Help me find myself
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: Eric and Cal are now a couple, but what happens when tragedy strikes at a crime scene? And what's with Horatio's new girlfriend? Why does Calleigh feel so jealous? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI:M nor its characters. If only…

SUMMARY: Set between season 7 and 8. Calleigh and Eric are a couple, but what happens when accident strikes at a crime scene? Will Eric be able to help Calleigh recover? And why is she acting so strange? Will Eric accept the new Calleigh, or will she have to confide to Horatio?

Here we go, hope you'll like it. The first chapter here is nothing more than a introduction (and contains TINY SPOILERS from ep. 8x14, but that stops right here, promise!), hope you'll like it anyway. R&R!

CHAPTER 1: DAMN HORATIO CAINE

Calleigh tiptoed back to the bedroom, a bottle of booze in her right hand. She swayed slightly, what with the terrible hangover she had woken up to and a bit of stomach ache. She forgot all about that, however, as soon as she spotted Eric's naked calves. She grinned. He had great toned calves, but she more interested in… other parts of his body.

She was clad only in her panties and his enormous white shirt… well, it looked enormous on her petite slender form, but if fitted him just right…

She jumped on the mattress, straddling his hips, bottle still in her hand. She took a long sip before speaking.

-Good morning, honey. -, she whispered, voice low and seductive.

Eric reacted immediately, taking her girlfriend by the hips and raising her body slightly so that he was able to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. She beat him to that, for she started lifting his black vest before he had a chance to start on her buttons. He began caressing her hips slowly, slipping his hands under the white shirt to feel the silky texture of her creamy skin under his fingertips.

She pushed him back on the mattress playfully, her long blonde hair surrounding her face and pooling all over the young Cuban. She passed a hand through her locks, shifting them as to be able to better look at his face. She grinned saucily, shaking her hips languishingly and sensually.

-Cal…-, Eric whispered. He didn't get any further, for Calleigh's phone started ringing. They both groaned; the blonde rolled away from her boyfriend, reaching with a small hand for the offending device on the nightstand.

-Yeah?-, she answered irritably, not caring if the call was work related and therefore the caller one of her colleagues.

-_Calleigh? Sorry to disturb you, I know you're not due to come to the Lab until two o'clock, but we really need your help_. –

Calleigh groaned again, passing a hand over her eyes. She sighed in frustration.

-Is it really that important, Horatio? I was… occupied. -, she hissed, trying not to give away what exactly she was occupied with.

-_I'm sorry, Calleigh, normally I wouldn't disturb you, but…_-, her boss sighed at the other end of the line. –_It's really a mess here, we need all the help we can get, but if you can't, I'll understand. _–

Upon hearing Eric's cell starting to vibrate on his nightstand, Calleigh realized their morning in bed was ruined. She sighed again, more loudly this time, messing with her hair. She gave up. –Okay, okay, I'm coming. But it's better be an emergency! And don't make a habit out of it. Text me the place. -, she barked, irritated with her boss. She ended the call as Horatio's grave: -_It is_. -, filled her ears. His tone gave her the creeps, normally he was so damn cool and collected, nothing seemed to upset the _great_ Horatio Caine… she almost felt remorseful for her stinging words. Almost.

-Yeah, Wolfe, I'm awake. Well, sorry if my phone was off, I was trying to sleep!-, Eric was shouting on his own phone. –Yeah, dammit, I'm on my way!-, he flipped the evil device shut, hitting his back against the pillow.

-I'm gonna go make some coffee. -, Calleigh whispered, lowering her head on Eric's for a thorough kiss, then slipping away from his embrace.

In the kitchen, Calleigh realized her headache had only intensified with all those shouts. Her only hope was to pop some aspirin in her mouth and drink at least a liter of coffee, or else she would be able to do nothing on that damn crime scene.

_Bad idea to get drunk if the day after you're on call…_, she mused gloomily. _But then again, it was worth it_, her brain added as an afterthought. Images of her night with Eric filled her head…

Yeah, it was definitely worth it. Damn Horatio, damn his stupid crime scene, damn Horatio for not having a life and get lost, damn killers, damn Horatio for not being able to keep a woman for more than a month…

Damn Horatio Caine. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: MUSINGS

Horatio flipped his phone shut, his expression meditative. Some moments later, Ryan did the same.

-I thought he was gonna bite my head off. -, the younger man stated with a grimace. He turned to his boss, to pick on his reaction. There was none.

-Horatio? What did Calleigh say? Is she coming?-, Natalia's questions came muffled by a couple of walls, for she was in the other room. Her voice seemed to snap the redheaded man out of his reverie, his eyes refocused on Ryan as he answered to them both: -Yeah, uh… she's not happy about it…-, he trailed off.

Something in her boss's tone made Natalia come back to the kitchen of the luxurious house, where a young boy, no more than seventeen, lie on the floor near the fridge, his throat ripped out. She tried ignoring the blood that was everywhere on the floor, at the same time assuring not to step on it. She neared her colleagues, a quizzical expression on her face.

-That's not like her. -, she observed. Calleigh Duquesne was totally devoted to her work, everyone knew that, and for her to protest against coming to a crime scene when she was on call was unusual.

-Maybe it's time she stops being glued to Delko's ass and refocuses her priorities. -, Ryan's voice was bitter, the insinuation crystal clear. Natalia shot him a reproachful glance: was it really necessary to make accusations in front of their boss? Besides, Calleigh and Eric had made it clear they wanted their blossoming relationship to remain a secret, especially from Horatio; everyone in the lab knew about them, of course, they really were always together, but Natalia wasn't sure about their boss.

-Their private life is none of our business. -, Horatio declared firmly. Natalia, however, detected a sad an regretful undertone in his voice.

-Oh, come on, Horatio! They're playing big secret when everyone knows about them, they're worse than hormonal teenagers around each other and it's starting to affect the way work. You can't deny it!-, Ryan cried in exasperation. He was sick and tired of being the imperfect one, the one everyone suspected when something out of the ordinary happened. He was determined to show Horatio that his golden boy, Eric, was not flawless, as so wasn't Calleigh. Plus, he had never liked Delko much, and the contempt was blatantly mutual.

Mr. Wolfe was right, Horatio mused. He had noticed the change in Calleigh's attitude, of course. His chest constricted at the thought, he used to trust her with her life… She had grown up in all the years she had worked for him, professionally and personally. She used to be so passionate about her work, so tenacious, so fiery about everything she did, he knew he could confide in her to run the lab in his absence, in fact he had already done so and he'd never been disappointed. Now, he wasn't sure anymore.

He knew of her romance with coworker Eric Delko, of course. It was his job to notice things, after all. He had never confronted them on it, there wasn't a point; she seemed happy about her relationship and, besides, it seemed not to affect them on the job. At the beginning.

For some time now he had felt as if Eric and Calleigh were slipping away from him; that was strange, considering he rarely went out with his team to unwind, but always finding himself the last one to leave the building was starting to take its toll on him. Calleigh used to do so much overtime, almost as much as he himself did, it wasn't rare occurrence for him to find her in ballistics, the locker room or the break room late at night, while he wandered the deserted corridors of the lab like a tormented soul. They used to share their burdens over a cup of steaming coffee, only to part with the promise to see each other the next day.

No more. The happy couple were the first to leave, as soon as shift ended. Horatio often found himself pulling doubles with Ryan and Natalia; he loved working with those two, they were skillful detectives, not to mention bright minds… Miss Boa Vista even acted shy and sweet around him, she was a lovely girl… but she wasn't Calleigh. His bullet girl was irreplaceable. She used to be his right hand, his second in command, but now, now he didn't know if he could entrust her with the charge of leading his CSI team, it was as if she were his subordinate all over again, and she hadn't been that since… well, ever.

-Keep working on the scene, Mr. Wolfe. Take as many pictures as possible, I want you to virtually recreate it once you get back to the lab. -, Horatio forced out, keeping his feelings guarded. 

He turned around, headed towards the entrance door. He pocked his head outside to survey the officers. Just great, newbie. They were still throwing up. Being shorthanded he could understand, but that was just plain absurd.

_Dammit, I can't babysit you guys! Someone needs to search this house perimeter, and quickly! Where the hell are you, Calleigh?_

***CONTINUES***

One would say I hate Horatio Caine, but that's not true! I love the guy! Next chapter Calleigh is in for a big surprise… don't you wonder what it is? R&R guys!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: ATTACK

Jamming on the brakes with a nasty screeching, Eric parked his Hummer behind Ryan's. He stepped out quickly and retrieved his kit from the backseat, imitated by Calleigh.

Nearing the open entrance, the blonde quickly scanned the building. Situated in a smart area of Miami, it was a huge two storey detached house with a nice garden, vey American dream style. The owners were well off, it was easy to tell, but not show offs; that, however, did not prevent something tragic from happening in their own property.

Two officers stood at each side of the door; they looked a bit green. _It figures, newbie…_

-Hey, you two! About time…-, Ryan greeted them from the corridor; he was taking off the shoe protections, ready to return to the lab.

-Yeah, yeah, we're here. What's the hurry?-, Eric replied, taking his sunglasses off.

-Well, Horatio's itching to go examine the perimeter of this house, Natalia's still taking photos downstairs and we've got two more bodies upstairs. It's a bloody mess in there. If you'll excuse me. -, Ryan stated, slipping between the two of them in order to exit the house.

-Where are you going?-, Calleigh asked, surprised he was leaving the scene when Horatio so desperately needed people working on it.

-Back to the lab, I'm gonna start working on a virtual reconstruction of the crime scene. Massacre's dynamics is still a mystery. -, Wolfe answered, getting irritated by the minute. They were being difficult and now they questioned his actions? –Listen, Horatio's inside, he'll fill you in. -, he turned his back to them, walking briskly towards his car and not bothering to say goodbye.

-Pillock…-, Eric murmured. Normally, Calleigh would have laughed, but the penetrating smell of blood was making her stomach turn; there must have been really a lot of blood for its smell to be so strong near to the open door.

She made to take a step forward, but her boss's deep voice prevented her from doing it.

-Shoe protections, guys. There's blood everywhere. -, he admonished them. Calleigh mentally scolded herself: of course, was she a rookie? Despite the fact that the mistake was hers and only hers, she decided to take out her frustration on her boss, choosing to blame him instead. As soon as she noticed him looking away from her, she sent daggers at him, barely containing a hiss.

-Five people have been found dead in this house. Mother and babysitter are in the living room, younger son in the kitchen, father in his bedroom with a ah… a toddler. -, Horatio debriefed them, the last part a mere whisper.

Calleigh's stomach constricted painfully at the thought. Oh God, a toddler! She stood up abruptly from her crouching position, for she had finished with the protections; it was then that her head started to spin. The sickening sweet smell of blood engulfed her completely, crushing her throat in a deadly grip. She had to get out of there, she felt like throwing up.

-Why don't I start on the perimeter?-, she asked abruptly, looking Horatio square in the eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into hers, searching… she was almost scared by their intensity, they seemed to be X-raying her. She shivered in spite of herself; she didn't like to show her weaknesses. After a few seconds, when Calleigh started fearing he would question her motifs, or worse, deny her request, he gave a curt nod. She fled.

-Eric, you start on the bedroom. I'll call Dr. Price to let her know we're ready to have the bodies removed. -, he added, addressing the young Cuban.

With a crossed expression, Eric started climbing the stairs. So the old man wanted to punish him, uh? It was not his fault he'd not gotten laid in a long time… besides, who in their right mind would make out with a decrepit coppertop? He shuddered at the thought, it was just so disgusting…

Meanwhile, Horatio had made the call. As soon as Tara had hung up, he called Frank, too. He was stationing in his car in front of the high school Horatio's son attended, waiting for the students to come out; he was looking for the last member of the Mitchell family, eighteen year old Veronica. Upon not finding her body in the house, the CSIs had speculated she might have made it to school unscathed. Judging from the family photos in the living room, she had been adopted, for she was of African ancestry, while the Mitchells were Caucasian; her forgotten report card had told the investigators what school she attended, as well as the fact that she had top scores in all her school subjects.

-_Nothing suspicious for now. I'll wait 'til the students come out, I don't want to alarm this many people, nor draw attention on the girl._ -, Tripp gruffly explained. –_Are you going to come here?-_, he asked then.

-I'll see what I can do. I sincerely hope so, anyway. Thank you, Frank. -, Horatio replied, ending the communication.

Flipping his phone shut, Horatio looked down at the enormous carpet that covered almost all the surface of the room; he focused his attention on the bloody prints, their red strikingly in contrast with the white of the fluffy material the carpet was made of. Bare feet, male, judging from their dimension. Ryan was probably already working on them.

He squatted, bringing his face near to the blood. He opened his field kit, extracting a pair of big shiny scissors. He got to work immediately, cutting a square piece of carpet big enough to contain both feet, left and right, which corresponded to a single step; he cut another one, then another more. No need to bring the whole enormous thing to the lab, three steps were more than sufficient. Of course they were, they had to be: they were three out of three.

Horatio put each piece of carpet in a plastic bag for evidence, taking his time to number them. He sealed them with great care, putting them all in a brown paper bag. Seeing as he was already standing, he made his way towards the entrance door, poking his head outside. His mind told him he was checking on the two young officers, but his heart suggested something different.

-Everything alright, sir?-, the policewoman asked. Horatio nodded his head, looking for her colleague; noticing his inquisitive gaze, the girl felt compelled to answer the unasked question. –My partner has gone to the car, he's looking for some peppermints… he felt a bit sick, so…-, he had thrown up, Horatio finished for her. He had hoped the man was with Calleigh, and upon finding he was not, he decided to go check on her, see if she felt better. He had noticed she had paled by the minute since stepping into the house, so when asked he had let her go, hoping the fresh, well, relatively fresh, air would do her some good; he felt uneasy letting her out of his sight, that house emanated bad vibes in his opinion, but he discovered he was unable to deny the Southern belle anything.

He stepped outside, freeing his feet from the shoe protections. He turned to his right, starting the circumnavigation of the building that would end only once he had found his colleague. Step after step, his uneasiness grew stronger.

He admired Calleigh's handiwork, a clear sign that he had chosen the right path; windows dusted for fingerprints, high heeled shoes prints along the path he himself was working. He smiled in spite of himself.

Horatio neared the second corner, which led to the back of the house. He froze.

A man was straddling Calleigh's lap, a hand on her mouth in order to prevent screams. She was silently struggling against her attacker, hitting him with small fits; he did not move a inch. The horrifying thing, however, was his appearance: his skin a unhealthy blue-greenish tonality, clothes ripped in several places, he had a rotten look about him that made the tiny hairs at the nape of Horatio's neck rise with fear

It took the Lieutenant less than a fraction of second to take into the scene, before flinging himself at the villain, desperately shouting Calleigh's name despite his best intentions. The man didn't bulge at Horatio's voice, so the redhead gripped his shoulders, with the intention of throwing him away from the defenseless woman. His hands slipped, a greasy and foul smelling substance stuck on his fingertips.

Shocked, Horatio could only watch as the… the _thing,_ for there was no better description, turned in painful slow motion towards him, giving Calleigh some respite. Dull grey eyes met vigilant blue ones. His cheeks hollow , the whole facial skin was wrinkled, almost shriveled, and impossibly attached to the underneath skull; thin bluish lips parted with a crack to discover yellow teeth stained with vibrant red blood, Calleigh's precious blood.

Horatio fired two times, centering the walking corpse square in the chest. His whole body shook due to the rebound, but, to the man's horror, did not collapse to the ground. The thing hissed and growled at Horatio, slowly coming to a standing position; the Lieutenant shot again, this time aiming at legs, chest and head; he didn't stop until her heard two subsequent _click _coming from his firearm_. _The corpse had already reached the edges of the nearby trees, unresponsive to the wounds from which black goo poured and clotted on the grass.

Horatio made a step as if he wanted to follow the thing, but a quick glance at Calleigh made him kneel beside her. He let go of his gun, which he didn't even realize he had extracted from the holster, and pressed both of his hands to the base of woman's neck, where blood was oozing from a deep bite. Horatio heard voices behind his back, but he was too focused on Calleigh to fully register what they were saying, or even to whom they belonged.

-Eric… Eric… -, Calleigh was mumbling incoherently, head turning left and right spasmodically.

-Calleigh, it's Horatio, can you hear me?-, the Lieutenant called, lowering his head towards Calleigh. Her opening her eyes all of a sudden made him retreat a bit in surprise; her raising her head sharply towards him, iris completely swallowed by the blackness of the pupils had him panic. He unconsciously raised his arms to shield his face, then, feeling foolish, reached down to push Calleigh back to the ground.

He was not prepared for her to sink her teeth in the flesh of his wrist.

***CONTINUES***

So, wadda ya think? Did I succeed in scaring you? A tiny little bit? R&R it's important guys, I value your opinion! Let me know what you think…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: I'M SORRY

-Oh my God, Horatio!-, Natalia screamed, running towards her boss, Eric in tow; he was shouting Calleigh's name, though.

They crouched on either sides of their female colleague, Eric trying to pull Calleigh on the ground, Natalia attempting to pull the blonde's head from her boss's forearm. They all struggled for several seconds, Eric still calling his girlfriend's name.

Suddenly, her eyes focused on Horatio's blue one; she stood still, a silent plea in her green irises. She let go of his wrist, horrified. –Hor…atio… s-sor…ry…-

She fell unconscious.

-Natalia, call an ambulance, quick!-, Horatio ordered, standing. He stepped back from Calleigh's still form, giving Eric more room. He approached the wall of the house, leaning against it heavily; he stood still for a moment, trying to regain his breath and his composure. Natalia neared him, taking hold of his wrist, careful not to hurt him; his bent head snapped towards her, his expression surprised.

-You're bleeding, you need to get you arm looked at. -, Natalia pointed out softly, indicating his injury with her chin. Horatio looked at it as if he hadn't realized he was bleeding.

-I'm fine, Natalia. It's Calleigh we should be concerned about. -, the redhead replied, glancing at his fallen colleague; Natalia followed his gaze, chewing on her lower lip.

-Where are the officers?-, Horatio asked suddenly, his eyes hardening. Natalia took a step back, suddenly frightened of the usually quiet man.

-They… they are in the front. They're clearly distraught. -, she stuttered. –Horatio… what happened? Who was the attacker? I only caught a glimpse his back…-, she asked timidly, not wanting to further increase his discomfort.

-I…-, Horatio was at a loss of words. Instead of answering, he raised his hands, examining then himself, then showing Natalia the goo in which they were covered. She furrowed her brows.

-What is that?-, she asked.

-When I grabbed his shoulders, my hands slipped on his skin. They were covered in this thing…-, he replied. He moved away from the wall, walking towards the front of the house. –We need to take samples. –

Natalia trotted behind him, casting a last glance at Calleigh. She heard a siren in the distance.

_Hold on, Calleigh. The ambulance is coming._

*

-Hey, Frank. -, Horatio greeted the Texan Detective, lowering his head to the window. Tripp exited the car, closing the door with a sharp _TUD_.

-Horatio. Just in time, the bell should ring any minute now. -, Frank greeted back, grateful to finally have a reason to stretch his legs. Upon noticing the redheaded man's attire, however, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-Is that blood on your shirt, Horatio?-, he asked, nodding to the man's abdomen. Horatio examined the spot, buttoning his suit jacket to hide it.

-I'll tell you later, Frank. -, he promised. Dissatisfied with the answer, but knowing it was the best he could get from his friend at the moment, Tripp nodded curtly, stepping towards the school gate, Horatio in tow.

It was a couple of minutes later that the first students started stepping out from the building. Among them, Kyle. It took the boy only a second to realize his father was there and, judging from the grim expression on his face, it was not a friendly visit. He sighed, his shoulders shagging, before saying his goodbyes to a couple of friends and walking to his father.

-Hey Dad, what's up?-, he asked without beating around the bush, hands clenched into fists.

-Hello, son. Detective Tripp and I are looking for one of your schoolmates, Veronica Mitchell. -, Horatio replied, taking his shades off to better look at Kyle. The young man seemed to consider the name for a bit, brows furrowed in concentration, then his eyes widened slightly in understanding.

-You mean Ronnie? She's taking the other course… I don't know her much. Look, she's over there. -, he replied, pointing to a tall skinny African American girl. She noticed his pointed finger and two man staring at her; brows furrowed, she turned their way, walking briskly among the current of schoolmates, some of whom shouted at her.

-Hello. What can I do for you, sirs?-, she addressed the two adults, casting a quick glance at Kyle. The two nodded at each other.

-Ronnie Mitchell?-, Horatio asked.

-Yes, sir. -, the girl replied, looking him squarely in the eyes. They were the most intense blue she had ever seen.

-I'm afraid I've got bad news for you. Were you at home this morning?-, the redheaded man continued, searching her onyx irises.

-Sure, but I left early, around seven o'clock. I wanted to revise before the Math test, so I went straight to the library, sir. -, the girl answered, pointing vaguely to her back.

-You took the bus?-, the other man asked, voice gruff.

-No, I rode my bike. -, the girl replied, challenging. Horatio noticed she forgot to address Tripp as _sir_. Intentionally, he guessed.

It wasn't easy telling the girl about her slaughtered family, Horatio dreaded that part of his job. He omitted as many details as he could, but that didn't change the reality of the facts: she didn't have a family anymore. Her tears were silent, her gaze totally focused on Horatio as if making sense of his words would prevent her from breaking down completely.

Kyle fidgeted nervously on his feet, his instinct was telling him to do something, to offer comfort to the almost unknown girl; he settled for putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly to let her know he was there for her. It gave him a strange feeling. He didn't know Ronnie well and what little information he had was from jokes and stories his friends had told him, no first hand experiences, just nods of their heads when they passed each other on the corridors of the school. However, offering his comfort just felt right, as if he was doing something important, something worth doing.

-Do you know if your parents had enemies?-, Tripp asked. He hated doing it, but there was no other way around it.

-They were scientists, biologists to be precise. Who do biologists fear?-, the girl asked, wide eyed and gasping for air. Horatio noticed grief was being replaced by anger. Kyle slipped his hand in hers.

-Envious colleagues? Competition?-, Horatio supplied softly.

-They had a lot of both. They were… good, at what they did. -, Ronnie answered, sniffling as noiselessly as she could.

-What were they currently working on?-, Frank demanded.

-Organic molecules that form in an animal's body when it dies. -, the girl replied promptly.

-Do you know if someone didn't want their research to have success?-, Tripp tried again.

-I don't have names for you, colleagues rarely came to see my parents at home and they never talked about fights on the job. That's the way it was at home, only science mattered. -, Ronnie explained, keeping irritation at bay. Looking at the ground, she added as an afterthought: -The only thing that mattered…-

Fresh tears sprung to her eyes; she squeezed them shut, willing the tears not to fall but with the only result to accelerate the process. She turned her back on the Detectives, burying her head on Kyle's neck. Surprised, the young man was left dumbfounded, hands at midair as if he didn't quite know what to do with them. He looked at his father, silently asking for advice. Horatio nodded his head gravely, motioning for Kyle to embrace her.

He did.

***CONTINUES***

I know there's a hole in the temporal sequence of events, and I fully intend to fill it, I promise. A good flashback on Horatio's POV, maybe? Let me know what you think guys!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: THE LONG WAY HOME

Horatio was physically and mentally exhausted when he climbed onto his silver Hummer. It was around nine o'clock and he hadn't eaten since… he couldn't remember. Breakfast? Dinner, the night before? And what had he eaten? For the life of him, he couldn't remember.

Before speeding away from the hospital, he closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head fall back on the steering wheel. He was getting too hold for this.

He started the engine, the huge car purring to life beneath him.

_I just wanna go home. Home to what, though? A huge, fuckin' nothin'._

He had just visited Calleigh, but let's go with order. After having Natalia process his hands, he had washed his hands, scrubbing until they were an angry red, almost on the verge of bleeding. He had bandaged his wrist on his own, in the privacy of the bathroom; he had not wanted to make a scene, he was not accustomed to people, in that case Natalia, fussing over him.

He had called Mr. Wolfe, explaining what had happened and that he wanted him on the scene immediately, his presence was required elsewhere.

He had let Delko ride the ambulance with Calleigh, not that the younger man had bothered to ask. He understood, he really did, but it stung nevertheless. He used to be like a son to him, always seeking his approval, always looking up to him. Well, no more. He was a grown man now.

He had met with Frank outside Kyle's school. His son didn't look particularly thrilled to see him, he had noticed. Just great, that day kept getting better and better.

Ronnie Mitchell was a bright young woman, he had gathered. He had a feeling she probably was an outcast, judging by the things her schoolmates had shouted her way. Almost six foot tall, skinny, with dark soulful eyes, luscious shoulder length chestnut hair and full lips, a peculiar intellect, she was an intimidating female specimen. Throw ebony skin in the mix… Untouchable. Envied. Wanted.

Horatio was proud of the way Kyle had consoled the young woman. He knew his son had a kind heart, but the chances to show it were so very few, and surely Julia wasn't encouraging that particular trait of their son's personality… Anyway, he felt he'd cross paths again with the eighteen-year old girl; he was under the impression she'd come to him to talk, she just needed time to sort through her thoughts.

The afternoon had been hectic at the Lab. Autopsies to be performed, evidence to be processed, reports to be filled. And they took turns at visiting Calleigh at the hospital. Horatio had been the last one to go.

She had lost a lot of blood, but luckily no internal organ had been damaged, no artery pierced. She still had to wake up, though.

As he had held her pale, fragile hand in his larger and rougher one, Horatio had realized how much he had missed the old Calleigh Duquesne. The Calleigh who used to wear casual clothes; who used to style her hair in a ponytail, two pigtails or wild and natural, without straightening them; who used to like her job, and like it a little bit more when her boss brought her coffee; the Calleigh who used not to wear so much makeup; who used to smile her million dollar smile at just everyone; the Calleigh who had embrace him when Speed died.

Where was that girl now? For he sure didn't recognize the sophisticated and almost touchy woman she had become, didn't like her a bit.

He could see vestiges of that woman in the ghostly pale body before his eyes, and that saddened him indescribably. Was that the only way? For her to be unconscious?

Feeling brave, Horatio had briefly caressed the woman's smooth cheek. _Are you still in there, Calleigh Duquesne?_

***CONTINUES***

Short, I know. I felt like it, though. Good? Bad? Rubbish? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: CONFESSION

It was already half past nine when Horatio parked his Hummer in his driveway. Stepping out of the car, he slowly made his way towards the door. He slowed his pace further, though, when he heard voices coming from the direction he was walking in.

-Does he always come home this late?-, a girl's voice was wondering aloud.

-He pretty much spends all of his time at the Lab. He's… very dedicated to his job. -, came the prompt reply. Horatio recognized his son's voice. He relaxed, then jogged towards the entrance. In the faint light of the moon he could make out two different shades crouched in front of his door. Hearing him approach, the two youngsters stood.

-Dad, it's Kyle and Ronnie. We were waiting for you. -, his son explained.

-Everything alright, guys?-, the Lieutenant asked, fishing his pocket for the keys and unlocking the door.

-Yes, sir. -, came Ronnie's answer. However, finding them on his doorsteps and the tone of her voice itself were proof enough that something was definitely not right. Kyle had never come to him without a reason, as bad as that sounded.

-Come on in. -, he invited, opening the door and stepping aside to let the two eighteen-year old students enter. He motioned for Kyle to see Ronnie to the living room, while he freed himself of gun, badge and jacket.

-You eaten, guys?-, he asked then, joining them in the room. The two seemed to ponder the question; it was Kyle who answered. –We ate an ice-cream after school…-

-An insane amount of ice-cream. -, Ronnie pointed out, shooting a dark glare at Kyle. Horatio chuckled. That sounded like a remark Calleigh or Alexx would have made…

-That was hours ago. How does pizza sound?-, the man tried again, managing to extract a smile from his son.

-I'm in. -, the young man replied enthusiastically.

-Sir, I don't want to intrude…-, Ronnie stalled, tormenting her nails. Horatio smiled encouragingly at the girl.

-You're not, Ronnie. And it's Horatio. -, he said soothingly.

-Horatio…-, she repeated, the name rolling off her tongue easily. -As in Shakespeare? Hamlet, right?-, she added curiously.

-Exactly. -, the redheaded man replied, nodding. Noticing Kyle's blank stare, he raised a questioning eyebrow at him. –Surely you know the Shakespeare guy, right?-

Ronnie gave a little laugh, his son glared at him. –Funny, Dad. She's the studious one, but even I heard a little about the guy. -, he answered, crossing his arms over his chest.

-Just checking, son. So, pizza?-

*

Ronnie insisted on helping set the table. Horatio knew simple tasks like that helped people cope with distress, so he gladly pointed to her where the dishes were.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Both Kyle and Ronnie were not very comfortable in Horatio's presence, the environment alien, company unusual. At some point during the meal, Ronnie excused herself from the table, going the direction Horatio had pointed her after she had asked for the toilet.

-Care to tell me what happened?-, Horatio asked his son in a hushed voice. Kyle shrugged.

-I took her to a quiet place near school for an ice-cream… you know, girls and comfort food…-, he started. His father nodded, motioning for him to go on. –Then we started talking a little. I really don't know her well, so I asked a few question about her, her interests, her lifestyle, her family…-, he trailed off, unsure on how to proceed.

-Okay. Anything I should know of?-, Horatio encouraged him. Kyle reflected a bit, then voiced his thoughts.

-I uh… I don't think she felt loved by her adoptive parents…-, he confessed.

-That's true, I didn't. -, Ronnie's sharp voice startled the two men, making Kyle jump a little on his chair. –Now, don't take it the wrong way, I was grateful they adopted me, but they did it for a reason. -, she added. Kyle looked confused.

-They wanted children?-, he guessed, as if it was obvious. Ronnie rolled her eyes.

-Rose was already pregnant with Steve when they adopted me, I was one year old. You know, when I was fifteen Jack finally told me why they had adopted me, I had been wondering that for awhile and constantly bugging him and Rose about it. -, she explained, then stopped, momentarily looking away. Biting her lower lip, she turned to Horatio.

-Do you collect butterflies, Horatio?-, she asked him, seemingly out of the blue. The redheaded man furrowed his brows in surprise.

-No, I don't. Why do you ask?-, he replied, plainly confused.

-Because I noticed you have a beautiful specimen hung on the wall near the entrance. May I bring it here?-, Ronnie asked; clearly, it made perfect sense to her. Intrigued, Horatio nodded in agreement. The girl walked to the door, retrieved the framed insect and returned to the table; she put the item down, glancing at its owner.

-May I open it? I promise everything will become clear, then. -, she stated, waiting for the Lieutenant's approval. It took him only a moment to grant her request. She carefully removed the glass panel, thus exposing the dead butterfly to the air; skillfully, she took the pin that held its body against the cardboard underneath away with her nail, meticulously placing the tiny piece of metal over the glass panel.

She ceased all activities then, focusing her attention solely on the bright colored insect. Horatio and Kyle stared in confusion as Ronnie stood there, fixing the beautiful orange butterfly expectantly, as if…

As if it would spread its wing and fly away.

They watched in fascination as the butterfly flew between them a couple of times, before landing on the cardboard from where it had lethargically flapped its wings for the first time. Suddenly, everything was over, the tiny insect flattened against the porous surface: Ronnie had averted her gaze from it, turning her attention to Horatio and Kyle.

-I can control the dead. -, she simply said.

***CONTINUES***

So, what do you think? I just love the supernatural element too much…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: LET'S TALK

-How… how can you do that?-, Horatio asked calmly once he had regain full use of his tongue. Ronnie shrugged, busying herself with reframing the butterfly.

-Apparently, I was born with this… shall we say gift? Jack told me the whole story behind my adoption. He said his wife and he had heard of my birth from a friend they had in South Africa, a shaman; he decided to tell them of me because apparently I had raised my own mother by the dead. -, she explained.

Kyle's eyes widened in shock. –Excuse me?-, he asked, not believing his own ears.

-My mother died giving me birth. A was a newborn, so of course I couldn't comprehend why my mother wasn't petting me the way I wanted her to. To make it short, my desire to be with my mother ran so deep that I awakened her, as simple as that. -, Ronnie answered, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

-You mean… like a zombie?-

Normally, Horatio would have scolded his son for such disrespect, but that didn't configure as an everyday talk; besides, that was the exact same question that was plaguing his mind.

-Yeah, more or less. I gave everyone a heart attack… and my father decided he would nothing to do with me, so… hello, America!-, Ronnie answered sarcastically. Even if she was trying to disguise it, Horatio knew all too well that she was hurting, and hurting badly. That kind of things scarred one's heart deeply and weren't easily forgotten.

-They raised me as one of their own, gave me a perfect education and all… but they didn't really love me, not like they loved their own children, anyway. I didn't hate them for that, really, I understood I wasn't theirs, and I was grateful they took me in, I don't think living with a shaman would have been that great, considering people in my village feared both him and me… and fear leads to hatred…-, the girl trailed off, following a flow of thoughts not really concerning their discussion… philosophical, maybe? Horatio didn't know.

-I didn't kill them. -, Ronnie stated forcefully, startling both Horatio and Kyle. –I loved, really loved my siblings… Steve was my Project…-, she added with a faint smile.

-Project?-, Horatio questioned her, brows furrowed.

-Yeah, I wanted to make him top of his classes… for the most part he was collaborative, but Math and Physics… he hated those subjects with a passion… he was always putting up a fight when it was time for studying for a test… he was well versed for Literature, though… much to his parents' astonishment. -, she supplied, smile still stretching her full lips. Sobering up, she finished her trail of thoughts. –I loved my siblings and respected my adoptive parents. I even liked the babysitter, she was a couple of years older than me. –

-No one has accused you of anything. -, Horatio assured her. She flashed him a grin.

-Just checking, Horatio. No, seriously, I wanted to let it out of my chest. I think… I think I needed to say it out loud. -, Ronnie explained, nodding to herself, not really looking the man in the eyes.

-Listen, Ronnie, could you be more precise regarding your adoptive parents' work? I'm not familiar with the field they were researching. -, the Lieutenant asked after a while, focusing his attention on the girl. She snapped back to reality, bringing her eyes back to Horatio's.

-Right, that's why I wanted to talk t you. Okay, uh, the branch of biological sciences my adoptive parents were researching is recent, we're talking about a couple of decades. They wanted to understand how it's possible for people like me to raise the dead. In order to find out, scientists like them make people like me raise small animals and plants, then take samples from their bodies…-, she launched in her explanation. Kyle stopped her, confused.

-Take samples from who? Animals and plants or… people like you?-, he asked. The idea of her own parents examining her like a guinea pig was somehow disturbing.

-All of the above. -, Ronnie replied, showing her inner elbow. A small hole, probably left by a needle, was slowly healing, it was an ugly shade of yellow. Kyle winced in sympathy.

-They tried analyzing my brain while I was awakening… a fly, I think it was… didn't succeed, though, it's too difficult. I couldn't really concentrate enough with probes attached everywhere, it was… strange. –

Kyle shook his head. _Strange_. As if raising zombies was an everyday occurrence.

-They think… thought… it's got to do with something in our brains, a small part that is usually inaccessible, silent. For some people, it's not. -, she concluded, voice dropping as she proceeded.

-What about you? What do_ you_ think?-, Horatio asked her. She raised her eyes to meet his, seemingly surprised by the question. A small smile blossomed on her face.

-It's in the blood, Horatio. I'm sure of it. -, she replied enthusiastically.

-Blood? As in white and red corpuscles, platelets and… uh…-, Kyle trailed off, his knowledge of human blood stuck as it was.

-I appreciate the attempt, but what I mean is simpler. Blood as in a blood sacrifice. Nothing more, really. It's not a question of biology or chemistry, it's necromancy. -, Ronnie replied, shrugging.

Both Kyle and Horatio looked at her skeptically. _Magic?_

-Listen, the day I was born I had blood on my body, right?, it's the way it goes, and I was able to awaken my mother. A human being, got it? Not a stupid fly or a butterfly, a woman! And at my first try! Now, despite all of the practice I've done, I'm worn out after making a rabbit move its nose. It's not logical, don't you think?-, she pointed out forcefully, not wanting the two men to believe she was out of her mind. She knew exactly what she was talking about, she just lacked solid evidence.

-It's something ritual, you give a life in order to obtain another life. It makes perfect sense. Rose and Jack were adverse to sacrificing animals, and species which I'd kill without shedding a tear such as insects, arachnids and stuff like that don't have blood, so it's still a theory, but I'm sure I'm right. I feel it. -, Ronnie said, nodding her head vigorously, hoping she had convinced the others.

Horatio seemed lost in thoughts; she interpreted that as a good sign. After a while, he refocused his attention on her, a question ready to be fired.

-Who knows about this field of research?-

-Only authorized personnel. And the government, of course. It's them who financiered my adoptive parents' research. -, Ronnie replied immediately. Horatio nodded his head.

-Okay. Did they keep material concerning their job at home?-, he asked. Ronnie pondered her subsequent answer a bit, then shook her head maybe.

-Nothing special, mainly papers, and books. Important documents are in the safe, in the master bedroom. Books are in the bookcase, obviously, in the study near my room. -, at the Lieutenant's quizzical gaze, Ronnie felt compelled to explain. –I read all of them, they're Biology texts, mainly. I love the subject. –

Kyle whistled. Ronnie shot him a nasty glare.

-Try obsessed. Ms. Brooks is always complaining no one asks her for additional material like little perfect you. -, he complained, making fun of the girl.

-Glad someone is still obsessed about what they do…-, Horatio whispered, a distant look on his face.

_Calleigh used to love her guns…_

***CONTINUES***

So, still interested? Feedback appreciated…


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE WARMTH OF A FAMILY (part 1)

-Do you have a place to spend the night? Your house is still a crime scene. -, Horatio asked after a while. Ronnie's expression darkened noticeably.

-I think I've got enough money on me to rent a room in a motel. -, she replied, almost contemptuously, daring the Lieutenant to argue with her. Hiding his perplexity, he tried again.

-No relatives here in Miami?-, he wondered. Ronnie blinked. Was she blinking back tears?

-No relatives of mine in Florida. -, she specified. _Ah, a story behind her harsh words_, Horatio gathered. His suspicions were confirmed by Kyle avoiding his gaze.

-You may sleep here, if you'd like. I've got a nice spare bedroom upstairs. -, the redheaded man offered. No eighteen-year old girl should spend the night in a motel by herself after such a traumatic experience… come to think of it, no eighteen-year old girl should spend the night in a motel by herself at all, too dangerous. How many brutalized girls her age had he already seen in his line of work? Sadly, too many to count.

A flicker or hope crossed her chocolate eyes, even if her tentative words betrayed her uneasiness at the prospect. –I don't want to intrude, you two have already been kind enough to me as it is…-, she wanted to say something else, Horatio guessed, but no other words left her mouth. He smiled benignly at her.

-I already told you that's no problem at all. Lord knows if I don't use that room often. -, he replied good-naturedly, shifting his attention to his son.

-I uh… I wouldn't mind spending the night here, too. I… sort of had an argument with Mom…-, the boy said, ears burning with embarrassment. Horatio's interest was immediately piqued, but figuring his son wouldn't be too comfortable talking in front of Ronnie, he spared his questions for later.

-That's no problem, son. That is, if you're comfortable sharing a bed with your old man…-, he joked. Kyle shook his head no somberly. –Okay, I'd say we've got it covered. Why don't I show you to the bedrooms and the bathroom? It's getting late. -, he stated, waiting for the youngsters' approval. Ronnie gave a curt nod and went retrieving the backpack she'd previously left near the entrance; Kyle, on the other hand, started complaining.

-But Dad, it's only eleven PM… and it's Friday, tomorrow we don't have school!-

-I know, son, but tomorrow I've got to go into work early. C'mon, it's been a long day. –, Horatio replied, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

*

After having seen Ronnie to her bedroom, Horatio retreated to his own sanctuary, quickly stripping to his boxers while Kyle was in the bathroom; he had lent both him and the girl one of his white undershirt to sleep into, the Miami heat made it everything it was necessary for spending a quiet night under light sheets.

Kyle returned a bit later, after having signaled Ronnie the road was clear. Eyes downcast, he got into bed beside his father without looking him in the eye, too much embarrassment between them; once he was comfortably under the sheets, Horatio deemed it time to ask his questions.

-Is everything okay between you and Julia?-, he said softly, turning to his son. He shrugged.

-I took Ronnie at our house after the ice-cream… let's say Mother was not enthusiastic about it. -, he replied gloomily, turning so as not to be able to look at his father.

-What happened, Kyle?-, Horatio demanded. He had to know, for the girl's sake… and for his own peace of mind. Julia could be very… insensitive, at times. Most of the times.

-Nothing much, she just freaked out because she thought I was "sleeping with a chocolate", her words, not mine…-, the boy said flatly. A bit too flatly for Horatio's liking. He scooted closer to Kyle.

-What happened next?-, he gently pressed on. Kyle snorted, turning towards his father. He looked him square in the eye.

-You just had to know something happened, right?-, he asked, almost accusingly. Horatio lowered his gaze, sheepishly; being an investigator was second nature to him.

-If you must know…-, Kyle began, anger rapidly escalating. –I'm a teenager, so when someone tells me it's forbidden to do something, my first impulse is to do just that, as simple as that…-

Then, as soon as it had started, the fire died out. –Is it wrong to have dark skin?-, the boy whispered. –Just because my mother's got fair skin and blonde hair, she's not entitled to judge Ronnie for being different from her… hell, she's smart, has got great grades, she's well mannered and gorgeous… what's not to like?-

Died out? Not completely, no. Just changed direction. Horatio couldn't help but chuckle.

-Someone's got a crush on our dark haired beauty. -, he joked. Kyle gave him a dirty look.

-I was merely stating facts. What, don't you and your guys brainstorm every once in a while?-, the boy defended himself. Horatio laughed quietly, unsuccessfully trying not to be noticed by his son. Wishful thinking.

-I'm not in love with Ronnie, I barely know her! But you must admit that hers is a sad story… I just feel… protective, alright? She looks like she's in need of someone to take care of her…-, Kyle explained, frustrated because he couldn't express his thoughts the way he wanted to. His father helped him out; a hand on his shoulder, the grip firm and the voice grave, serious: -I know the feeling, son, believe me. –

-I thought you would. -, the boy replied. Horatio nodded in acknowledgment.

They remained silent for a while, then: -Dad?-, Kyle whispered, fearing the older man had fallen asleep.

-Yes?-, Horatio replied, brain going a zillion different ways.

-Have you noticed we've discussed my possible love interest without mentioning she can raise the dead? Isn't there something just wrong with that?-

The question was meant to be serious, but Horatio found himself laughing out loud, hard. After a moment, his son joined him.

-Let's catch a couple of hours of sleep, alright son?-, Horatio asked once he had regained his breath, setting the alarm clock.

-Yeah. G'night, Dad. -, Kyle replied, turning the light off.

***CONTINUES***

How cute, a daddy and his son… let me know waddaya think?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: THE WARMTH OF A FAMILY (part 2)

Strangely enough, Horatio was still asleep when the alarm went off. He blindly reached for the offending device, shutting if off mid-beep. He looked at the time.

-Shit, it's late!-, he realized, jumping out from under the covers. Kyle turned over under them, eyes still tight shut.

-Mmm, what time is it?-, he mumbled, putting an arm over his eyes to protect them from the Miami sun that was seeping through the windows. It was softened by the heavy dark blue curtains, but it was already too bright in the boy's opinion.

-It's a quarter to seven…-, his father replied absentmindedly, quickly throwing dark suit pants and a light blue shirt on. Kyle groaned, covering his head with Horatio's pillow.

-You're nuts…-, came his muffled accusation. His father didn't have time to protest, he just fled the room, fully intending to prepare a strong coffee. The sight that met his eyes once he reached the kitchen, however, made his stop dead in his tracks: the table was fully set, English breakfast ready and still steaming. Ronnie was seated in front of the biggest window in the room, a textbook open in front of her; she was underlining something, a glass of half drank orange juice in her hand. Sensing a presence behind her, she turned her head in order to identify her companion, even if she had a pretty good idea of who it might be. She smiled, capping the highlighter.

-Good morning. I took the liberty of making breakfast, I hope you'll like it. -, she said

-Right about now I could very well kiss you, Ronnie. I'm in a bit of a hurry. -, Horatio replied, sitting beside the girl. She stood and filled the man's plate with scrambled eggs and bacon; after delivering the food, she took care of the coffee.

Inhaling the scent of the warm food, Horatio's stomach growled. His smiled in spite of the embarrassment he felt: when was the last time somebody had cooked a meal for him? He was sure the last time it had been Marisol, meaning it'd been years…

-I'm not used to big breakfasts at morning. -, he stated, savoring the first bite of his eggs. He closed his eyes, murmuring in appreciation. Ronnie chuckled.

-Well, not by choice of your stomach, I've gathered… it's an unhealthy habit, you know? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it should sustain you through the morning…-, realizing she probably sounded like his mother, she sheepishly looked away. –Sorry, not my place to bug you. -, she mumbled.

-Don't worry about it, sometimes it's good to be reminded of certain things… you're right, I should take better care of my body, seeing as it's not as fresh as it used to be. -, Horatio smiled wistfully, looking out of the window at something Ronnie clearly couldn't see. It wasn't her place to see it.

-Oh, c'mon, that's the lack of coffee talking. How old are you, anyway? Forty-five? And I'm taking a guess looking at you before you shake the sleepiness out of your system , so it's a estimation for excess. -, the girl reasoned. Horatio gave a little laugh.

-Thanks for the vote of confidence, even if I'm feeling like one of those Physics experiments you do at school… I'm almost fifty, though. -, he replied, taking a sip of his coffee. Ronnie's eyes widened.

-You're kiddin', right?-, she asked, bewildered.

-I am most certainly not. Why should I lie about it? It isn't even convenient…-, he reasoned. Ronnie nodded.

-You got a point there. Okay, I missed by five years… good news for you?-, she joked. Horatio laughed, a full throaty laugh. It was good talking to someone so sunny-natured first thing in the morning.

-So, uh… I was meaning to ask you… I know the house is still a crime scene, but do you think it would be possible for me to retrieve some of my things?-, no need to specify whose house Ronnie was referring to.

Horatio thought about it for a bit, then nodded. –I think it could be arranged. What do you say we meet at the Crime Lab for lunch break? This way I will personally escort you to your place, you won't have anything to worry about. -, he proposed. Ronnie smirked.

-Am I sensing an excuse to skip lunch? What's with you and food?-, she joked. Horatio feigned ignorance with too much conviction.

-I don't know what you're talking about… besides, I've got problems with time, not food. -, he joked back, smiling at the girl.

*

Horatio arrived at the Lab around the time he usually did. What was unusual, however, was for Mr. Wolfe and Miss Boa Vista to arrive shortly after, an uneasy expression on both their faces.

As expected, the morning had been hectic. The day before, Natalia had extracted male DNA from the goo that she had retrieved from her boss's hands, much to her surprise; at that point, the foul smell suggested decomposing flesh, so she had asked Alexx for her opinion. When lunch break came, she was still trying to identify the donor, but with nothing to run a comparison with, her chances looked slim.

Ryan had joined Tripp soon after arriving at the Lab, they took it upon themselves to snoop around the research centre where the Mitchell used to work since Horatio's attention was required elsewhere.

That elsewhere being his office, where IAB Sergeant Rick Stetler had managed to trap him as soon as its owner had entered it. Horatio had been forced to give the man a detailed account of what he had seen concerning Detective Duquesne's aggression, meaning he had to go over and over and over it; Stetler never seemed satisfied enough, he was obviously taking great pleasure in pushing Horatio to his limits. Finally, around one o'clock, Horatio had had enough.

-Rick, I assure you I'm not withholding information. -, he stated forcefully. Stetler merely smiled.

-Well, it seems strange to me that you weren't able to look Miss Duquesne's attacker in the face. -, the man replied sweetly. Horatio suppressed a groan. Not again!

-I was more concerned about her condition, she was down and _bleeding_, after all. -, the Lieutenant replied, stressing the word _bleeding._ Why couldn't the man just understand, surely he had human feeling, too? Buried deep within his cold bastard heart, all right, but they had to resurface at some point!

-So I've gathered. Listen, Horatio… are you sure this has nothing to do with Miss Duquesne's relationship with coworker Eric Delko?-, Stetler asked out of the blue. Taken aback by the sudden shift of topic, for it was becoming dangerously personal, and by the fact that Stetler somehow knew of Calleigh and Eric, Horatio wasn't able to hide his surprise, his expression gave away the extent of his shock. Stetler did nothing to hide his smirk.

-I don't know what you mean. -, the redhead replied, regaining his composure.

-Really? Some poor Detective you must be, if you haven't noticed Delko's romantic interest in Calleigh Duquesne. -, Stetler taunted.

-They never gave me reasons to question their professionalism. -, Horatio replied through gritted teeth, jaw firmly set. –Are we quite finished? I've got better things to do. -, he snapped, standing from behind his desk. Stetler stood as well, a condescending smile on his face.

-Sure thing, Horatio. Do me a favor? Let me have a copy of your statement, will you?-

-Sure thing, _Rick_. -, the redhead growled, effectively pushing the undesired guest outside.

***CONTINUES***

So, any good? Sorry, I've been neglecting this story, Night Stalkers has taken a lot of my time lately… I'll try to better balance my two fics, promise!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: LIGHT AND DARKNESS

-Hey, Dad!-, Kyle waved as soon as Horatio stepped out in the sunlight. Snapping his head towards him and Ronnie, he smiled and waved back, slipping his shades on.

-Wow, that's a cool move he's got there…-, Ronnie commented. Kyle looked at her quizzically; she just shrugged. –Hey, you can't deny it! He looks around, then caresses the stems of his sunglasses, then looks down and finally slips then on. It's fascinating. -, she laughed. Kyle scowled.

-Hi, guys. -, Horatio greeted the couple, halting before them, hands automatically coming to rest on his belt. Ronnie grinned at the gesture; Kyle's scowl deepened.

-Did you know that Ronnie's got a crush on you?-, the young man asked his father cheekily, sneering at the girl. She glared at him, then smirked. –Someone's jealous…-, she hissed.

-That's not true!-, Kyle protested. Ronnie shook her head, smiling all the way. –Sure it is, otherwise you wouldn't have said what you just said. -, she bit back.

-That you're in _looove_ with my dad?-, the blond repeated, stressing comically the word _love._ Ronnie rolled her eyes; Horatio chuckled, leading the two quarreling youngsters to his car, his hands on their shoulders.

-Face it, he's charming and a true gentleman, he could teach you a trick or two with women…-, the African American girl sassed, winking at Horatio. The redhead laughed, patting his son on the back.

-Looks like I found myself an admirer, after all. -, he joked.

-Whatever…-, his son growled.

*

The ride to Ronnie's house became quieter as time passed, therefore as they approached their destination. The girl sat on the backseat, hugging her backpack tightly, Kyle as still as a statue. As soon as he took notice of her accelerating heartbeat, however, he reached to her, putting his left hand on her right one, but without making her lose her grip on her backpack. Her eyes darted to his, she gave him a tight smile; he smiled back.

Once Horatio had killed the engine off, he held the door open for the two youngsters. They got out without saying a word, Kyle giving a worried glance to his father; he shook his head, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

Horatio preceded them to the door. He swiftly tore the yellow tape with the inscription _CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS _and inserted the key in the lock, gaining entrance.

The three of them stood still for a minute, looking around the dimly lit place. The first to snap out of her reverie was Ronnie, who turned on the light and motioned for her two companions to follow her upstairs. She tried with all her might to ignore the vestiges of the terrible deeds that had occurred only the day before.

She ran straight to her room. She turned on the light, making it possible for Kyle to take in the place. The room was painted a faint yellow, a color well complimented by the orange sheets of Ronnie's bed; the wall on his right was occupied by a white wardrobe, it caught his attention because it was the first stop the girl made. She opened doors and drawers, retrieving clothes, a pair of sneakers and… underwear. Kyle's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment, but Ronnie seemed strangely non-uncomfortable; she just wrapped bras and panties in a green T-shirt and stuffed everything in her backpack. She then turned around, heading towards the wall in front of Kyle. About damn time! There stood a beautiful electric guitar, white with silver finishing. Ronnie hugged it to her chest, then hung it on her back, turning towards the young man and his father.

-I'm done, here… let me take a couple of thing from the study and we'll get going. -, she said, walking towards them.

-There's no rush, Ronnie. -, Horatio told her gently. She nodded, stepping out of the room. She guided father and son to another room on their right, repeating the sequence of opening the door and turning on the lights. A study, complete with two desk and three bookcases, literally overflowing with books and magazines. Ronnie made straight for the smallest one on their right, where her school texts were; she started sorting them by title, selecting only the ones she'd still need to follow her last year of high school.

As she worked her way through the school books, a sudden thought flickered across Horatio's mind.

-Ronnie?-, he called, waiting for the girl to turn towards him. –Would you mind picking a couple of books that could help us better understand your adoptive parents' research?-, he asked politely. The girl smirked bitterly.

-Sure. -, she replied, shifting to the biggest bookcase, squeezed between the other smaller two. Her hands flew without hesitation to a couple textbooks, which she threw at Horatio. The man swiftly caught them, raising an eyebrow at the girl. She shrugged.

-I don't agree with the conclusions they draw towards the end. -, she offered as an explanation. –However, that's the best you'll ever manage to find for now. -, she added, brows furrowed at the two books. –Anyway, I'm done. -, she said after a while.

Both Kyle and Horatio raised an eyebrow at her. –Nothing else?-, the younger man asked disbelieving.

-You took my computer to the Lab. -, Ronnie replied, nodding to Horatio. –My phone and iPod are in my backpack already, so yes, that's all. -, she explained.

Horatio's heart constricted a bit for the young woman. Her adoptive family was so rich, but she seemed to have so few possessions… a couple of electronic devices, a guitar, books, some clothes… it was just so impersonal, so cold, like she didn't belong there.

-Could you open the safe for me?-, he asked. The girl nodded mutely, leading them to the master bedroom. God, it must be painful…

*

She broke down… on the way back to the stairs, she caught a glimpse of Steve's bedroom and it took her breath away… she reached for the wall with a hand to steady herself, not trusting her legs, and ventured inside without turning the light on.

Horatio let her have some sort of privacy, waiting outside with Kyle. She reemerged mere seconds later, a photo in her hands. She handed it to Horatio.

-That's me with my little Project on the beach, he had just splashed me with water and I was chasing after him…-, she explained between ragged breaths, hot tears falling from the corners of her slightly almond shaped eyes.

-Come on, let's go outside. -, Horatio suggested, leading the way, trusting his son would offer the girl the physical comfort she undoubtedly needed.

Once outside the house, Horatio went to the car to retrieve the yellow tape, which he carefully reapplied over the door. Wanting to leave some more privacy to the guys, he let his feet carry him to the back of the house, where Calleigh…

He stopped before turning the second corner, he wasn't so sure he wanted to revive that experience anymore; he just stood there, perfectly still, until he felt a warm hand clasp his shoulder. Kyle.

-You alright, Dad?-, he demanded, concern evident in his facial expression.

-Yeah, I was just…-, Horatio started to reply, but again, he stopped. What could he possibly say, if he himself didn't know what he was doing there?

-Something happened here. -, Ronnie stated from a couple of feet away from the two men. They both looked questioningly at her, the exact same expression on their disturbingly blue eyes. Repressing a shiver at the intensity of their gazes on her, she took a step towards them, then pointed to the back of the house.

-How… how can you tell?-, Horatio demanded, voice rough with emotion.

-I… I feel somethin'… something's definitely off over there… there's… it's the smell of the dead…-, the girl finished in a whisper.

Horatio looked positively alarmed.

***CONTINUES***

So, impressions?


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: AWAKE

-Okay, bluish skin, goo on your hands when you tried grabbing him, assaulted your coworker… zombie, definitely. -, Ronnie sentenced, trying to read Horatio's expression through the rear-view mirror. The shades prevented her from doing so.

-What…?-, he couldn't finish, for the life of him, he couldn't finish his question. Luckily for him, Ronnie got his meaning.

-I don't know for sure… nothin' major, that's for sure, they're not… contagious. -, she replied. Horatio nodded, relieved.

-Listen, I… I could do some research for you, if you'd like…-, Ronnie said in a little voice, glancing at Kyle. He looked questioningly at her; she motioned for him to way.

-Research?-, the redhead repeated.

-Yeah, I sometimes chat with some of my adoptive parents' coworkers… not that they knew, of course… they're young and unbiased and… and they listen to what I have to say!-, Ronnie said forcefully.

Horatio remained silent for a while; Kyle was already thinking he'd refuse, but then his father surprised them both with his response. –I trust you'll be discreet?-

-Of course! After all, I don't know much of anything, right? What could I possibly tell 'em?-, Ronnie replied good-naturedly. Horatio chuckled.

-You're right. –

*

Natalia had just finished her lunch in a nearby cafeteria, she was headed towards the Lab when an odd occurrence made her stop dead in her tracks.

There stood Horatio, some odds feet away, with a young African American girl. She was pressing a paper bag in his hands, Natalia could detect a note of urgency in her behavior. Her boss was shaking his head, a small smile grace his lips.

_Odd_…, Natalia thought.

It looked as if Horatio had surrendered, for he had finally taken possession of the bag, while the girl did a small victory dance. The redhead laughed, a full, heartfelt laugh, a sound Natalia had rarely ever heard. It astounded her.

The girl stepped on her tiptoes, kissing Horatio's cheek, then ran away, waving at the man in the process. He waved back, then turned, his cheeks slightly colored. Natalia smirked, resuming her walking. So the big boss had found himself a girlfriend… even if she looked a bit young… oh well, good for him. And for his employees…

*

-Hey, boss, what's in there?-, Natalia asked, approaching Horatio and nodding to the bag in his hands.

Her boss shrugged, a small smile still playing at the corners of his lips.

-Mom brought me lunch…-, was all he said, winking at the woman, then turning away, probably headed to his office.

_Now, that was strange…_, Natalia thought, her heart doing a little flip flop in her chest, cheeks coloring slightly.

*

He was hunched over a microscope when his phone rang.

-Caine. -, he said.

-_Horatio? It's me, Alexx. Calleigh's awake. _-, the relieved voice of their former ME greeted him. He smiled on the phone, forgetting all about his previous work. Straightening his posture, he pushed the electronic device more firmly against his hear.

-That's good news, Alexx, thank you. Is she up for visits?-, he asked. Silence met his question. –Alexx?-

-_I'm here… yeah, she's fine and definitely up for visits…-_

Something was off, he could tell by the uneasiness in her voice. Now, if he could just put his fingers on it…

-Do the others know already?-, he wanted to know, eyeing Miss Boa Vista skidding through the corridor. Again, silence on the other end of the line. –Alexx? Is something wrong?-, he couldn't refrain himself from asking.

-_No, no, Horatio, don't you worry. Yes, Eric called the others. I'll meet you here in a few, okay?-_

While he replied, he tried not to sound too suspicious about her remark about Eric having already called the others… her voice had changed in tone, soothing while addressing him, as always, then bitter as she told him about the Cuban… what had he missed? What had she tried to tell him without actually speaking?

Only one way to find out. Shrugging his lab coat off of his shoulders, he tidied up his workbench, then hurried outside to his Hummer. Calleigh was okay, it was all it mattered to him.

*

He reached the hospital in record time. He found his teammates gathered around Eric, just outside Calleigh's room. He approached them smoothly, sunglasses in his right hand. He made eye contact with Natalia; a flash of worry flickered through her hazel eyes, making Horatio's blue ones narrow. Finally, they all turned towards him.

-Horatio…-, Eric didn't seem pleased to find him there. _What the…?_

-Have you already seen her?-, he asked, in an attempt to find answers. The young Cuban's expression hardened.

-Look, Horatio, it's nothin' personal, but I think it would be better if you didn't go in there. -, he replied, crossing his arm over his toned chest. Horatio's eyes widened in shock.

-Pardon?-, he managed to force out.

-Listen, she freaked out when you approached her yesterday… I don't want her to get upset, do you?-, Eric explained his point, making it impossible for Horatio to deny all of it.

-Of course not, but…-, the redhead tried protesting, but the Cuban cut him off.

-For her, Horatio. Do it for her. -, his voice was pleading, his eyes… definitely not, hard as if daring Horatio to contradict him.

Ryan and Natalia held their breaths, Eric had gone too far this time… surely Horatio would put him back in his place?

-Anything…-, the redhead whispered, so faintly that his coworkers had to strain their ears to catch that single word. -… for _Calleigh._ -, their boss finished, more forcefully this time, looking Delko straight in the eye. The younger man sustained his gaze, barely hiding his smirk. –Thanks, H, I knew you'd do the right thing for her. –

-Horatio? May I speak with you for a moment, please?-, Alexx suddenly piped up, rage flaring in her chocolate brown eyes. Eric ignored her, turning towards the door to Calleigh's room. –One at a time, guys. Try not to overwhelm her too much, okay?-, the former ME warned her friends, eyeing Eric's back distastefully. He flat out ignored her, entering with purposeful strides.

The pretty African American woman grabbed Horatio's arm with a little too much force, effectively dragging him away from Ryan and Natalia, who nervously avoided each other's gaze. Alexx led the redhead to a private corner, turning sharply towards him.

-Why?-, she asked angrily. Horatio was taken aback by such haste.

-Alexx, I… I don't know what you mean. What's going on?-, he replied, head tilting to one side.

-What is wrong with you, Horatio? You let Eric have the upper hand… it's not like you!-, Alexx accused, pointing one of her perfectly polished fingers to the man's chest. Horatio exhaled loudly, momentarily closing his eyes, squeezing them is if in pain. When he reopened them, his expression was troubled.

-He was right, Alexx. I… I'm not what Calleigh needs at the moment. -, he said softly, putting the dark thoughts that were swimming in his head mildly on words. Alexx looked outraged at that.

-Are you outta your mind? She needs all of her friends by her side…-, the woman replied, hissing.

Horatio shook his head sadly, a tired smile on his lips. –I ah… I don't think I qualify as that anymore…-, he admitted.

Alexx's expression dropped. To that extent had they shut each other out of their lives?

-Listen, Alexx…-, Horatio suddenly began, regaining some sort of composure; feeling it was important, Alexx gave him her fullest attention. –Have you run tests on Calleigh's blood?-, he asked. The woman's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

-Its' funny that you'd mention it. Yeah, as a matter of fact we did… we found some things off in the results…-, she explained, surveying Horatio closely. When he started looking worried, she knew he was keeping something from her.

-Alright, tell me. What do you know that I don't?-

Horatio sighed. –Okay, I'll tell you, but it's just between you and me, got it?-, he said seriously.

-Always, Horatio. -, Alexx quickly assured him.

-Well, my tales begins with one Veronica Mitchell…-

***CONTINUES***

Okay, I'm beginning to lose my motivation… do you think I should continue this?


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: WOMANIZER

-I swear, Horatio, I've never heard anything quite like that. I had no idea…-, Alexx exclaimed, shaking her head in amazement.

-Believe me, neither did I. -, Horatio replied gravely, playing with the sunglasses in his hands.

-What's gonna happen to the girl?-, the woman asked then, looking her friend squarely in the eye. He shrugged.

-I'm not sure. I'd gladly let her stay at my place, but that wouldn't look too good, now would it?-, Horatio replied. Alexx nodded. –I think I'll leave her alone until Kyle returns to _Julia…_-, Alexx nearly winced at the bitterness in Horatio's tone; God knew if he could be a better parent than Julia had ever been. –Then, we'll see. -, he concluded.

-Okay, well, if you need my help don't hesitate to call. -, she offered sincerely. Horatio gave her a tight smile.

-Thank you, Alexx, I appreciate it. –, he said, effectively ending the topic. Alexx crossed her arms over her chest, as if preparing for another battle.

-Now, are you up for visiting Miss Duquesne?-, she asked. Seeing his expression soften, she grinned, knowing she had managed to convince him. He grinned back.

-You're one of a kind, Alexx Woods, you know that?-, he joked.

-I know, sweetie. Come. -, she instructed, taking hold of the redhead's arm. They walked leisurely through the corridors, however, when they reached Calleigh's room, they came to an abrupt halt.

-What the…?-, Alexx exclaimed, then motioned for a nearby nurse to approach them. –Where's the patient, Calleigh Duquesne?-, she barked, nodding towards the empty room. The young nurse shrugged. –She checked herself out. I think her boyfriend took her home. -, she replied. After having been dismissed, she walked away, not wishing to further enrage Doctor Woods.

-I'm gonna kill that dunderhead… Horatio, keep an eye on her, alright?-, she sighed, turning towards her friend.

-Will do, Alexx. Will do. -, he assured her seriously.

*

Upon returning to the Lab, Miss Boa Vista informed Horatio that Eric had effectively taken Calleigh home; she didn't specify whose, though. _Probably for the better_, Horatio thought. Problem was, he had taken the following day, a Sunday, off too, along with the remaining of Saturday, without consulting Horatio first.

Natalia noticed rage flaring in her boss's azure eyes, hell, who wouldn't? It was there, plain and open, even if his posture gave nothing away about the turmoil he must be feeling. Watching his retreating back, her shoulders sagged. Eric had gone too far ant that was tearing at Horatio's heart, he wanted to protect Calleigh that much.

_Cal, you're lucky for having a wonderful person such as Horatio to care that deeply for you. I hope you'll realize it._

*

They were at her place; she was currently taking a shower while he was… doing stuff. She hated hospitals, and he did too. Too many bad memories… No big surprise, then, that when Eric told her he could easily take her home, Calleigh had accepted immediately, not waiting for Alexx's opinion.

And here she was, in her own home, with the man she loved… why, then, couldn't she stop thinking about Horatio? He not coming to visit, especially when all the others were there, had stung, more than she cared to admit. _Why? How could he not make time for me?_, she asked herself. Then, she felt ashamed. He had a Lab to run and if she knew him well, he was probably chasing after the man who had put her in the hospital bed in the first place, even if that meant working alone. One a Saturday night. Realizing how pathetic it sounded, spending a Saturday night at the Lab alone for a coworker, Calleigh felt grateful for having Eric in her life. Even if a little part of her brain suggested she should be grateful to the redhead, the predominant part was still too biased because of the lack of visits on his part.

Exiting the shower, she wrapped a white fluffy towel around her, then tiptoed towards the kitchen in search of Eric. It was he who found her, wrapping his arms around her mid section.

-Hi. -, he breathed in her neck. The little flip flop of her stomach when he was that intimate with her was weaker than usual. She realized it was because she was famished.

-Hi. I'm…-, she couldn't finish her sentence, for he was already nuzzling her neck. Trying to remain calm, she tried again. –Eric, I'm a bit hungry…-, she said.

Sucking in the tender flesh of her neck, it took Eric a moment to reply. –I am too, baby…-

Calleigh shook her head. –No, Eric, I'm hungry for food. -, she explained.

-Oh… Well, I checked, there's nothing edible in the fridge. Either we order take out or we go out. -, he replied somewhat dumbly. He wasn't expecting that kind of comment.

Calleigh sighed. She didn't want to go out, but knowing Eric wasn't very domestic, she realized it was probably the better choice.

-Give me a minute to dress, we're going out. -, she stated before disappearing in her bedroom. Eric sighed. That was not how he'd imagined her return home…

*

-Caine. –, Horatio barked on the phone.

-_Dad? It's Kyle. -_, his son's panicked voice filled his ears, alarming the redhead.

-What's wrong, son?-, he asked.

_-It's Mom, I'm… I'm worried about her. -_, Kyle replied, agitated. Keeping his emotions in check, Horatio replied calmly: –Take a deep breath, son. Now, tell me everything from the beginning. –

-_She's just called me. She wanted me to come back home, but… her voice was strange, she wasn't making much sense… I think she said something about Ronnie, too, but I'm not sure… I think she was driving, I could make out the engine…_-

In the distance, Ronnie's voice was barely audible. –_Does she know you're here? I think she's looking for you…-_

Realizing she was probably right, Horatio didn't think twice before answering. –_Stay put, I'm on my way. _–

On his way to the Hummer, Horatio called Tripp, asking him to meet him at his house and look out for Julia, who was probably on drugs.

It took him few minutes to arrive home. Getting out from the Hummer, he spotted Julia's car on the other side of the street. Right hand immediately lowering to the holster, he approached the door to his house. Angry shouts made him realize such caution was probably for the best.

-Kyle, come with me, come on!-, Julia was shouting, banging on the door. –It's that bitch, isn't it? She has bewitched you! My son wouldn't sleep with a black whore…-

Outraged, Horatio strode towards the woman, calling her name. Julia spun around; it took a moment to realize it was Horatio who had spoken. Her rage was momentarily diverted to him.

-How could you? How could you let her have her way with our son?-, she accused angrily.

-Julia…-, Horatio tried reasoning, hoping his tone was as soothing as he wanted. Not enough, though: it only fueled the woman's rage.

-You're sleeping with her, aren't you? You're sick, Horatio! You're leading our son astray!-

Luckily for Horatio, Frank chose that moment to make his appearance, along with another officer. They took Julia by the arms in spite of her struggling and dragged her to their car, where the officer performed some tests on her.

Slowly approaching them, Tripp raised his head to Horatio. –Cocaine, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Horatio, we'll have to arrest her. -, the Texan explained, almost apologetically. Horatio's eyes remained inscrutable, he just nodded slowly.

-I think it'd be best for her, to spend the night at the police station. Take her. -, he simply said, turning towards his house. Kyle and Ronnie were at the door, watching the scene play out in front of them. Closing the door behind him, a hand on Ronnie's shoulder to offer silent support, Julia's screams still reached them.

-You're a womanizer, Horatio!-

The redhead chuckled bitterly. _So far from the truth…_

***CONTINUES***

Poor Horatio, I'm almost as bad as the CSI:M writers, don't you think? So what did you think about it? Reviews make me happy!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: SICK

-Horatio, I did some research…-, Ronnie started once she had placed a plate full of paella in front of the redhead. He smiled at her, showing appreciation for the kind gesture. They had waited for him before starting to eat, and that paella definitely looked homemade.

-I'm all ears. -, he replied, understanding her need to forget all about Julia. He himself had often felt that same way. His son had nothing to object to.

-I heard from my friends from the lab, they had obviously heard about my family. They didn't press me with questions, just wanted to make sure I was fine. -, Horatio's look had to have betrayed something, for she felt in need to add: -I choose my friends wisely, got burned one too many times. – Horatio nodded silently.

-They think it could have to do with my adoptive parents' research. -, she stated. Horatio's eyes narrowed. –You do, too. -, it was a statement, not a question. She nodded. –What else? And a zombie attacking one of your CSIs is a dead giveaway, don't you think?-, she replied.

Noticing she was looking expectantly at him, meaning the question was made to him, too, Kyle nodded, unsure. –Could be…-

-Oh, come on! I wouldn't be surprised if it turns out that zombie… that it killed my family. -, she said it with an anger, a burning emotion that made both men firmly believe she was right. Shaking away the feeling, Kyle tried reasoning with the girl.

-Maybe… maybe it's just been attracted by the smell of blood? You said… there was a lot of it there. -, he pointed out.

-We're the nearest cemetery?-, Ronnie replied to his question with a question of her own, this time looking at Horatio. Not following her reasoning, he looked at her quizzically. That seemed to fuel her.

-Listen, what's the probability of an itinerant corpse wondering far away from the cemetery from which it comes from? I'll tell you, minimal. You said it was starting to decompose, right?-, she launched in her explanation. Horatio nodded. She seemed pleased with his answer. –Well, a decaying corpse under the Miami sun… they're not creatures of light by definition, I myself work better after the sun sets… I'll tell you what I think: someone awoke that thing and ordered it to attack. –

That possibility was so… out of the ordinary, for lack of a better definition, and horrifying that both Horatio and Kyle were left speechless.

-That…-, Horatio cleared his throat, choosing his words with great care. –That's possible…-, he offered. Ronnie's brows furrowed. –I'm sensing a big but…-, she said. Horatio sighed.

-But, I find myself hoping it's not as you depicted it. It'd be hard to prove something like that to a judge, let alone a whole jury. -, he explained his point. Nothing, Ronnie didn't want to accept it, she had a battle to fight.

-You fear they won't believe you if you tell them it was a zombie, right?-, she summarized. Horatio tilted his head to one side, conceding her that, but he clarified: -I don't fear it, I know it. Believe me, they made a fuss for less. –

-Okay, I got it. But maybe, they will believe me. -, Ronnie replied, eyes glistening with passion and wit. Afraid of that look, Kyle piped up: -What are you thinking?-

-That they'll have to believe your father once they see me resuscitate a zombie. -, she proclaimed, satisfied with herself.

-No! Are you crazy? They'll… they'll… they'll make an x-file out of you! They'll do crazy experiments with your body, like a guinea pig!-, Kyle protested vehemently. Despite the seriousness of his tone, Ronnie burst out laughing.

-This is quite serious, Ronnie. Are you up for it?-, Horatio asked, searching the girl's eyes, They were resolute.

-Of course. Anything for my little Project. I'm up for a demonstration, Horatio. -, she stated, perfectly serious. Horatio nodded.

-Okay. But I think some… training would be advisable. -, he replied, effectively confusing the girl. –Training?-, she asked.

-Yes. You should… do it at least once before having an audience. -, Horatio explained. The girl's lips moved to form an "O", then she nodded in understanding. –You're on. -, she declared.

-You're nuts!-, Kyle objected. Ronnie shook her head no. –No, I… I owe them this, all of this. –

*

-C'mon, Cal, pick up!-, Alexx swore, phone pressed between shoulder and cheek. She was trying to reach Calleigh, but her apartment phone was ringing to nothing. After several more moments, she desisted.

-Great! I swear, if Eric is having his wicked way with my baby girl I'll… umpf!-, she went on, searching the address book for her cell phone number.

She tried that as well, but she was met only by the answering machine. Swearing again, she left her a message, asking her friend to call her back. She sighed.

*

They had returned home after having eaten at a nearby restaurant. Eric was currently in the bathroom, washing his teeth. He found his girlfriend's behavior… peculiar. She usually avoided large plates of meat, especially if only half cooked, rare, but that evening she had ordered just that, an enormous rare steak. She had practically devoured it, polishing her plate before him; she had that blissful expression on her face… Eric smirked at his reflection on the mirror. Maybe she'd feel like playing, seeing as she was so happy…

He had to work on her, but in the end he easily slipped his tongue between her pink lips, tasting and exploring and battling her own tongue. They started stroking each other, kissing and biting and nuzzling, when Calleigh suddenly stopped.

-What's wrong?-, Eric demanded, not completely lucid. She hopped down from the bed, running towards the bathroom. –I feel sick!-, she called over her shoulder, already closing the door behind her.

Eric sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow. _Just great, now she gets sick! Why couldn't she order an hamburger?_

***CONTINUES***

So, first problems for Eric… think he'll be able to manage with what I'm planning for him?


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: REVELATIONS

Morning found Horatio ripped from the Mitchell case, focused instead on interceding with a judge on behalf of Julia. His prayers were left unheard, and if he were honest with himself, that was for the best. By lunchtime, Julia had been sentenced to six months worth of social works and to a huge fine.

As soon as he had returned to the Lab from speaking with the judge, he had called his son to tell him the news. He didn't seem so surprised.

_-I… I never realized she was this bad… her accusing you and Ronnie of all those awful things made me open my eyes, I think… I… I love you, Dad…-_, Kyle said at the other end of the line. Hearing him say such wonderful things made Horatio's heart soar in his chest. He wasn't that bad of a father, after all, and his son seemed to have acknowledged that.

-I love you, too, son. -, he whispered back.

*

At the same time, in another part of the city, Calleigh Duquesne had just switched her cell phone on. Hearing the message Alexx had left her in the voicemail, she dialed her friend's number. She answered at the third ring.

_-Hello?- _

-Hi, Alexx, it's me, Calleigh. You wanted to talk?-, the blonde asked, relieved to hear the sound of a friendly, female voice.

-_Yes , sugar, and I still do. Is Eric with you at the moment?-_, the African American woman said, seemingly out of the blue. Furrowing her brow in confusion, it took a moment for Calleigh to reply.

-No, he's gone out. But why does it matter? And how did you know…?-, her friend didn't let her complete the question.

-_That you two are together?-, _she finished for her. –_Please, it's like you have it written on your foreheads! And, to answer your early question, this has everything to do with Eric. _–

Not liking Alexx's tone, Calleigh replied in a tone far harsher than she had originally intended: -Spit it out, Alexx. –

-_Listen, Cal, both you and Eric are my friends, and despite this fact, I have no right to judge whomever you feel like going out with… but Horatio is my friend, too, one of my best…-_, she trailed off.

At the mention of her boss's name, alarms went off in Calleigh's head. –What does this have to do with Horatio?-, she whispered, already knowing the answer would definitely not please her.

-_Did you know that Horatio stopped by, yesterday? Did Eric tell you?-_, Alexx barked, voice raising in anger. Calleigh let it go, focusing instead on the new piece of information provided by her friend. _So Horatio _had_ come to her, after all._ Thinking about it made her in fact feel bad about the previous day's musings…

-_I take your silence as a no. Now, want to know why you didn't see him? It's been Eric who told him not to enter in your room. -, _Alexx pressed on, unperturbed.

Calleigh's eyes widened in shock. –WHAT?!-, she screamed, crutching the phone tighter against her ear.

-_Glad I finally managed to extort a reaction from you…_-, Calleigh could practically see the snort on her friend's face. –_You heard me well, your precious Eric told Horatio not to come see you, he didn't want you to become too agitated. -_, now her words were bitter and acid, they almost made the blonde flinch.

-Why… why is that?-, Calleigh was afraid to ask.

-_Don't you remember?-_, Alexx voice, which had considerably softened, soother her, making her shook her head no. She realized her friend couldn't see her, but Alexx replied nevertheless. –_There's no easy way to tell you, honey.-_, she sighed. –_You… bit him in the wrist. -_, she deadpanned.

-WHAT?-, came Calleigh's immediate and shocked reply. Another sigh at the other end of the line.

_-You bit him. -_, Alexx repeated. –_But don't worry, he's fine. He was so worried about you, Eric even managed to make him feel responsible, somehow…-_, she added, hoping this would distract the blonde. She succeeded.

-Again, WHAT? Why should Horatio feel responsible, he didn't do anything! It's me who should be ashamed…-, Calleigh asked, bewildered.

-_You know him, Cal, he always feel responsible. Eric's gone too far this time, and Horatio, being the man he is, let him have the upper hand. The mere thought of upsetting you made him almost cry out in pain. _-, Alexx replied, putting emphasis on her every word. She really wanted Calleigh to see her point.

Calleigh closed her eyes, exhaling slowly, a painful expression on her face. –What did he say?-, she demanded, a bit masochistically, in her own opinion.

-_He said, and I quote, "anything for Calleigh". Now, cut the man some slack and talk to him, you owe him, after he saved your life. If he hadn't gone out to check on you…-, _her friend replied. Now, that was too much to bear: it was _him_ who saved her life?

-_I gather from your silence that Eric forgot to tell you, right? I'd talk to him, too, if I were you…-, _Alexx cooed in her ear. Expression hardening, Calleigh unconsciously straightened her position.

-You leave Eric Delko to me…-

At the other end of the line, Doctor Alexx Woods grinned in pure satisfaction.

_I owe it to you, Horatio… and to Calleigh, too._

***CONTINUES***

Short, but I felt it was necessary. Let me know what you think?


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15: HORATIO'S NEW GIRLFRIEND

Half an hour and Horatio's shift would end. Calleigh stepped out from the elevator, running towards the reception.

-Is Lieutenant Caine in his office at the moment?-, she asked the receptionist, slightly out of breath.

-Sorry, Ma'am, you just missed him. He left five minutes ago. -, the woman replied kindly. The blonde's eyes widened in shock: Horatio never left early, especially if he was working an important case. Anger crossed her emerald irises: he considered that case important, right? Catching the bastard who had put her in the hospital and all…?

As if somehow sensing her thoughts, the receptionist felt the need to add: -… the poor man was already here when my colleague arrived, her shift starts at seven in the morning…-

Calleigh's cheeks reddened in shame. She turned sharply, both eager to follow Horatio and to hide her feelings. She mumbled a curt thank you, effectively fleeing from the reception.

_What is wrong with me? And why does Horatio have to be at the receiving end of everybody's frustration?_

-Calleigh!-, a relieved voice resonated behind her. The blonde spun around, stopping, so that Natalia could catch up with her. The brunette embraced her friend, hugging her tight.

-Nat, I can't breathe!-, Calleigh laughed, circling the younger woman's waist with her arms. Smiling, Natalia let her go.

-I'm just glad that you're well enough to go out on your own… are you looking for Eric? I thought he had the day off…-, the brunette babbled, excited. For that reason, she missed the look of worry on the older woman's face. Just because she was seeing the Cuban, that didn't mean her whole life centered around him. She was entitled to look for other people, wasn't she?

-Actually, I was hoping to catch up with Horatio…-, Calleigh explained softly, looking away. Natalia chose not to notice that, she was that desperate to share the newest gossip with her female colleague.

-He left early… I think he had a date with his new girlfriend. -, she said conspiratorially. Calleigh looked at her disbelievingly.

-I know, I know, it seems sci-fi, but I've got evidence!-, Natalia went on, getting more excited by the minute. –Yesterday I saw him with a young African American girl, she had brought him lunch. He was all smiles and pleasantries, he even winked at me! He got that shy grin he wears while talking to women he likes… I think he may be in love… well, if she makes him happy, even if she seemed really young to me, I'm definitely happy for him, God knows if he's got bad luck with girlfriends…-

Calleigh shook her head, trying to sort through all the new pieces of information Natalia had just provided her. Horatio was currently seeing a woman? How come she had never seen it coming? Generally, she easily caught on every nuance of her boss's behavior, especially when it concerned love affairs. What had changed?

_You have changed, Duquesne! Fucking Delko all day long as rendered you blind to what's going on around you!_, her own brain accused her. She tried ignoring it, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to deny what was evident both to her and to others. Especially others.

-I'm sorry, Nat, but I really have to go. See you tomorrow, okay?-, Calleigh said suddenly, running away from her friend. She just shrugged, tossing a –See ya tomorrow!- after the retreating blonde head.

*

_So he found himself a decent girl, good for him, he's got every right at happiness. Why do I feel so… left behind, then? I just want to cry, why is that? It's not like we were something more than colleagues, right? Then why do I feel like he betrayed me, by not telling me about his new girlfriend? We've never told one another about our love interests, not in so many words, but the extra sparkle in our eyes, the teasing comments… we always guessed right. We used to look out for each other. We used to be friends, that's what. Now we're strangers._

_What went wrong? And when?_

…

_Maybe… maybe he felt the exact same way I feel now when he realized I was going out with Eric. Betrayal. Why, though? Why should he have felt bad about it? Why do I have to feel bad for not telling him? He's not my father and he wasn't my lover… A boss doesn't have to know what's going on in his employees' life, right?_

_But, maybe, a friend is entitled to it…_

_Crap._

*

-Aww, c'mon! Integrals are just plain awful! They don't make sense whatsoever!-, Kyle complained, crumpling the offending piece of paper in front of him. Ronnie sighed, shaking her head.

-They're not, you just need to think some and be… imaginative. -, she replied, showing the boy the correct carrying out of the exercise.

-Gosh, you're so awfully good at it. Have you already thought about University?-, the fair-headed young man asked, hoping to distract his friend. No such luck.

-I know what you're trying to do, Kyle, and it's not going to work. But I'll answer you anyway: yes, I've already thought about University and I'm seriously considering Biology, Chemistry or Physics. I just love science so much!-, she replied, sternly at the beginning, than more relaxed, a small smile on her face.

Kyle shook his head, smiling himself. –Well, good for you. I like Biology, but Chemistry is still a wonder to me… not to mention Physics… I'm rubbish at it. -, he sighed.

-Well, you don't reinvent yourself Physician all in a day's work. -, Ronnie pointed out. Kyle winced.

-Somehow I sensed you were going to say something like that…-, he trailed off. His friend was on the point of scowling at him when suddenly the doorbell rang. Glancing menacingly at the boy, Ronnie went to answer it, seeing as she was already standing.

-Saved by the bell!-, she muttered, making Kyle grin with satisfaction.

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

I stood there nervously, waiting for him to answer the door. I heard noises inside, so I knew he was there, and fast approaching. God, but that scared me. What was I going to say to him, anyway? I hadn't had the good sense to prepare a somewhat coherent speech, so the prospect of coming face to face with Horatio scared the crap out of me. An unusual thing, really, and that saddened me.

…

The fact that I feared talking to the man? Or maybe the possibility that spending so much time with Eric had somehow killed many of my brain cells?

Even if I weren't so caught up in my little world, a young girl poking her head outside my boss's door would have rendered me speechless anyway. Dark skin, dark hair and dark eyes, she corresponded to Natalia's description of Horatio's girlfriend. And when she'd said young, boy, she wasn't kidding! Was she still attending high school?

Her chocolate eyes took in my appearance, she was probably trying to figure out who I was. Oddly enough, her gaze didn't disturb me as much as I would have expected. Her expression was curious, sweet, and a bit sad, too.

-Hello, Ma'am. I… guess you're looking for Horatio?-, she asked shyly, his name rolling off her tongue with an ease I didn't particularly like. Jesus, was he really seeing that baby girl?

-Yes, as a matter of fact I am. Is he at home?-, I replied, trying not to give away the depth of the emotions swirling inside of me. She threw a glance over her back, as if unsure of what her answer should be. Please, tell me I didn't interrupt something embarrassing!

-Ronnie? Who's there?-, a male voice asked from the inside. My stomach twisted violently, even if that didn't exactly seemed Horatio's low rumble.

-Visits for your father. -, the girl replied, turning as to look at me once again.

_Father?_

-Calleigh?-

I spun around, _that_ was definitely Horatio's voice. There stood the man himself, balancing three cartons of pizza on one arm while the other was occupied by his suit jacket. Brushing past me , the African American girl ran towards him to offer her help. She took the food from him, smiling. He smiled back before looking at me once again. Plain confusion was written all over his face.

-Ah, sorry to be a nuisance, but we're in a bit of a hurry…-, the girl piped up timidly, clearing her throat softly. We both glanced her way and she shrugged, pointing with her head to the inside. Horatio nodded, motioning for her to precede him.

-You go on. -, he said simply.

-Should we lay the table for four?-, the girl asked, glancing briefly at me. I was so concentrated on her that it took me a couple of seconds to realize Horatio was gazing at me, too, an expectant look on his face. It took me a couple more seconds to understand the meaning of his expression.

-I don't want to intrude, I'll talk to you tomorrow. -, I replied hesitantly, that was new territory for me, after all.

-You never intrude, Calleigh, you should know that by now. -, Horatio replied softly, averting his gaze. I distinctly felt heat raise to my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing. Luckily for me, he wasn't looking my way.

-Good, four it is. I'll call you when we're ready. -, the girl stated matter of fact, disappearing into the depths of the house.

***CONTINUES***

Leave me a little review, please? They just make me happy…


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16: GUITAR HERO

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

The moment I saw him, I couldn't tear my eyes off of him. He was the spitting image of his father, apart from the red hair; his were blond. Side by side, the two Caine men sure were a sight for sore eyes.

Clasping his father's shoulder, Kyle dragged him to the table.

-C'mon, Dad, Ronnie starts in less than two hours!-, he said. His father pushed the chair aside, then motioned for me to sit down. For the life of me, I couldn't refrain from blushing. –It took me ages to convince her to play!-, the boy finished. Horatio chuckled.

-Calleigh Duquesne, meet my son Kyle and his friend Ronnie. -, he said, smiling.

I shook hands with the boy, then waited for the girl, Ronnie, to come to the table. As she handed me a plate full of pizza, she extended her hand for me to shake. So she was _Kyle's_ friend. Now I liked her a bit more.

-Really, Horatio, you should say babysitter. I sure have to treat him like a spoiled little brat!-, Ronnie exclaimed, earning herself a dirty glare from the boy in question. I stared at her in shock: she could talk like that about Horatio's son?

-It's no use looking at me like that, it's the truth! It took me ages to convince you to do your homework!-, the girl added forcefully, pointing her fork menacingly towards the boy. Horatio laughed. Hard. I knew I was staring at him, but I couldn't help myself: the occurrence was so rare…

-Glad someone managed to make my son do some Math! That's a first!-, he sputtered in between laughter.

-Hey, my grades aren't so bad!-, Kyle protested, looking bewildered at his father.

-That's only because you have a brain…-, Ronnie pointed out. He turned towards her rather sharply.

-Somehow, I don't think that was meant as a compliment. -, he commented. Ronnie smirked. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Horatio shaking his head; I turned towards him. He graced me with a small smile.

-They're so cute…-, he whispered. My eyes widened slightly. I'd never heard the word _cute _escape his lips. It was strange. Both Kyle and Ronnie shot him a nasty look.

-You eat your pizza…-, the girl mumbled, burning holes in his forehead.

-So, Ronnie… how did you manage to convince Kyle to do his homework?-, I asked after a while. I couldn't keep quiet for so long, that just wasn't me. The girl shot me a nervous glance. What did I say?

-Well, I promised him he could come with me tonight, I have my rehearsal…-, she said flatly. Obviously, she didn't particularly like the thought.

-Do you sing?-, I asked curiously.

-Nope. Well, sometimes… generally, they had me play the drums, even if my instrument really is the electric guitar. -, Ronnie explained. I couldn't prevent a smile from forming on my face.

-You play the guitar, too?-, she guessed. I nodded. I caught Horatio turning sharply towards me.

-Really? I didn't know it. -, he offered once he sensed I had caught him stare at me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

-Not really a point in telling, I haven't had a chance at playing in… a decade, I think. -, I replied, thoughtfully. Had it really been that long?

-Well, then, maybe we'll be able to change your mind about it? Why don't you come with us?-, Ronnie asked me, unexpectedly. Kyle looked a bit livid.

-Hey! How come you barely met her and you already invite her while I had to beg?-, he complained, raising. His hands flew to his hips; boy, but he reminded me of his father. Ronnie grinned knowingly, standing as well.

-She's a woman, and a colleague. -, she replied, planting a wet kiss on the boy's cheek. Bewildered, he jumped back, wiping furiously the "offended" part, all the while blushing furiously.

Horatio threw his head back, a full laugh erupting from his chest. I watched him, mesmerized. He was so relaxed, so spontaneous… I hadn't had the chance to see that side of my boss in a long time, shoulders relaxed and a huge smile on his face, which somehow made him look years younger, softening his whole features.

-Ronnie, please, don't give my son ideas!-, the man said after regaining his breath, tears of mirth prickling at the corners of his azure eyes.

-What, learning how to play the guitar? Or maybe… plastic surgery?-

This time I laughed with him at his son's pissed face.

*

I've got to give the man credit, the girl is easy to come to like. She knew I needed to talk to Horatio, so she suggested we took two cars; for that reason, I found myself in my own car, with Horatio in the passenger seat, following his Hummer, which was being driven by his son. That was not quite what I had in mind when I decided I needed to talk to Horatio.

The man in question smiled at me, a content sigh barely escaping his lips. God, I sure envied him his relaxation at the moment. No need to add that I was feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing.

-Aren't teenagers just wonderful?-, he asked out of the blue, a small smile still on his lips. I smiled back in spite of myself, he was right, after all.

-Your son is very nice. -, I complimented him. He nodded his thanks, but didn't comment. Then…

-So is Ronnie. You wouldn't guess she's lost her whole family only two days ago. -, he said slowly, softly. My eyes widened in shock.

-What?-

-Her full name is Veronica Mitchell. –

Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle assembled in my head. With a few information from Horatio's part, I got the whole picture in no time. Poor girl…

-Now that you know what's going on in my life, tell me, what's going on in yours? Or, at least, what's going on in your head right now…-, he said softly after a while, not quite looking my way. I sighed. After all, that was the reason we were together at the moment…

-Alexx called me this morning, she had some news and a bit of advice for me…-, I started. Sensing my distress, he was quick at lightening the mood: -Seems like her to me…-

I smiled appreciatively at him before continuing, more resolutely this time. –She told me what happened yesterday at the hospital, what… what Eric told you. I… I guess I just wanted to let you know I don't approve of his behavior…-, damn, I trailed off again. When had it become so difficult talking to him?

-Calleigh, I… I don't blame Eric, you need to believe me. He did what he thought was best for you. -, Horatio said softly, voice thick with emotion. Shit, sometimes that accommodating side of him was so frustrating… why couldn't he be pissed at Eric like I was? I decided to tell him that… well, not in so many words…

-That doesn't mean I've got to like it. -, I proclaimed stubbornly, making the man chuckle.

-No, I suppose it doesn't. Now, about Alexx's advice…-, he asked me, trying to take my mind off of my frustration over Eric. Well, he succeeded only partially.

-That's between me and her… and probably Eric. -, I replied, forcing my boyfriend's name out menacingly for him to understand my meaning. He raised his hands in surrender.

-I apologize, Ma'am. -, he chuckled, tilting his head to one side. I grinned at his mannerism.

-Sorry, Horatio, I'm just really pissed at Eric at the moment, and… well, truth be told, I'm a bit scared by what Alexx told me earlier… about, well, sort of attacking you…-, okay, now I was entitled at trailing off, wasn't I?

He turned sharply towards me, an alarmed expression on his face. –What? No, it wasn't like that…-, he tried protesting. Since we were waiting for the green at the traffic lights, I could easily grab his arm, shifting the light material of his dark shirt to reveal the white of a bandaging. We shared a glance, then he sighed.

-I had hoped not to talk about that with you… how silly of me. -, he stated, looking at the hands in his lap. My brows furrowed in confusion.

-What do you mean?-, I asked him. He sighed, again.

-Exactly what I said. I… didn't want to cause you anymore pain…-, he confessed. God, could this man get more sweet? Apparently, yes.

-Look, they stopped. -, I announced, killing the engine off myself. In spite of the serious topic of the conversation, I couldn't refrain a smile from coming to my lips as I beheld Ronnie embrace her guitar. I remembered the sensation well, it used to bring me so much joy… In the couple of seconds I remained still to survey the scene, Horatio had already gotten out of my Hummer and circled it. He stood in front of my side, holding the door open for me, a hand extended to help me descend. My smile widened at the thoughtful gesture.

-No more gloomy thoughts for today, okay?-, I offered. He smiled back at me.

-You got it, sweetheart. -, he replied. Why did my skin suddenly tingle all over?

***CONTINUES***


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: CATFIGHT

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

It took me a moment to realize the building really was a gym. Ronnie guided as through the corridors, stopping only when we reached the entrance to the bleachers.

-Okay, here we are. Toilets that way and please, please, don't throw tomatoes, alright?-, she said, eyes imploring. Horatio and I chuckled, Kyle replied with a witty remark.

-Kyle, you still owe me, like, four integrals… don't make them ten!-, the girl replied, sticking her tongue out to him before disappearing.

We took our seats, Kyle, then me and finally Horatio, central positions, second row. The box was dimly lit and I could barely make out three distinct forms. Just before a fourth was added, the lights became brighter: Ronnie strode towards the center, smiling and greetings her friends.

-Hey, Reggie, what's up?-, I faintly heard the girl say before stepping towards the drummer, an African American well built, if a bit short, boy. His dread locks reached past his shoulders, dark brown mixed with blond.

-Hey, Ronnie, I heard. I'm sorry. -, Reggie replied, standing to hug the girl.

-Thanks, man. -, Ronnie replied, kissing his cheek. Besides me, I distinctly heard Kyle snort. Oho, jealousy!

-Hey, Ronnie…-, the other two, a short plump girl with blonde hair and a lanky boy cooed, drew closer to the girl. They hugged tight before splitting up.

-So, I brought some company, I hope you don't mind…-, Ronnie declared after having cleared her throat, pointing towards us. Following the direction of her forefinger, the three youngsters nodded towards us.

-Not a problem. Hey, guys, are you ready for some serious rock?-, Reggie shouted. Surprisingly, it was Horatio who shouted back.

-Okay, carrot top, you're on!-, the boy shouted back, grinning cheekily. The four of them consulted briefly, then resumed their battle position.

-You ready? One, two, three…-

The powerful sound of an electric guitar reverberated through the whole room, sending goose bumps running through my skin. Besides me, Horatio whistled. Shocked, I turned towards him.

-Serious rock, no kiddin'-, he whispered, a smile stretching on his full pink lips.

_-__We'll be fighting in the streets  
With our children at our feet  
And the morals that they worship will be gone…-_

Ronnie's voice was melodious, rich and velvety, a bit deep for a girl, but incontestably sensual. Kyle was mesmerized. I grinned.

_-Take a bow for the new revolution  
Smile and grin at the change all around  
Pick up my guitar and play  
Just like yesterday  
Then I'll get on my knees and pray…-_

They chorused, putting every ounce of passion behind their words. Ronnie was very talented, both at singing and at playing the guitar. A shiver ran down my spine; I instantly recognized it, it was the thrill of pleasure.

-_We don't get fooled again!-_

The line was Ronnie's to sing. I admired her passion, it was clear that she loved singing. The moment was perfect for me to study her undisturbed: she was tall, almost as tall as Horatio; her skin was dark, as were her eyes and hair; she wore them in a loose ponytail, which bounced at every turn of her head. I sighed inwardly. She was so young, she didn't care about makeup and snug dresses, she needn't them: proof of that was the fact that she was positively glowing even if she was dressed in grey sweatpants, a simple T-shirt and old sneakers, only a touch of lip salve on her lips.

Repositioning my legs, I looked down at my lap, scrutinizing my current attire: painfully tight black pants, high heels, low cut white tank top and a black jacket; I knew my eyes, cheeks and lips were impeccably made up and my hair straightened. God, there used to be a time when I felt comfortable exiting my house in something different, more casual, but now…

I was startled out of my reverie by a shrieking voice, followed by an impossibly thin blonde girl.

-Why didn't you wait for me?-, she asked, obviously enraged. Everyone froze; like one harmonious body, the four players turned towards the newcomer, putting down the instruments.

-We had a audience, Jennifer. We decided to offer them something for a starter…-, Reggie replied defiantly.

-An audience?-, the girl, Jennifer, repeated, turning sharply towards us. I caught on a sharp intake of breath; her gaze had focused on Kyle. She turned again, if possible more sharply than before.

-Who brought them here?-, she demanded. Ronnie raised her hand, but otherwise remained silent. Jennifer's hands flew to her hips.

-Glad you could make it today…-, she hissed. Ronnie approached her, somewhat menacingly.

-I'm so sorry my parents happened to die the day I had my rehearsals!-, she spat.

-We are sorry for your loss, Veronica. Nevertheless, you should have called. -, sentenced a new voice, a grown up's voice. A second later, a middle aged balding man stepped in front of the light, just above the box.

-The police had my phone, Mr. Reed. I sort of didn't have your number at the time. -, Ronnie replied defiantly, arms crossed over her chest. Mr. Reed chose to ignore her cheeky remark, nodding towards us instead.

-Who are our guests?-, he wanted to know. Before Ronnie had a chance to respond, Jennifer stuttered: -Dad, that's Kyle Harmon. –

That seemed to suffice to the man, for he nodded his head and motioned for the teenagers to go on. I watched as a gloomy Ronnie handed her guitar to Reggie, positioning herself behind the drums. Jennifer stepped forward, stopping exactly in front of the microphone, Ronnie's previous position.

God, that was awful! The girl had no voice! Well, that's not true… she vaguely resembled Nelly Furtado, whose song she was currently singing, only off-key. Groaning, Horatio stood abruptly, excusing himself and mumbling something about going to the toilet.

-It's not that he doesn't like Nelly Furtado, quite the opposite in fact, it's just that…-, Kyle offered as an explanation, pointing with his chin at the box. I smiled at him. I would have never guessed Horatio listened to the Furtado girl; I liked her myself.

-I think he sort of regards this as a crime, Jen's killing the song…-, he joked, smiling himself, then suddenly turned serious. He looked nervously at me.

-You work with my Dad, right?-, he asked. I nodded, encouraging him.

-Have you known him for a long time?-, he continued. I nodded again, a lump forming in my throat.

-Almost a decade now. -, I managed to reply. This time it was him who nodded, thoughtful.

-So you must know him well…-, he muttered, almost to himself. I suppressed a snort; yeah, right! It's not possible to know the man well!

-Do you think Ronnie has a crush on him?-, he asked then, out of the blue. My eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly agape. Then, putting two and two together… I laughed.

-Horatio has that effect on people, especially women… but no, I wouldn't say she's got a crush on him. I think she feels protected, that's what your father is good at inspiring in people, protection, safeness. -, I told him truthfully. Then, grinning, I couldn't refrain from adding: -But I think she may like another man in the Caine household…-

The boy flushed deep pink and turned his head away from me, focusing on the box instead. Just then my phone started ringing. Shit, I forgot to take off the tune! Fishing my purse for the offending device, I swore lightly, imagining just who the caller might be. Looking at the ID caller, I swore a little less lightly. There was no way I was avoiding the call, the tune was getting louder by the minute. I picked up.

-Duquesne. –

-_Baby, it's me. Where are you?_-, Eric's voice asked, a bit apprehensively in my opinion. I sighed.

-I'm out. -, I replied flatly.

-_That much was pretty clear. Your apartment is empty. -_, now he sounded positively angry. Well, at this point I was angry as well, what right did he have, to be in my house when I was obviously not there? That thought, somehow, disturbed me more than his accusing tone.

-I went out with friends, I think I'm entitled to it, no?-, I bit back, my voice acid, so much that Kyle looked worriedly at me. With a quick glance I assured him I was fine, before refocusing on the conversation at hand.

-_Oh, yeah? Well, I'd like to know who your mystery friends are…-_, he mocked me, effectively insinuating I had no friends whatsoever. Just because lately I've spent all of my damned free time with him… grr, he was so infuriating! But before I could go completely ballistic on him…

-Calleigh? Is everything alright?-, Horatio's concerned voice asked from my left side. I turned sharply towards him; two different things happened then: the redhead's eyes widened at the realization that I was on the phone and he muttered a distinct –Sorry. -; and I heard a sharp intake of breath at the other end of the line. Shit, Eric had heard and recognized the voice…

-_Is Horatio with you?_-, he asked. Panicked, I watched helplessly as Horatio sat beside me…

-_Calleigh? Are you still with me?-_, Eric's angry shout brought me back to the present. My brows furrowed, eyes hardening. Just who did he think he was?

-What if I am? He's my friend, all right?-, I hissed back.

-_I can't believe you! You just returned from the hospital and you flee to see him! HIM!_-

I didn't like his accusing tone one bit; after all, I wasn't doing anything wrong, right? Why the need to feel jealous? Screw you, Eric!

-I can see whomever I like. You can return to your own house, now, 'cause I'm not going to see you anytime sooner than tomorrow. Bye. –

I hung up on him. I really did it! Never before had something like that happened between us… my eyes must have betrayed my thoughts, for Horatio placed a gentle hand on my left arm, while with the other he took the phone from my crushing grip. I hadn't noticed it cracking under my pressure.

-You okay?-, he murmured eyes boring into mine. I shivered, then nodded my head yes.

***CONTINUES***

No need to tell what was the song I used, right? Hope you like it….


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: BRING ME TO LIFE

Horatio, Calleigh and Kyle remained silent for a long time. The boy didn't want to mess with the adults, and the adults… didn't want to mess with one another, considering the frailty of their relationship at the moment.

A couple more songs and Jennifer asked for a break. No sooner had the words left her mouth that Ronnie was already near Horatio, nudging his knee with hers in a silent plea to let her pass. He obliged her.

-Dammit, I hate Jennifer Reed…-, she was muttering, then, sitting beside Kyle: -Man, she's got a crush on you. She was undressing you with her eyes the whole time!-, she exclaimed.

Kyle turned red, redder than his father's hair, while Horatio and Calleigh burst out laughing. Ronnie looked quizzically at the three of them.

-What? It's true! Besides, isn't she taking the same course as you, Kyle? Didn't you notice that she ogles you anytime she can?-, she asked, bewildered at the boy's obliviousness.

Calleigh snorted. –A man can't see what's right in front of him when it comes to love affairs. -, she sentenced. Ronnie turned towards her.

-Damn right. Okay, forget I even mentioned it. -, she said for Kyle's benefit.

-Hey, Ronnie, Dog Face and his lovely daughter have left for awhile, come here and we'll give a burst to this night!-, Reggie shouted from the box. The girl jumped up immediately, climbing over the front row and running towards her friends.

-Coming! I say we pass to something more serious… let's say, _Evanescence_?-, Ronnie called back. Her offer was met by general approval.

-Good. That's for you, guys!-, the girl shouted, embracing her guitar.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors…_

_Bring me to life_, Calleigh knew that song. That genre of music wasn't her favorite, but she had instantly been in love with Amy Lee's voice. So strong, so powerful, so warm, so sensual… so emotion filled. She shivered in delight, she hadn't heard that song in ages.

… _leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_…

Now Calleigh understood, understood why she was shivering so violently. The song appealed to the emotions swirling under her polished surface, making them soar in her chest.

Numb. She knew the people who knew her wouldn't associate that word with her, Bullet Girl Calleigh Duquesne, soft Southern twang and a smile always plastered on her face. Well, she felt numb.

Work rarely gave her pleasure these days; in fact, all it seemed to bring were cold or curious stares from her coworkers and colleagues every time she and Eric were spotted together. She knew Ryan had asked Horatio not to pair him with either her or Eric, the reason wasn't hard to guess: Eric was very jealous and recently Ryan had confronted him about his not so secret relationship with her…

She was spending less… well, virtually no time with Natalia, too. They used to be in friendly terms with one another, what with being the only two women in the team. Sometimes they hang out in a bar, or just chatted after the end of their shift in the break room; it was fun, gossiping with her about lab techs and male colleagues. Sometimes Ryan joined the two of them, for a guy he sure liked the gossip, and a couple of times even Horatio and Frank went with them for drinks.

Well, no more. Eric monopolized all of her free time now, and a lot of her working time too. It was as if he were afraid of losing her, if he ever let her out of his sight for too long. Sweet, really, that she meant so much to him, but also annoying. It was like having a strict parent who always wanted to know where she'd been and with whom…

Partially. Because the sex sure was great, and of course, a parent couldn't provide her that. He was very expert in bed, he knew all the right spots and those kinky positions… but apart from that? What was left of their relationships? Sexual innuendos, lingering glances and touches, stolen kisses and caresses on the clock, cheesy remarks and cheesier hamburgers before… sex.

Sex, sex, sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

No romantic dinners, no short holidays in the Keys, no movies at the cinema… work, and sex. Like animals. She wasn't an animal, didn't want to be one…

***HORATIO'S POV***

I noticed her shiver from the corner of my right eye. Was she cold? She had her jacket on, but it was made of light material and had a deep V neck… and her white top didn't help a bit.

I toyed with the idea of handing her my suit jacket, but then decided against it. She must have felt shaken after her telephonic quarrel with… with her _boyfriend_, I didn't want to confuse her more, sending mixed signals or… crap like that. I settled for placing a warm hand on her arm.

-You okay? Are you cold?-, I asked softly, hoping my subtler approach would reward me with Calleigh opening up a bit. She turned towards me, emerald eyes wide like those of a deer caught in the flashlights. No, definitely not cold. Her mind was miles away. She gave me a brief nervous smile before replying with her trademark: -I'm fine. –

I nodded, turning my head away from her, towards the box, but not without squeezing lightly her arm, hoping she would understand that when she was ready, I'd be there for her.

***END HORATIO'S POV***

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark…_

-Okay, Calleigh, I believe you. -, Horatio whispered, thinking that Calleigh wouldn't hear him. But she had. And her name, on his lips… it was like a prayer, a sweet and innocent prayer. It had never sounded that beautiful, that precious.

_(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become…_

His touch, on her arm… it had been warm, comforting, welcome in a strange and beautiful manner. Maybe, if she started refocusing her priorities, starting from her friends, starting from _him_, everything would be better, everything would be alright, she would stop hurting inside.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life…_

He shot her a glance, probably to make sure she really was alright. She held his gaze, to let him know she understood and appreciated what he was doing for her. He smiled at her, that shy sweet smile he reserved for special occasions, when he wanted to communicate how much he really cared for others.

_He'll help me, that's what he always does…_

***CONTINUES***


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19: CATFIGHT PART 2

Calleigh clapped her hands politely.

-That was very good, guys. -, she complimented the band. Four matching grins met her approving gaze.

-Hey, Ronnie, let's play Miss Bitch's favorite, just for the fun of it…-, Reggie said. His suggestion was welcomed by cheers and whistles and Ronnie smirked evilly.

-Let's do it. Calleigh, this is for you, seeing as you are the only woman in the audience. -, the girl shouted, slamming on the strings of her guitar. Calleigh blushed and both Horatio and Kyle smiled at her, pleased.

_I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the dance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the prance  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants!_

Horatio laughed, a full throaty laugh, a sound Calleigh found she could become accustomed to rapidly. She looked intently at him, waiting for an explanation.

-That's you, Calleigh. That song is about you!-, he replied merrily, as if pointing out the obvious. Now Calleigh was blushing deep scarlet.

_I'm the one who tells you what to do  
You're the one, you're the one if I let you  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants!_

-That's my Bullet Girl…-, he murmured, his eyes on the box. He didn't notice Calleigh turning her head towards him, startled. _His _Bullet Girl? Her stomach did an odd flip flop, a feeling she hadn't experienced in ages, not after the first month as Eric's girlfriend.

-Hey, hey! Stop! That's my song!-, Jennifer petulant voice resonated in the room, putting a stop to the song. Musicians and audience groaned in annoyance.

-Guys, you had no right to start without Jen. -, Mr. Reed's voice said after only a couple of seconds, as both daughter and father stepped into the light.

-You want my place as lead singer, Ronnie, admit it!-, Jennifer shouted, coming to stand in front of the girl, the guitar the only thing separating them.

-I don't give a damn about being the leader, Jen, I just want to have some fun!-, Ronnie replied, somehow calmer than her opponent. That wasn't going to last, Kyle knew, for he'd gathered the girl had quite the temper.

-Language, girl!-, Mr. Reed admonished. Ronnie didn't reply.

-See, you're not cut for the teamwork. You always want to do what you please!-, Jennifer accused again, pointing a finger to Ronnie's chest.

-Jen, it's you who does what she wants! You know perfectly well that I like playing the guitar better than the drums, they are Reggie's forte. -, she replied, but that only fueled the blonde's rage.

-Well, then, you're not essential to our group. –

Everything went still for several seconds. For a dreadful moment, Horatio feared one of the girls would struck the other, but then something different happened. Ronnie slammed the microphone still in her hands hard against Jennifer's chest, then proceeded to get off from the box as Mr. Reed's face turned purple in outrage.

-How dare you!-, he shouted. That was exactly the signal Horatio needed to intervene. He rose smoothly, excusing himself softly before swiftly walking towards the "crime scene".

-I believe that's quite enough, Mr. Reed, the girls are already excited as it is…-, he said calmly in that low smoky voice of his, Calleigh felt sure her knees would have given away, had she not already been sitting. She watched in morbid fascination as a moment before Reed could decide to openly menace Horatio, the redhead brought his hands to his hips, effectively pushing away his jacket enough to show the balding man his badge. Reed took a step back as if slapped. Satisfied, Horatio put a hand on Ronnie's shoulder, leading her away.

-Thank you for your time, guys. It's been a pleasure. -, he thanked the band. Awed, the two boys and the girl nodded at him.

-Pleasure was all ours, sir. -, Reggie replied, grinning.

*

-Sorry for our little exchange of opinion…-, Ronnie said, not looking anyone in the eye.

-Hey, you were brilliant! I bet tomorrow Jennifer'll have a bad bruise on her chest…-, Kyle sniggered, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders. –And we have physical education…-, he added as an afterthought. Unbeknownst to them, Calleigh and Horatio shared a pleased glance and a smile.

-Boy, I'm so glad… this way she won't wear those scanty shirts of her… we'll be actually able to play without being interrupted by boys who want to ogle her breasts!-, Ronnie breathed an exaggerated sigh of relief.

Calleigh was about to ask her to further elaborate when her phone started buzzing again. Looking at the ID caller, she groaned.

-What's up?-, Ronnie asked, stopping and turning towards her. Looking around sheepishly, the blonde replied in a soft voice: -An annoying boyfriend. -, casting a quick glance at Horatio. Noticing the exchange, Ronnie turned to the man for an explanation.

-He called her before, while you were playing…-, he said simply. Something passed in the girl's eyes, she had made a decision. Her right hand darted towards Calleigh, palm up. The blonde looked at her quizzically.

-Give me your phone, I'll rid you of him… for the night, at least. -, she said with conviction. Uncertain, Calleigh handed her the buzzing device.

-What's his name?-, the younger woman asked.

-Eric…-, Calleigh whispered, looking away almost in shame. What would Horatio think of her?

-Hi Eric, I'm Calleigh's friend, Pamela. Listen, she's gone to the toilet, so it'll be just you and me for a while…-, Ronnie purred seductively on the phone, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. Horatio and Kyle did the same, after a warning glance from the redheaded man, which the girl dismissed with a wave of her hand.

Intrigued, Calleigh focused her attention on the conversation, which wasn't one sided only because Ronnie had turned on the speakerphone.

-_Uh… do you think it will take her long?_-, Eric asked in a uncertain voice. Ronnie rolled her eyes. What a stupid question! And how rude of him not to ask her at least how she was doing. Time to make him pay his mistake.

-I don't know, sweetheart, but don't worry, I'll keep you company…-, the girl whispered throatily, earning a hard swat from Kyle, which she returned gladly. –What do you look like? Calleigh wouldn't tell… Are you tall? Broad chest? Long legs? Strong hands?-, she pressed on. By that time, Kyle was almost rolling on the floor with laughter, and even Calleigh was sniggering, sharing a knowing glance with Horatio.

-_Why are you asking all these question? What do you want?_-, Eric's tone was menacing, but both Ronnie and Calleigh picked up something else: uncertainty and fear.

-Why, I was going to suggest a ménage a trois… your voice is so sexy, I bet the rest is even sexier…-

There, he was done for. He muttered some incoherent words before hanging up on Ronnie. The girl gave a freeing laugh, then returned the phone to Calleigh.

-I hope I didn't go too far… it was just so easy to tease him!-, she said, looking sheepishly at the blonde. The older woman took the phone from her hands, reassuring her.

-Don't worry about it, he's been very rude tonight, I think he kind of deserved it…-, she replied, casting a glance to Horatio. Something unspoken passed between them, Ronnie could feel it. When they reached an understanding, Calleigh added: -You're an hell of an actress. –

-It was the adrenaline speaking, it needed a release. -, the girl shrugged.

***CONTINUES***

Still interested guys?


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20: DUCAINE VS HIPHUGGERS

-Hey, Horatio. -, Calleigh greeted her boss, nearing him in the break-room, patiently waiting for her turn to get a cup of coffee.

-Hey. -, he replied with a smile, glad that their relationship had somehow normalized. He finished pouring his cup of coffee, then, suddenly inspired, he added two spoonfuls of sugar and handed it to Calleigh, before undertaking the process a second time.

-Thank you. -, the blonde whispered, tentatively sipping on the hot beverage. –Mmm, just like I take it. It's perfect. -, she complimented him, closing her eyes in bliss. Horatio chuckled.

-Listen, would it be okay if I work with Natalia, today? She can fill me in on everything that's happened these days…-, she asked suddenly, fervently hoping her boss would grant her wish.

-Of course. You can ask her, I don't think you'll be denied. -, he replied easily, smiling shyly at her. The blonde beamed at him, squeezing his arm in appreciation as she brushed past him, heading towards ballistics.

*

-Hey, Ryan, have you seen Calleigh? She ought to be here. -, Eric tentatively asked his coworker. It was either him or Horatio, and the Cuban was angry at his boss.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. –She came in early. Horatio paired her with Natalia for the day. -, the dark haired CSI replied, putting emphasis on Natalia's name.

Eric's eyes narrowed. He couldn't believe the nerve of his boss. Was he trying to hit on his girlfriend? Was he trying to split them up? He had no right! No right to go out with Calleigh, no right to separate them during the job. He'd better find her… and talk with him.

He mumbled something barely intelligible to Wolfe before disappearing through the corridor.

-You're welcome, Delko. -, Ryan replied sarcastically, resuming his work.

*

In the end, he talked to his boss first.

-Horatio. You got a minute?-, the tall Cuban asked, stumbling upon his boss. Startled by his cold tone, Horatio raised concerned eyes to Eric's face.

-Sure. Let's go to my office. -, the redhead said, motioning with his hand for Eric to precede him.

-So, what can I do for you?-, he asked once they had reached his office, leaning with his right hip against his desk. Eric stood in the middle of the room, twitching with barely controlled rage.

-I heard you paired Calleigh with Natalia. -, he state simply, trying to maintain a civil tone of voice. If he was surprised, Horatio didn't show.

-Yeah, I did. Calleigh asked me to do so, I didn't see why not. -, he replied, looking the Cuban in the eye. Not menacingly, mind you, but harder enough to show him he wouldn't back away from an eventual fight. Eric exhaled loudly.

-Oh, you didn't see why not. I imagine. -, the Cuban scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Horatio's eyes narrowed.

-What's that supposed to mean, Eric?-, he demanded less friendly. Delko snorted.

-Why don't you tell me, Horatio? What's with you and Calleigh lately? She went out with you yesterday, if I'm not mistaking. -, he bit back accusingly. Horatio pushed himself away from his desk, mirroring his younger coworker's position.

-I think it should be me asking that question, Eric, don't you think?-, the redhead replied softly, trying to keep the pain away from his voice. He would have liked his friends to trust his with their secrets, after all, there was nothing to be afraid of. He knew well how to keep secrets, especially from IAB.

-You know damn well what's going on between Calleigh and me, Horatio!-, Delko said, raising his voice slightly. Horatio momentarily closed his eyes, to hide the pain flashing through them from the Cuban.

-For once, I'd like to hear it from you, Eric, and not guess or base my assumptions on rumors. -, he said in a whisper. His broken tone, somehow, only enraged Eric more, it was as if his boss was confessing was he was starting to suspect, that he fancied Calleigh.

-Calleigh and I are going out together, fine? And you better stay out of it, Horatio. I want everyone minding their own businesses. -, the Cuban declared. Horatio recoiled as if slapped.

-I… I hoped you knew me better than that, Eric. Who you go out with is none of my business, I'm just trying to look out for both of you…-, he said softly, looking his long time friend in the face.

-Well, we appreciate it. -, Eric replied in a tone that said exactly the opposite. –But I think we can manage without your interference. Good day, Horatio. -, he added, storming out of the redhead's office, slamming the door behind his back.

Horatio circled his desk in slow motion, tired plopping onto his chair. He passed a hand over his face, than through his red hair. _What a mess…_, he thought gloomily. What he had said to Eric was true, he was looking out for his friends, and for the lab as well, that was his duty. The fact that he was more concerned about Calleigh, tough…

_That's because she's a woman, and I've known her longer…_, he reasoned with himself.

A knock on his door startled him out of his reverie.

-Come in. -, he called.

Tentatively, Natalia slipped inside, looking around nervously.

-Uh, I need you to sign this. -, she told her boss, handing him a report. Sighing, Horatio reached for his pen.

-Sure, sure. –

*

His visit to Calleigh had been postponed, for Ryan needed him to interrogate some of the Mitchell's coworkers, the ones who had been left behind the previous time. They were _that _desperate to question even people who barely knew them.

It was mid afternoon when Delko was finally able to reach Calleigh; he found her in ballistics, comparing bullets from a different case.

-Calleigh. -, he greeted her, approaching from behind.

-Hey, Eric. -, she replied, flashing him a quick smile before resuming her task. –Hang on a sec… done. -, she added, scribbling down on a piece of paper her founding.

Crossed by her less warm than usual greeting, the Cuban attacked her. –I heard Horatio paired you with Natalia today. -, he stated, ignoring the fact that she herself had asked their boss for that. A fact which Calleigh promptly pointed out.

-Yeah, I asked him that. We had both come in early, so I thought we could catch up, both on the case and… stuff. -, she replied smiling, memories of the other night still fresh in her head.

-Stuff?-, Eric asked, raising a brow in question. The blonde shrugged.

-Yeah, you know… girl stuff, mainly gossips. -, she answered, never missing a beat.

-Gossips. About?-, he pressed her. This time her smile faltered. A flash of anger crossed her emerald eyes.

-Why the tone, Eric? I was just catching up with a friend, that's all. I haven't had a chance to talk with her lately. -, she bit back, starting to get pissed at his behavior.

-Just like you were catching up with Horatio?-, he openly accused, crossing his arms over his chest. Calleigh shot him a dirty look.

-As a matter of fact, yes. I hadn't planned to go out with him, I wanted to talk, in your favor, I may add, but then his son and a friend of his invited me along to hear her play. I enjoyed myself, thank you for asking. -, she replied angrily, mirroring his position.

-You went out with him… I can't believe you! You're too sick to go out with me, but with him…!-, he shouted at her. She was on the point of replying when Horatio's voice startled her from the doorway.

-Ahem, may I please talk with you, Calleigh?-, he said softly, not wanting to further enrage Eric.

-Not now. Pick your number. -, Eric replied rudely, shielding Calleigh's body from sight with his own taller and more muscular frame.

-Hey, that's for me to decide!-, the blonde replied heatedly, but Eric cut her off, kissing her hungrily.

Shocked, Horatio would have reprimanded the young Cuban, but seeing Calleigh's small hand reach for his neck, effectively pushing the coworker down, nearly tore his heart apart. How could she, after all he had done to her? After the accusation in his voice…?

Disgusted, he strode away from the scene.

He almost went crashing into Natalia's back, he was that distracted. In order to prevent her fall, he put his hands over her shoulders. Startled, Natalia spun on her heels.

-Horatio! What… you need something?-, she asked, slightly out of breath at the close proximity to her boss.

-Uh… I have something to take care of. Would it be okay if I left you in charge for the rest of the day?-, he asked her, barely registering what he was saying. Shocked, Natalia's hands flew to her mouth.

-Me? In charge… I… I'd be honored, Horatio… but what about…? I mean, I've got the lowest rank in our team…-, she flushed a lovely pink, not believing her boss would ask such a thing to her, of all people.

-Have Mr. Wolfe help you, if you feel uncomfortable, but I trust you with this, Natalia. You've earned your chance. Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow. -, he assured her before rushing away, leaving a stunned, and smiling, Natalia behind.

_Wow…_, was all she could think while looking at his retreating back. _Handsome _retreating back. And nice ass, too…

_Maybe I should ask him out, to thank him over dinner…_, she mused, while looking for Ryan.

***CONTINUES***

Still interested guys?


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21: ANGER AND SURPRISES

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

Twice in two day. That was becoming an habit. The way to his house seemed more familiar already…

I was pissed. Really, really, pissed. At him, this time. Well, at Eric, too. Was that really necessary, to kiss me like there was no tomorrow, in front of our boss? Especially after having been rude to him? But boy, what a kiss… I had never moaned that much in my life… ahem, back to the present…

I was pissed at Horatio. What was he thinking, leaving Natalia, _Natalia!_, of all people, in charge? Why not… God, but the words hurt… why not _me_? I was the most senior after Horatio himself, and assistant day shift supervisor, his damn second in command! Natalia had been with us less than three years, while _I_ had been by Horatio's side for over a decade. A decade!

_He used to trust me with… almost everything! Why does he turn to Natalia all of a sudden?_

That was plain jealousy, I had the grace to admit to myself. Which was rapidly turning into anger again.

_He could have chosen Eric!_

Okay, that was dumb. He was in no condition to run a lab, not even for a couple of hours…

_There's always Ryan!_

Well, that was true. It would have pissed me off all the same, but… less. Why Natalia, dammit?

_She's been available while you were not!_, my subconscious offered. Great, now I didn't know if I felt more like crap for not having been at my best, therefore letting Horatio down, or more disturbed by the thought of Natalia hitting on her boss.

_She beats her eyelashes at him and he goes ga-ga all over her?_

If I hadn't just reached his house, I would have felt bad for thinking such things about two of my best friends, but I was there, and I needed all the adrenaline I could muster to face him.

His Hummer was parked nearby. _Good, he's home!_, I thought angrily, slamming on the brakes of my car and striding towards his door. I tapped impatiently, crossing my arms over my chest.

It took him a good five seconds to open the door, a worried expression on his face. I admit it unsettled me somehow, that expression of his… it was as if I had interrupted something. Or maybe he'd just seen me approach his house and imagined I'd be angry at him, because he was feeling remorseful?

_Duquesne, stop thinking shit!_, I reproached myself. Aloud I said: -We need to talk. -, in a serious tone. He was already preoccupied, that way I couldn't gauge his reaction well.

-Uh, can it wait? I'm in the middle of something right now…-, he replied in hushed tones. He was sending me away? Without an explanation? _Now _I was angry.

-Well, this is important, too!-, I almost shouted at his face, when suddenly Kyle's voice rang from the inside.

-Dad, c'mere! She did it! Whoop whoo! You did it, Ronnie!-

Imagine my shock when he ran back inside, effectively leaving me at his doorsteps. Who did he think he was? Did he really think a cold treatment would discourage me?

I strode inside, going directly to the living room. Gosh, why was it so familiar? And there they were, Horatio, Kyle and Ronnie… and a pig. A pig which was running about Horatio's living room, happily rooting at the presents.

I stared in shock at the scene, at Kyle's merry face, at Ronnie's frown of concentration and at Horatio's open mouth. Open mouth? What in the name of God was happening?

-Can you… can you control it?-, the redhead whispered, addressing Ronnie. How was the girl supposed to control the animal, anyway? Was he expecting her to catch it?

Ronnie looked intently at the animal. One minute it was sniffing Kyle's foot, the next one… it went completely still.

-My God…-, I heard my boss whisper. Okay, what the hell was going on?

-Horatio…?-, I started, stepping more fully into the room. It was then that my brain registered a detail I had unconsciously decided to ignore until then: blood, on the floor, in the shape of a circle. It was a faint trace, but it was there nonetheless. I spun towards Horatio, my eyes clearly demanding an explanation, for he took a step towards me, catching my right hand in his and leading me to the couch, carefully avoiding bumping into the pig.

-Horatio, you're scaring her…-, Ronnie addressed the redhead, then glanced at me. -There's no simple way to put this, better be direct: I raise the dead. This pig was stone cold dead when you knocked, then I drew the circle with my blood… the rest is history. -, she told me seriously. All I could was stare at her.

-Calleigh?-, Horatio whispered, almost directly in my ear. I shook my head a little to try and clear it before answering.

-I recognize blood when I see it, so you indeed drew the circle. My question is: why? Why the need to make up this elaborate joke?-, I asked, trying to keep my tone of voice steady. I saw something flicker through Ronnie's eyes… anger?

-This is no joke, I assure you! I revived the pig! And I can control it, I'm its mistress, do you understand me?-, she shouted in my direction, rising her hands and pinching her index finger. I distinctly saw a fat drop of blood trail down the tip of her dark finger, then slowly, as in slow motion, hit the floor. _Gravitational drop_, my analytical mind supplied.

Her eyes became unfocused, hands raising even more, pointing to the ceiling. What the fuck…? Then, I felt it: electricity running though my skin, goose bumps raising as it passed over my flesh. I shivered rather violently, for Horatio put both his hands on my shoulders, trying to steady me. I felt something… raise, in the room. The lights quivered for a fraction of second, just like my head started to spin. I felt dizzy and I was about to collapse on the floor if Horatio hadn't been ready to catch me; he encircled my chest with his arms, pressing my back against his chest for support. I couldn't escape his tight hold, not that I wanted to that strongly…

Once I was sure my breath had normalized enough for me to speak, I shot a glance at Ronnie.

-I… I believe you…-, I panted. I didn't realized my heart was thundering in my ears; that must have been the reason why I didn't feel Horatio's hands on my back, his motions light and comforting, stroking my long hair.

…

Why was I angry at him again?

It was pure bliss after what I had experienced…

-Calleigh? Are you okay?-, he was asking me, his voice muffled as if coming from a long distance. But he was next to me, his mouth inches from my ear…

-I… I… did you feel it?-, I stuttered, breathing deeply to soothe my nerves.

-Not as strongly as you, it seems… my skin just prickled a little…-, he told me softly, as not to overwhelm me. Well, I appreciated it.

-Ah… I'm sorry, Calleigh… I don't know what took over me… I was… I wasn't myself. -, Ronnie told me apologetically, crossing the lifeless body of the pig lying at her feet to come near me. She crouched down in front of me, resting her right hand on my leg. I shuddered violently at the contact, shrinking away from her, effectively burying myself deeper in Horatio's half embrace.

-Ronnie, I think you're scaring her…-, Kyle whispered, standing right beside the girl. He encircled her waist, much like his father was doing with me, and dragged her away from me. I… I was glad, really. Ever the gentleman, sensing my body relax, Horatio gently let go of me. My heart dropped at the loss of contact, of warmth. Why would it?

***CONTINUES***

How was this one?


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22: CONVERSATION BEFORE DINNER

-It was you…-, Ronnie whispered after a while, looking at Calleigh with wide eyes. Both she and Horatio shot her a started look.

-Your colleague who was bitten at the crime scene…-, she replied, turning towards Horatio. Anger flashed through Calleigh's emerald eyes.

-You told her, Horatio? When you wouldn't even speak with me?-, she asked, her voice hurt. Instinctively, the redhead took hold of the blonde's hand.

-I was lookin' out for you, I promise. -, he answered her honestly, trying to soothe her nerves.

-He was, really. He wanted to know if there would be… problems… for you. -, Ronnie backed him up, tentatively smiling at the older woman. She cast a quick glance at Horatio before focusing entirely on Ronnie.

-Would there be?-, she wanted to know. Ronnie shifted nervously, avoiding Calleigh's piercing green eyes.

-I told him no, but…-, she trailed off. Calleigh distinctively noticed Horatio leaning on the couch towards the youngster. Was he… worried?

-… but now I'm not so sure anymore. Not after your… strange reaction, before. -, the black girl shrugged.

-What… what's happening to me?-, Calleigh asked tremulously, noticing for the first time that Horatio was still holding her hand, and now he was drawing abstract patterns on its back with his thumb. It felt oddly comforting, despite the fact that his hands were calloused and rough on her skin.

-Don't worry, you're not becoming a zombie anytime soon!-, Ronnie was quick to assure her, flashing her and Horatio a small grin. –I think you're more sensible to… to death, for lack of a better expression, now. –

-Better watch out for her during autopsies…-, Kyle offered, addressing his father. The older man nodded at him.

-That's a good idea, son. -, he told him appreciatively. Calleigh snorted.

-I wish men would stop fussing over me…-, she mumbled irritably. The three other occupants of the room chuckled.

-You know my father… with him, it's not possible. -, Kyle joked. Horatio dropped his head to his chest, hiding a smirk.

-Guilty as charged…-, he laughed at his own joke, turning to Calleigh to gauge her reaction.

-Don't hurt him too much, please?-, Ronnie added, grinning. By that time, a true smile had blossomed on Calleigh's face, lighting up her whole features. Horatio's breath caught in his throat at the sight, a smile of his own on his lips.

-Oh, alright, I won't…-, she finally conceded.

-Whatever will we do with all this meat?-, Kyle asked his father, eyeing dubiously the dead pig sprawled on the floor in the middle of the living room. The older man just shrugged.

-We can cook it. -, Ronnie offered. Three heads snapped towards her, incredulous looks and the occasional scowl.

-What? We have an authentic Louisiana girl among us, I shouldn't be a problem…-, the young girl pointed out, nodding towards Calleigh. The blonde was on the verge of protesting, when suddenly her stomach growled. Mortified, she lowered her gaze, while Horatio and Kyle chuckled. Seeing the affectionate smile on the older man's face, a grin spread over Calleigh's face.

-Y'know, I was going to say no way I'd possibly cook, much less eat, a zombie pig, but it seems like my stomach has other ideas…-, she joked, making her friends laugh out loud. Finally, Horatio raised his hands to his hips, still looking intently at the dead pig.

-Well, Calleigh, if you don't mind zombie pigs, then how would you like to stay for dinner?-, he asked the woman, smirking. Calleigh shrugged her shoulders, a smirk of her own. –Sure. –

-Good. Ronnie, I trust you know how to do bruschette Italian style, yes?-, he replied, turning his attention to the younger girl. She nodded.

-Toasted bread rubbed with garlic and sprinkled with olive oil and tomato sauce… not a problem. You're lucky we did the shopping today, Horatio, otherwise you'd be starving. -, she told him.

-What else is new?-, he joked, making Calleigh laugh in surprise at his earnest remark.

-What about me, Dad?-, Kyle demanded. His father pointed to the floor.

-I need you to help me carry the pig to the kitchen, then to clean the blood from the floor. -, he answered. Kyle sighed in annoyance, then started protesting.

-But Dad, you are the CSI, cleaning the blood is your thing, I would make a mess of it. If you were to use you luminol thinghy, you'd still be able to see the stain!-, he reasoned. Horatio shot him a disbelieving look while Calleigh and Kyle laughed at his pissed face.

-Son, humor me and do as I told you!-, the redhead growled, rolling up the sleeves of his light blue shirt and taking firm hold of the pig's head.

-Dad! It was Ronnie who did this mess, have her take care of it!-, the young boy tried again, earning himself a glare from the girl.

-Hey, he knows I can cook and that you can't boil an egg for the life of you, so stop complaining and grow up… honey!-, she retorted, pinching Kyle's butt. The boy yelped in surprise and shock, following the exaggerated sway of Ronnie's denim-clad hips. He turned to his father for help, mouth open like that of a fish. Horatio sighed affectionately, ruffling the boy's hair.

-Sometimes, son, women have that effect on men…-, he sagely told him, winking at Calleigh. She blushed a lovely pink before hurrying to the kitchen.

-Just like men do on women…-, Horatio added, smiling to himself.

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

It amazed me the fact that my boss owned a grid. Really, a grid? With the virtually non-existent time he spent at home? As if sensing my unspoken question, he told me his motives.

-It was Marisol who convinced me to buy this thing…-, he said through gritted teeth while trying to have the damned thing work. –She loved grilled meat, especially by the beach. -, he added, turning towards me with a small smile on his lips. It was… nice, to hear him talk about Marisol without scowling or getting into a depressed mood.

-Well, then, she would have loved an evening like this. -, I offered. He nodded, still smiling lightly. We were all going to eat in the backyard, by the beach, the last rays of suns as our candlelight. My musings were interrupted by a loud scream and laughter; Horatio and I turned to our left, where Kyle and Ronnie were playing beach volley. The girl had hopped on the boy's back, and now Kyle was rolling in a vain attempt to shake her off of his shoulders. Horatio chuckled, and I was surprised to find myself smiling broadly. As I turned towards the redhead, my expression must have given away something, for he looked kindly at me, addressing me softly.

-I don't think they have fully realized it, but their laughter and their friendly banter give my day so much joy… it's something I look forward to come home to. That… that has not happened in… it seems like forever…-, his openness startled me, that was definitely unusual for him to confide in others so much. My head was ready to start spinning: what was happening between us?

-Kyle, Ronnie, go wash your hands and start grill the bread and the vegetables!-, my Lieutenant shouted to the youngsters. Even their approaching was twisted into a game, as the two of them competed to reach us as fast as they could; both flashed Horatio a wide grin before disappearing inside.

-Come, Calleigh. I'm going to slaughter the pig and I could use your advice. -, he told me then. Finally the moment for a face to face, alone. Why did the perspective scare me so much?

-You'll have to excuse my current attire, but it's a dirty job. -, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, clad only in black trousers and a white shirt, told me, hands on his hips, attention already focused on the pig on the table.

I had always thought that the sight of my boss in a simple, vulgar T-shirt would have made me giggle uncontrollably; after all, he was nearly fifty and lately he had started to button up more buttons then he used to do, that had to mean something, right? All the nasty things Eric and me had said about him during the last month came to my mind at once: old coot, egg head, hack, slacker (must have been nuts for thinking such a thing about him, really!), fugley face… I felt my cheeks burn with shame. I had always seconded Eric, for fear of hurting him or alienating his feelings for me, but the truth was, there was a time when I thought Horatio was very handsome.

Once upon a time, a couple of years ago, really, the thought of him clad only in a simple shirt used to tantalize my imagination… Horatio was more approachable and open, along with his shirts, and sometimes my mind wandered… Then, Eric happened, and I forgot all about Horatio.

And now he stood before me, a slender silhouette with a big knife in one hand. While he worked on the dead animal, I felt I had all the time in the world to watch the subtle play of muscles in his forearms. Had I expected he'd be soft in the middle? That he'd have no muscles whatsoever in his arms? I don't know what I thought, I only knew that I liked the show of him dirtying himself with the pig's blood and his precise and powerful stabs… so much that I gave him no sign that I was listening to him.

He turned towards me, a concerned expression on his face.

-Calleigh? You okay?-, he asked. Snapping out of my reverie, I was quick to assure him that I was indeed fine.

-We, uh, we need to talk. -, I told him then. –About… stuff. Work. -, I blurted out. He looked at me with his brows furrowed, then puffed a bit upon finding a difficult spot which required more attention. Reluctantly, I could tell, he turned away from me.

-I'm sorry to force you to talk to my back, but that's the only solution if we want to eat tonight… speak your mind, Calleigh, I promise I'll answer you as best as I can. -, he told me in a slightly remorseful tone. Sighing, I stepped more fully into the room, coming nearer to him.

-I… I'd like to know why you left Natalia in charge this afternoon. -, I managed to say in a straight tone. His back did not tense, but as I watched him work closely, I noticed his blows became more powerful. At least I knew he hadn't done that lightheartedly.

-I thought Natalia had earned the right to be put to test, she's been… very zealous lately. -, he answered slowly, but I saw right through his calm tone. That was an excuse.

-Please, Horatio, be frank with me. -, I begged him, hating how weak my voice sounded. My hand found its way to his left shoulder, clasping it lightly, uncertainly. Surprised at the touch, he tensed under my fingers, then, after endless moments, he relaxed, just as he seemed to have made up his mind.

-Yes, Calleigh, I'll speak plainly. Natalia was the first person I fell across after you and Eric, uh, dismissed me…-, he replied, his voice devoid of any emotion. I'm sure my mouth had fallen open: the first person?

-But, why?-, I asked dumbly, still shell shocked.

-Why? There is no simple way to answer, Calleigh. I think… I think the principal reason is that I've always trusted you to take charge while I was absent, but this time you were not… ahem… available. –

My mind was as blank as his voice was monotonous.

-And… she was?-, my own voice cracked horribly. God, was that… jealously… that constricted my chest so painfully?

Horatio snorted; why he was amused, only he knew.

-I didn't stop long enough to check…-, he mumbled to himself.

It hit me then, like a ton of bricks: we had hurt him, _I _had hurt him. Why, though? I didn't understand, unless… unless he had… _feelings_, of whatever sort, for me…

-Okay, maybe we have started with the wrong foot. Horatio, as your subordinate…-, I silenced him before he had a chance to protest. –Let me speak… as your subordinate, I'm sorry for what you had to assist, I most certainly had not planned on it. It was highly unprofessional of me and Eric and I assure you it won't happen again. I had no right to question your choice, seeing as I was in the wrong; as your second in command it's my duty to be ready to take over when you need me to. I swear to you I won't disappoint you again. -, I swore. Yes, I admit it, I chickened out: I didn't feel comfortable thinking, much less speaking, about… _feelings_, so I turned to a safer topic, one I could handle. Well, one I _thought_ I could handle.

Horatio turned towards me, an alarmed expression on his face.

-I could never be disappointed in you, Calleigh. -, he told me seriously, his intense blue eyes searching mine.

-I'll be ready the next time. -, I replied, suddenly very self conscious and unsure of myself under his penetrating gaze. What if he figured out that I knew his heart? –That is, if you'll have me. -, I sassed, trying to lighten the mood. Really, was I masochistic or what?

-Your place has never been in question. -, he said cryptically.

Now the question was, my place in the team, or my place in his heart?

***CONTINUES***

So what do you think? Should I keep going? Sorry for the delay but my other story has reached an interesting point, so… Anyway, let me know! Reviews are always appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23: FAINT

-Ronnie, are you sure about it? I mean, you're still weak from early this evening, and it could have been just a… an accident…-, Kyle tried reasoning with the girl. Ronnie sighed in frustration, turning towards him.

-For the tenth time, Kyle, I'm not weak and I can most certainly do it again. It's time!-, she replied angrily, tossing a piece of bread crust at the boy. In spite of the seriousness of the topic at hand, Horatio smiled: he used to have similar talks with his Bullet Girl; he even chanced a glance at her, for she was still eating the pork with gusto and not likely to catch him stare.

-I want to do it tomorrow after school. That is, with your permission, Horatio…-, the girl stated, her humble words in striking contrast with her set tone.

-Of course. -, Calleigh and Horatio said in unison, grinning at each other.

-Why are we here? It's freezing…-, Eric complained, hands under his armpits to keep warm. Even if he disliked the Cuban, Stetler found himself agreeing with him: what the hell were they all doing in the autopsy room, he himself, the ME Woods, Caine and his whole team? And who the fuck were the two youngsters standing slightly aside in that very same room? Not two trainees, he fervently hoped: were they all there to remedy to those two's juvenile mistakes?

-Horatio?-, he growled, turning to the redhead, a scowl already in place on his face. He nodded, then motioned for the boy and the girl to come near to the group.

-Erm, hello everyone, I'm Ronnie… I mean, Veronica Mitchell. I… assume you know who I am?-, the dark skinned girl spoke, glancing around nervously. The presents nodded, someone looking puzzled, some others just plainly pissed.

-Okay, uh, I have… something to show you. -, she said somewhat uncertainly, glancing at Horatio for help. The redhead spoke confidently, addressing the other African American woman in the room.

-Alexx, will you please let us see Mr. Mitchell's body?-, he asked. Brows furrowed in confusion, the ME obeyed the request in spite of her puzzlement. She shot a quick look at Ronnie, who nodded and shrugged, showing that she didn't mind.

-Mr. Wolfe, help me put the body on the autopsy table, please. -, Horatio ordered then, approaching the body. Together, he and Ryan picked up the scientist's body and deposited it on a nearby table, under several curious stares.

-Excuse me, sir…-, Ronnie whispered, brushing past Stetler to reach Horatio. The Lieutenant squeezed her shoulder, then left her room, motioning for the others to take a step back. The girl fished her pockets for something, while Horatio firmly admonished the presents: -Don't stop her. –

She was quick, as quick as a flash. She handled the cutter expertly, single-handedly; she opened a little cut on the index finger of her left hand, then squeezed it to draw blood. Several gasps met the action, but both Horatio and Calleigh made sure that no one would disturb the Ronnie.

Just as quickly and expertly, as if she had done that countless times before, she traced a faint circular line around the table, then stilled.

-Horatio, what the…?-, the angry words died in Stetler's throat as the lifeless body of Mitchell Sr. sat up on the table.

Gasps of surprise, shouts and shrieks of horror, a cacophony of sounds that seemed to disorientate Mitchell, for he started looking around wildly, searching for a familiar face.

-Jack? Do you understand me?-, Ronnie asked in a loud an slow voice, addressing the cadaver. It blinked stupidly, then nodded in slow motion.

-You're Ronnie…-, he whispered, as if he didn't know what to make of that notion. Ronnie nodded, pleased, then addressed Horatio's team.

-It will take him a while to… find his bearings…-, she explained. As if on cue, Jack's eyes cleared a bit, as it seemed to be the case with his dead brain.

-Where am I?-, he asked.

-You're dead, Jack. -, her adoptive daughter replied. –You're in the morgue. -, she added.

-No, I…!-, the cadaver tried protesting, bringing his hands to his bare chest. Upon finding the already closed cuts, he lowered his head to examine the rough spot. Bewildered, he looked at Ronnie then.

-You're right… how did you…?-, he stuttered, as if unable to comprehend the whole situation. And who could blame him?

-Blood, Jack. My blood. -, Ronnie replied, pointing to the red circle on the floor. Jack observed it in fascination, then smiled proudly at the girl, who nodded her thanks. –Who killed you and your family?-, she asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

-A… a monster. A zombie, like… like me. –

She was so calm in everybody's opinion. They didn't know the strength, mental and physical, she needed to order the zombie, her adoptive father!, to answer her question, and the concentration necessary to follow a logical path in her questioning.

Once she had assured herself everyone had heard and had been convinced that was no joke, she bid farewell to Jack Mitchell, begging him to give her regards to her little Project, then let him go with a sigh.

For a full minute, no one dared speaking, as if expecting the zombie to pipe up again. Once they realized he was going to be still for the time being, several people assaulted Ronnie with their questions.

Her head swimming with all the noise, her body weak from the exertion, Ronnie felt like fainting…

-Dad, she's gonna pass out!-, Kyle warned, rushing to the girl's side. He managed to catch her as her knees gave out under her weight, passing an arm under her armpit and the other around her knees; he moved the latter to her knees for a better catch, and his father motioned for him to lay her onto a nearby vacant autopsy table, Alexx in tow.

Holding her breath, Calleigh took a step closer as well, coming to stand shoulder by shoulder with Horatio; the two exchanged a worried look before shifting their attention to the already on the job ME.

Just as Alexx had started fussing over her limp form, Ronnie's eyes fluttered open, then focused on the woman hovering over her.

-Don't you dare cut my chest open!-, she warned without moving. The presents chuckled at her spirit, sighing in relief. Calleigh approached her, putting a motherly hand over her damp forehead.

-How are you feeling, honey?-, she asked softly, smiling encouragingly at Ronnie. The girl grimaced, but managed to answer in a straight tone.

-Peachy. Note to self: don't waste time on idle chats with the dead…-, she joked, tentatively trying to sit up.

-Shouldn't we give her sugared water?-, Kyle piped up, shooting a nervous glance at his friend. She snorted.

-You drink your poison, Kyle, I hate the stuff. Besides, it's not like I'm having my period…-, she bit back, making several of the presents laugh out loud and at the same time managing to get a scowl from Kyle.

-Don't you worry, son. When a woman is capable of pissing you off, she's definitely feeling well. -, Horatio comforted his son with a grin. Somehow, that didn't convince nor managed to make the boy feel better.

***CONTINUES***

Hey, I need reviews to keep going, they're like sugar to me! Let me know what you think, plz?

And many thanks to daxy, you're always so nice to me!


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24: CHANCE ENCOUNTER

The following week was hectic, or pure madness, as Kyle would have said. The two youngsters had to deal with several difficult tests while the adults tried to come to terms with the fact the a girl no more than eighteen could raise the dead as zombies. How ever would they prove to a judge and a jury that a zombie had exterminated a whole family in central Miami?

A lot of questions, few answers. And for someone that was truer than for others, Ronnie liked to point out to Kyle.

Finally, the weekend came, and everyone seemed to be thinking along the same lines: escape work and, or, school; that was why Friday afternoon found Kyle, Horatio and Ronnie practically running out from the Caine household towards a park…

Calleigh was humming quietly to herself, applying the last touches of makeup in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She was happy: in a few minutes she was going to meet with Natalia for some serious shopping between girlfriends and frankly, she couldn't wait; the trip had not been foreseen, the need had arisen the moment she had broken her sunglasses, and who in their right mind would wander the streets of Miami without shades? Hence the need to go shopping…

A knock at the door startled her, almost making her drop the mascara. She rushed to the door, half expecting to find Natalia there. Instead it was Eric.

-Eric! Is everything alright?-, she asked worriedly. They had agreed to meet later in the evening and go out for a pizza, they had spoken a few hours before at work, so finding him there in front of her was startlingly to say the least.

-Of course, why wouldn't it?-, the young Cuban replied easily, then, upon noticing her attire, he raised suspicious eyes to Calleigh's face. –Are you going out?-, he asked, in a tone that sounded accusingly in the blonde's ears.

-Yes, I'm meeting with Natalia in a few. I need new sunglasses. -, she explained, trying to sound cheerful and not to let her irritation show.

-You could have asked me. I would have gladly accompanied you. -, Eric all but whined, giving the Southern woman his best puppy eyes. Calleigh sighed, her patience was thinning as now she was running late.

-I know, and I appreciate it, but I felt like going out with a girl, ya know? Besides, we're meeting later…-, she replied, running back to the bathroom, then to the bedroom to grab her purse. Trying to come back to the entrance, the muscular frame of her boyfriend blocked her on the threshold of her bedroom.

-I was gonna suggest going to the beach, lazing a bit under the sun…-, he told her in a suggestive tone, passing his hands over her stomach to take hold of her waist. Calleigh tried breaking free from the embrace, she was running _late_, but his strong grip prevented her escape.

-Eric, I need to gwuf…-, her protests were cut off by the Cuban's lips crushing over hers in a hungry kiss. She tried resisting, she truly did, but his embrace was too strong, his lips too temptingly searching…

It was the phone buzzing in her right pocket that snapped her out of her little bubble of pleasure; with a shove she pushed Eric away from her, desperately running to the room. Recovering quickly from the shock of being so forcefully repelled, the Cuban captured Calleigh's wrist as she dashed past him.

-Calleigh…-, he said warningly. He didn't like being dismissed so rudely, and by his girlfriend no less.

-Eric, please, I need to go. Natalia is calling me…-, she tried reasoning, well, more likely pleading, with him. He didn't listen, however.

-Everyone calls and you run, is that it? Everyone besides me…-, he told her accusingly. Calleigh's eyes narrowed.

-Now don't take that tone with me! You know perfectly well that I haven't gone out with Natalia in ages! And that was because I was with you! I was always with you!-, she bit back, raising her voice.

-And what's that supposed to mean?-, Eric asked bewildered as Calleigh wrenched her arm free from his grasp and ran to the door.

-That I need my space, Eric. My life can't revolve around one person, I have friends, too, and a family. I love them and I want to spend time with them, too. -, the blonde explained in a soft voice, giving the Cuban an insight to her heart.

-That includes Horatio, too?-, Eric wondered.

-Why wouldn't it? We've known each other for almost a decade! Why are you so… preoccupied with him?-, Calleigh bit back, carefully avoiding the word _jealous._

-Because suddenly you're spending more time with him that me… and that is strange, considering that he's you boss and I'm your boyfriend. -, now Eric's word were angry, and he was shouting, and Calleigh had had enough.

-But he's my friend, too! He watches my back, he's always trying to be there for me and… and he's not so pushy! He lets me BREATHE!-, she shouted back, slamming the door behind her back. She would have preferred seeing him out of her apartment, but suddenly the need to put as much distance as possible between them had become a priority. So she ran…

-I can't believe him! How… how can you stand him?-, Natalia asked her friend, outraged at Eric's treatment of her. The blonde shrugged sadly.

-I… I don't know anymore, Nat… I mean, one day everything was fine, we were happy, spending every single free moment together and enjoying every minute of it, then… I don't know what changed. -, she replied, lost in thoughts… Truth be told, she had started to understand what had changed, or better yet, when it had all started to change. It had begun the day she had been attacked.

While Horatio had tried his best to help everyone around him, forgetting all about himself, for he had been injured as well, Eric had tried to have the sole right on her, as if she were his possession. He had suffocated her, scaring everyone else away, even her best friends. Even Horatio… And he had let it go, he had let it all go, all the disrespectfulness and the wrongs towards his person… everything for her. Her! He had told her that he himself…

-Maybe it's just that, you spent too much time together, without… diluting it, so to say. That's what I'm here for, right?-

The two women smiled at each other, for the time being content to just be two females angry at the male gender. Or so they thought…

-Watch out!-, someone shouted from the park on their left, just as a baseball ball flew past them. Natalia was quicker and dug in time, but Calleigh was hit on the shoulder; luckily for her, the ball had already covered a long road, so it had lost its speed and, therefore, force of impact.

-Ouch!-, Calleigh protested nonetheless, massaging her offended part and looking around for the culprit while Natalia bent down to pick up the ball.

-Kyle, you throw like a girl!-, a female voice rang in the distance, laughter making it higher than usual. It took a moment, in fact, for Calleigh to recognize it. _Ronnie!_

-Please, excuse us ladies, my son still has lots to learn as far as baseball is concerned…-, a smoky and slightly out of breath voice caressed the two women's ears.

-Horatio!-, they said in unison, making the redhead come to a halt after a quick paced jog in their direction.

-Uh… hello, ladies. -, he greeted them, running a hand through his damp hair, which had somehow fallen over his eyes. Both Natalia and Calleigh watched in fascination the natural gesture, admiring the way the thin white T-shirt clung to his chest; they were fascinated by his body, after all, they had never had an opportunity to see their boss in anything else than his definitely not so revealing suits. They had to admit, for a fifty-year old, he looked positively hot.

-Horatio, come on! It's not the time to flirt!-, Ronnie's voice came from near the group: she and Kyle were approaching them, and the boy had a smirk on his face. Horatio gave the ladies a sheepish grin.

-Don't mind her, she's on a personal crusade against the male population…-, he offered, taking the proffered ball from Natalia's hand and deftly throwing it at Ronnie. The girl caught it, smirking at the redhead.

-I'm concentrated, Red. What about you?-, she barked, throwing the ball back at him. In spite of her taunting words, he had no problems blocking it single-handedly. His colleagues admired his confidence and his deftness, and Calleigh chanced a glance at his bare calves.

-Hey, hi, Calleigh! Uh, Natalia, right?-, Kyle greeted the newcomers upon having recognized them. The four of them exchanged some pleasantries, then Ronnie wondered what the two ladies were doing on the fine late afternoon.

-Nothing special, I needed a new pair of sunglasses. -, Calleigh replied easily, showing the girl her new purchase. Interested, Horatio craned his neck to take a better look at them. His son pushed him slightly on the back, making him take a step back for balance.

-Dad, please, don't drool…-, he joked. Everyone laughed out loud at the pissed face of the red haired Lieutenant, while Calleigh snatched her shades back from Ronnie and put them on.

-There, now you can drool!-, Ronnie sassed. This time Horatio laughed along with the others, even if his cheeks took a faint pink color…

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25: LIEUTENANT DOWN

-So, anyone up for a game of baseball?-, Ronnie asked the two ladies. They exchanged a uncertain glance, Natalia shrugging her shoulders.

-We're not exactly dressed for sports. -, Calleigh pointed out, alluding to her black slacks and white blouse.

-Eh, your blouse's not exactly practical… but I have a spare shirt with me, and sweatpants for you. -, Ronnie replied, nodding to Natalia's skirt.

-Pity it's late, or we would have gone home to change… some other time, maybe?-, the brunette suggested, shocking her blonde companion, who shot her a pleasantly surprised look.

-Maybe some cheering? I could really use that…-, Ronnie replied.

-Sure! Right, Calleigh?-, Natalia was ready to answer. Calleigh just smiled and shrugged her shoulders in mock defeat.

-Nat? What's gotten into you?-, Calleigh whispered to her friend. They were sitting on a wooden bench in the middle of the park, waiting for the little game of baseball to begin.

-Are you outta your mind? Have you ever seen Horatio sweat?-, the brunette replied, earning herself a slight shove from the blonde.

-C'mon, Cal, it'll be fun. When was the last time you went out to see a baseball game?-, Natalia reasoned with her friend, who pondered the question a moment, then nodded her head in understanding of her point.

-Gotcha. Shut up and enjoy the view, right?-, she summarized. –You're leading me astray, you know that?-, she added, then, as an afterthought. Natalia laughed.

-Sorry, didn't see you complaining…-

Truth was, Calleigh was indeed enjoying the view of her Lieutenant running his ass, his cute tight ass, off after a small white ball. He was fast, light and fast. While Eric was all about power and muscles, Horatio was finer, his movements smooth and precise, purposeful; he wasn't overly muscled, in fact him _having_ muscles at all had escaped both women's notice. He was in shape, proof of that was him giving Ronnie a hard time, his body flexible and zippy. He was… Horatio.

-Do your worst. -, Ronnie challenged him, twirling the bat around to find the best position.

-You sure?-, the redhead replied, raising a eyebrow mockingly. When Ronnie didn't respond, he tried catching her off guard, throwing the ball unexpectedly. The throw was good, but the girl managed to catch it, shooting the ball in the opposite direction, Kyle already hot on its metaphorical heels.

She ran, the ponytail bouncing over her shoulders; she ran with all she had in her around the improvised diamond. Meanwhile, Kyle had managed to catch the ball, and had therefore thrown it to his father. Now both he and Ronnie were running towards the home plate, Horatio determined not to let Ronnie score.

In spite of his one-legged spurt, Ronnie's slither beat him to home plate.

-Safe!-, Natalia shouted as Horatio sank to the ground, groaning.

The redheaded Lieutenant groaned again as again he got beaten at the home plate, even if this time it was him who was trying to score.

-You're out, Caine!-, Ronnie shouted in his face, doing a little victory dance.

-That vehemence is out of place, I'm almost thrice your age!-, Horatio replied hotly, massaging his aching ass; his shorts, which used to be black, had turned green from where he had groveled on the grass.

-Oh, I'm good! Mmm, I'm so good!-, Ronnie whooped aloud, then shrieked as Kyle smacked her on the back of her head.

-Stop that, it's embarrassing…-, he told her, grabbing a bottle of water. Smirking, Ronnie did the same, she just didn't drink from it… preferring showering the boy instead.

-Wha't fuck?-, he hissed, turning to the girl for an explanation.

-Language, young man!-, his father scolded him. A knowing look between them, the two youngster turned against him with their half empty bottles of water…

Natalia and Calleigh squealed in pure feminine delight as the fair headed boy and the brunette girl showered Horatio with the remnants of their bottled water. Too shocked to utter a single sound, the redhead opened his mouth and his eyes in surprise, a shriek caused by the cool water barely contained. Once satisfied with their handiwork, the two youngsters exchanged a five at the older man's expense.

Now that his shirt completely clung to his chest, his two coworkers had a perfect view of what lay beneath his expensive dress shirts. And they liked it, every single inch of his trimmed midsection and slightly protruding pectorals. They shared a knowing glance, and as their boss passed one hand through his damp hair, squeezing the excess of water from his red locks, Calleigh licked her suddenly dry lips.

-Jeez, guys, thanks!-, he said heatedly, sending daggers at his son and his friend. And then said friend stuck out her tongue at him, making him see… red. He went after her.

With a squeal, Ronnie started running, Horatio hot on her heels.

-Hey! Aren't you tired yet of chasing after me?-, she shouted at him, not daring looking behind her back.

-Shut up and run…-, the redhead advised her, gaining ground. Sensing him nearing her, Ronnie made a sharp turn to her left, effectively running towards the spot where Natalia and Calleigh were sitting. The two women had their gaze focused on the two of them, so they missed Kyle's approach; that is, until he effectively knocked down his father, seizing him by the hips.

They crashed some odd feet away from the two women, and Ronnie stopped in her tracks, a huge smile on her face; she approached the men slowly, making faces at Horatio. She was not careful enough, though, for as soon as she was near enough for his leg to reach her, the redhead swept her down, making her land on her ass.

-Oww! You're cruel, Caine! I love your son better!-, she lamented, smacking the man hard on the shoulder. Unbeknownst to them, but not to Calleigh and Natalia, Kyle's grin blossomed into a proud smile.

It had been a wonderful, strange afternoon, and oddly enough, the night spent with Eric proved to be good enough too. Of course, Calleigh said nothing about her and Natalia's meeting with Horatio, and the evening and night went well, so she didn't feel too remorseful for her little deception. After all, she was entitled to a bit of fun after so much struggle, right?

From that day, things started to smoothen between her and Eric, and she felt happy about it. She would go out with him twice a week, but she managed to extort from him a weekly outing with Natalia. Life was good.

Until one day…

-Calleigh?-, Natalia's voice startled the blonde out of her concentration on her latest report. She snapped her eyes to the entrance, smiling at her friend.

-Hey, Nat. What's up?-, she asked brightly, giving the brunette all her attention. She shifted nervously on her feet, coming closer to the blonde and double checking over her shoulders for onlookers.

-Cal, I have a huge favor to ask you…-, she said, unsure and anxious to hear the Southern girl's answer. Calleigh's eyebrows quirked slightly, worry edged on her face . –Nat?-, she wondered.

Sighing, Natalia finally spit it out. –I wanna ask Horatio out. -, she blurted. Her blonde friend looked at her shocked.

-What?-, she shrieked.

-Shh!-, Natalia admonished her friend, looking over her shoulders with cautious eyes. –Listen, I… he's always so nice to me, I just wanted… I don't know, I feel… good when he's around, so I thought… will you come with me?-, she stuttered, not making much sense to Calleigh.

-Nat, breath. What do you want me to do?-, the blonde asked, a bit harshly. Natalia was so nervous on her own that she didn't notice, though.

-Okay, here I thought I'd ask him out to see a movie at the cinema, somewhere public, not to scare him and give my reasons away, okay? But then I thought, if it's just me and him, he'd get suspicious, and that's where you enter the picture…-, the brunette explained in a rush, ending her speech slightly out of breath.

Calleigh looked exasperated. She absolutely abhorred the idea of Natalia going out with Horatio, and the mere thought of helping her with her plan… it was plain masochistic. She sighed.

-Fine. I'll go ask him. -, the blonde surrendered, eliciting a squeal of delight from her friend.

-Thanks, you're the best!-, the brunette exclaimed, hugging her colleague.

Fleeing from the room, a woman on a mission, Calleigh had a deep scowl on her face, but then, slowly, a devil grin stretched on her lips. _Don't thank me yet, Natalia. _I_'ll be the one to ask him out, and somehow _I'_ll be the one sitting next to him at the cinema…_

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26: A NIGHT AT THE MOVIES

-Ronnie, have you seen my…?-, Kyle was asking, stepping into the girl's room unashamedly. Ronnie spun around, incredulous eyes zeroing on the boy and arms fleeing to cover her naked torso.

-What the hell!-, she protested, shooing the boy away from the room. –What do you need?-, she barked, quickly throwing a blue T-shirt on.

Blushing, but smirking nonetheless, Kyle shouted from the other end of the door: -My yellow Converse…-

-Outside, near the entrance door. They smelled. -, Ronnie explained calmly, exiting her room and scowling at the boy for the rude interruption. He scowled back at her.

-They didn't. -, he bit back. Ronnie chuckled, smacking him on the arm. –They did, and so did mine, that's why they're outside. –

Together, the two youngsters descended the stairs that would lead them to the ground floor, arms brushing but not quite holding hands. They made a good picture, Horatio mused upon spotting them from the kitchen.

-Are you ready?-, he called after them. He'd been surprised when Calleigh had suggested going to the cinema; she'd said she was going with Natalia, but that they both felt like going with a larger group of friends, and had thought of him, his son and Ronnie. That wasn't the end of the story, nor the complete truth, they could have asked Wolfe and some other Lab techs, but he didn't dare question his luck. A night with three beautiful ladies and his son? When would it happen again at that point of his life?

But, three women and only two men… he wasn't against chick flicks, of course, but not a fan either, so he'd thought it better to call Frank, just to even the number. Luckily for him, his friend had accepted. _Of course he accepted,_ the red haired Lieutenant mused, _he fancies Boa Vista._

-Ready!-, both his son and his lady friend grinned at him, standing tall and proud in front of his eyes. Then, Ronnie scowled at him.

-Is something the matter?-, he asked her, concerned. He was even more surprised when she stepped purposefully towards him, made him take off his suit jacket and started rolling on his sleeves herself.

-Yeah, you're not going to the office, you're going out to relax. Dressing comfortably helps with the relaxation part: hell, it's hot outside, showing a little skin won't hurt… besides, if you smell from the excess of perspiration, what will Calleigh think?-, upon seeing the man's cheeks redden, Ronnie knew she'd won the battle. She trotted happily back to Kyle, linked her arm with his and walked outside, leaving a stunned Horatio behind her back.

-Hey, Horatio. -, Frank greeted his friend, glad not to be awkwardly standing alone in front of the movie theatre anymore. He nodded at the two youngsters, who tentatively smiled back at him, while Horatio returned the greeting. The big Texan knew his presence to be intimidating, especially for young people, but felt hopeful that the night would go well enough; God only knew if he hadn't gone out with friends recently. The thought firmly in mind, he tried cracking a joke.

-How come you're here early even if you had a woman on board?-, he addressed his redheaded friend, eliciting a chuckle from him and, surprisingly, from said young woman as well.

-I was born ready…-, Ronnie sassed back, smiling more convincingly at the big Detective.

Tension eased, they exchanged some pleasantries until Kyle's eyes fell on his watch.

-Shouldn't we buy the tickets? It's getting late, and it's starting to become crowded here…-, he pointed out. Horatio and Frank exchanged a look, then turned to the two youngsters. –The last Die Hard film?-, they wondered. Ronnie and Kyle nodded enthusiastically and the group split up, adults would take care of the tickets, youngsters of popcorns and other stuff.

They had just regrouped when Calleigh and Natalia reached them, out of breath.

-Sorry, we're late. We ran into an accident. -, the blonde explained, leaning with a hand on both Horatio and Frank's shoulders for support.

-Yeah, with your mascara!-, Natalia bit back, grinning at her friend's pissed face.

-Nat!-, she squeaked in protest, eliciting a small chuckle from the presents. Horatio handed her the ticket, while Frank did the same with Natalia.

-Die Hard?-, the brunette groaned, disappointed. Frank laughed, nudging her bony shoulder with his index finger.

-C'mon, Nat, I bet you'll find some romance in this film as well as car crashes and flying bullets…-, he joked, linking his arm through hers and dragging her towards the movie theatre. The brunette turned, imploring eyes searching Calleigh's, before disappearing in the already darkened room.

The blonde laughed at her friend's antics. –Bullets, yum! You coming?-, she addressed Horatio, giving him a long appreciative look. God, but his bare arms begged her to be gripped, to be taken hostage by her small hands to drag their owner inside. Or whenever she wanted to…

Surprisingly, there were still several rows of seats empty, so they chose one to claim as their own and started sitting one after the other, from Kyle to Frank, passing through Ronnie, Horatio, Natalia and Calleigh. The two youngest members of the group distributed popcorn and chips, then Ronnie unwrapped her strawberry lollipop and started sucking on it. Through the credits, in the darkness of the room, she placed a pink kiss to Kyle's cheek, then relaxed onto the plump stall, sighing in contentment.

-Calleigh, relax, it's only a film. Besides, you don't have your gun with you… or do you?-, the big Texan Detective joked, seeing as Calleigh's right hand clenched and unclenched as if she wanted to shoot Bruce Willis's enemies. The blonde turned to him, a sheepish grin on her face.

-Sorry… force of habit. -, she replied, giving her colleague one of her megawatt smiles.

-Bruce Willis is so hot!-, Ronnie exclaimed as soon as light returned to the room, signaling the start of the mid-film break. Kyle turned to her, indignant.

-But he's old!-, he pointed out. Ronnie gave him a sour look.

-And your point would be?-, she replied in mock seriousness.

-He's old and bald!-, Kyle replied, crossing his arms over his chest. Ronnie spied the motion from the corner of her eyes – God but she loved his wiry but slightly defined chest, so much that she would kill to see the boy without a shirt -, not giving herself away, before answering curtly.

-He's strong and the hero of this film, thus women drool over him. End of the story. –

-Don't you prefer the hacker, Matthew Farrel?-, Kyle wondered. God, he was such a masochist, he absolutely _didn't _want to know if Ronnie fancied the dark haired young man…

-Nope. -, the girl replied, smirking cheekily at him. –I prefer my boys fair haired. -, she added, passing her arms around Kyle and Horatio's shoulders.

Horatio smiled to himself. It was so obvious that Ronnie was hitting on his son, why wasn't he already acting on it? After all, he fancied the dark haired girl…

Ah, sweet girl, Ronnie. Her little appreciative comments on his looks and, well, even the fact that she found older, much older men attractive, sure helped giving a boost to his male ego. He wasn't a vain man by nature, but had soon found out that life was far easier with people expressing their appreciation for him daily.

Speaking of appreciation, why was Natalia leaning so heavily onto the side of her stall nearer to his? Why did her eyes keep searching his? Her acting shy around him was no news, he was accustomed to it, but her flirty demeanor towards his person was a bit unsettling… He was not sure that sharing popcorn with the young brunette would be considered appropriate, so he had politely declined her offer to share, sighing in relief when she had not pressed the matter.

-Frank seems… agitated. -, Ronnie pointed out beside him, starting the redheaded Lieutenant out of his reverie.

-Sorry?-, he asked, turning to the girl. She pointed her chin to Tripp, explaining herself further.

-He doesn't seem quite happy with our arrangements… he keeps looking at the brunette, Natalia…-, she said, then, after a couple of seconds of silence on Horatio's part: -I have a plan, but I need your help… do you have a favorite snack? Something that Calleigh might like too?-, she asked, tossing the redhead a surprising question.

He shrugged, replying: -Toasted pistachio. -, eliciting a pleased nod from the girl.

-Good. Okay, I'll ask Calleigh to go to the toilet with me, that's normal for girls, then she'll buy that stuff and, as soon as we return, she'll pop one in her mouth and you'll ask her to share, so she'll ask Natalia to swap places with her so that you two can comfortably share… then it's up to your friend. -, Ronnie explained in a rushed whisper. Horatio looked at her, dumbfounded. How in the world did she manage to come up with such a complicated plan? And in so little time?

-C'mon, Caine, we don't have much time!-, the girl pleaded with the redhead, both with her voice and her eyes. As if wanting to test her resolution, he just gave her a curt nod, and followed her with his eyes as she jumped to her feet, brushed past him and stopped in front of Calleigh.

She really wanted to carry out her plan, he realized in amazement.

Oh well, let fate decide for Frank… and for himself, Horatio thought smugly, casting a quick glance at Calleigh's rapidly retreating ass.

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27: DIFFERENT PERSPECTIVES

***HORATIO'S POV***

Wow, what a night.

Plopping down on the mattress, I smiled, in spite of the fact that I missed my son sleeping beside me. Strangely how comforting it was, and how rapidly I had grown accustomed to sharing my bed with Kyle, but those thoughts couldn't trouble me that night. I had other things swirling though my head…

Calleigh, for instance. And then Calleigh, and of course Calleigh. And oh!, how could I forget Calleigh?

Somehow Ronnie, God bless that girl, had managed to convince her to help with the plan to bring Frank and Natalia closer, that's how I had found myself sharing toasted pistachio with my formidable Bullet Girl, and we happened to lean a little closer than strictly necessary towards each other.

How could I have missed Boa Vista's nasty glares at Calleigh's head, gently tilted towards me to share a comment on the film? I couldn't, but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine. And it's sad that lately my vital reason to go to work every day was catching a glimpse of another man's woman. Really, really sad. I should have felt dirty for it, and while it's true that I firmly believed, both with my heart and with my mind, that I was breaking Eric's trust, I didn't feel dirty.

Loving Calleigh was such a bless, a balm for my stained soul. I hadn't felt that whole in a long time, having Kyle, Ronnie and of course _her_ at my side, reaching out to me, offering me a piece of them was healing my fragmented self.

Of course, Kyle could have chosen his mother over me, effectively leaving me and taking Ronnie's sparkling presence with him; and Calleigh _had_ chosen Eric as the most important person in her life, regardless of how much we both seemed to enjoy the flirty banter between us. Not to mention that the young Cuban could have started (again, I might add) to feel jealous and betrayed by me, and pulled one of his infamous stunts. He couldn't afford it, not after all the things he had already had to overcome in his life, nor could the team, and frankly, neither could I at the moment. I was still feeling too fragile inside.

God, but I could live for those little stolen moments. Hands brushing while reaching for treats at the same time, soft embarrassed looks to follow, pink cheeks and sweet smiles… That wasn't me, lately that hadn't been her, but it was definitely _us_.

I could die an happy man just by having looked at her from afar, protected her as best as I could, been there for her whenever she needed me, in any form she would have me, boss, mentor, friend… even father figure, if that was her desire.

I could be anything for her.

I woke up in the middle of night, due to something as trivial as being thirsty. Kyle wasn't there at my side.

I went downstairs slowly and as noiselessly as I could, for fear of startling him and Ronnie should they still be up. They weren't, but I did well nonetheless: they were curled up in each other's arms on my couch, in front of a still blazing, if mute, TV. I smiled at the picture that they presented; both so young, so troubled, so different… and at the moment so content, so innocent, so… united.

That gave me hope, for better days and a better world.

If sunny natured, studious, sporty, _Afro American _Ronnie could harness moody, thickheaded, broody and idler Kyle, I was convinced that the world could indeed change for the better.

***END OF HORATIO'S POV***

***CALLEIGH'S POV***

It was around three o'clock, and I couldn't sleep. I couldn't fuckin' sleep, even if I desperately wanted to, if nothing to stop thinking. About? About the sleeping man beside me, and the (probably, not sure, though) sleeping man on the other side of Miami.

That night, after a good time at the movies, I had returned home only to find Eric at my doorsteps. I didn't even manage to set foot in my own house, that's why I was currently at Eric's place, after a late evening of mind blowing sex.

I was ashamed of myself. One minute I was thinking about Horatio, how much I had enjoyed sharing toasted pistachio, and my personal space along with it, with him, then there came Eric, making me somehow forget all about my redheaded Lieutenant. And finally, there I was, already thinking about him, again. Who I wanted in my life more? A mystery to me…

One the one hand, Eric was closer to my age, full of life, funny, good looking… extremely good looking… and someone who could cheer me up with just a single look… and great sex, too. I had shared many happy moments with him, but also tense ones and furious quarrels. Everything was always so black and white with Eric, every emotion so strongly experienced, in an almost desperate way.

Now, could I really say that with Horatio it wasn't just as intense? Not really, no. It was a different kind of tension, though, the tension which derived for still unexplored, tantalizing possibilities. For there were possibilities, I _knew _there were.

Horatio was a troubled person, with a dark past; Eric, too, had had his fair share of dark episodes in his life, but fewer and farthest in between. Then again, Horatio was older, he had grown up in a different world than both me and Eric had, almost another dimension. Why, then, did I feel as though I could relate my past to his, to Horatio's? Maybe because they had both been dark… darkness is darkness, regardless of the times.

He had looked for love in all the wrong places. With emotionally and mentally unstable Julia, with elusive and not completely available Yelina, with beautiful and sick Marisol…

The thought that _we_, too, could have had something, maybe something even wonderful and lasting, hurt. There was no better way to put it. It stung, and hurt. Why not me, was the logical question. Why not me?

Why not me, especially back in the days when we used to shamelessly flirt during every single case we happened to work together? And why the sudden interest now? Because I was not available anymore, and he liked his relationships complicated, uh? Or maybe because he thought he'd tried romancing every other girl at work, and I just happened to be the last one in the Lab?

But then… why would he refuse Natalia's attentions? It didn't make much sense. She's had a shady past, what with her ordeal with her _dead _former abusive husband, and she happened to be his type, if he even had one, a beautiful Latino woman with dark hair, hazel eyes and perpetually tanned skin. She could even be considered a damsel in distress, and everybody knew just how much Horatio liked that trait in a woman…

Maybe that was it. I was not the typical damsel in distress, thus he hadn't been attracted to me until my latest brush with death. Was that really it? I shuddered at the thought. Up until then, I'd always thought I could expect nothing but goodness from Horatio…

So what to do, I kept asking myself while looking at Eric's sleeping form. God, what would I eat the following morning? The guy kept nothing but sugar in his house, while going out with him I had gained at least a couple of pounds…

It was time to pay Alexx a visit, she seemed to always know what to do…

***END OF CALLEIGH'S POV***

Frank groaned. He didn't particularly like being woken up by his beeping cell phone.

Eyes still furred by sleep, he blindly reached for the offending device on his nightstand, slamming the damn thing open in front of his face.

_NEW MESSAGE: HORATIO C._

A short message from Horatio, at that ungodly hour? What the hell?

_READ: __**HAD A GOOD NIGHT WITH NATALIA? ;-) **_

Frank blinked, surprised. Then, he smiled.

_REPLY: __**WENT TO A BAR, TALKED A LITTLE… BEEN NICE… SHE SAID SHE OWED ME A COUPLE OF BEERS**_

That meant she wanted to go out with him again, right? Frankly, he didn't know how it was even possible, but he sure wasn't going to question his luck.

_NEW MESSAGE: HORATIO C._

_READ: __**AND YOU OWE ME, DETECTIVE! RONNIE XXX**_

He laughed out loud. He sure as hell owed her, big time. He didn't know exactly how she had managed to make Natalia sit beside him, but nonetheless he was aware of the fact that the clever plan had been started by her, with the compliance of Calleigh and Horatio, of course.

Calleigh and Horatio. Mmm, now that sounded like a good match, it just felt… good, and right, both to his ears and on his tongue. Honestly, why was she even wasting time with Delko boy? Especially when she could have someone like Horatio? Sure, he wasn't young, nor overly muscled, and he had wrinkles around his eyes, but even he himself knew that his friend had appeal, and many a woman still found him desirable. He had a good heart, had a habit of not asking a thing for himself and would treat the blonde Detective like a princess. Ah, if someone could explain to him how the female mind worked…

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28: TENSION

He had caught her looking longingly at her guitar several times in the last week, so he knew she missed playing with her friends in the evening. That was how the idea had come to him. After all, Jim owed him…

-Ronnie? A friend of me, who owns a bar, is looking for bands who play live… would you be interested?-, he had asked her one evening in front of a plate of stuffed zucchini. The girl's eyes had lit up at the offer, and she had immediately started firing questions.

Jim had been auditioning bands for a month now, and was close to making up his mind. He had agreed, though, to let Ronnie perform the following Saturday, provided that she had a band to play with. When Horatio had broken the new to her she had squealed in delight, hugging the redhead tight before reaching for her phone.

-I must call Reggie! He'll be enthusiastic!-, she had said. Horatio had smiled, bringing such joy to the sweet girl was wonderful, and had occupied only ten minutes of his busy schedule. Their joy lasted but a few minutes; Kyle had returned home already worn out by the meeting with his mother, and the discovery that Ronnie had called Reggie before even thinking about him was the straw that broke the camel's back.

His tantrum had not been pretty, Horatio had to admit. His son had accused the girl like a betrayed boyfriend would, had Ronnie had obviously been taken aback by such vehemence. After all, it was a trivial matter, and he was spending precious time with his mother, trying to help her recover from her mental traumas, and it wasn't as if he were her boyfriend!

The two of them had fought long and hard, Kyle accusing Ronnie of only being exploiting him and his father, Ronnie accusing Kyle of being immature and childish. In the end she left, guitar on her back; Kyle had sent her daggers, following her with his eyes until she had disappeared from sight.

-Go to him…-, he had spat angrily, storming upstairs.

Truth be told, Horatio missed the warmth and the comfort that could be felt during the meals the three of them shared. From that moment on, in fact, Ronnie and Kyle did not speak to each other, and only talked a little with him, asking for the salt or the salad. Ronnie cooked for the two Caine men, did the dished, then ran outside to do her rehearsals, while usually his son moped in front of the TV until the girl returned home. There were three of them, but the house had never been so quiet in Horatio's opinion.

A couple of days later, Ronnie surprised the redheaded man by asking him for Calleigh's telephone number.

-What for?-, he wondered. Ronnie blushed a bit, averting her gaze.

-I want to ask her to play with us Saturday night. This way she'll play the guitar and I'll play the drums and Reggie…-, the girl halted, not sure herself of what she was really trying to say. –I kinda wanted to dedicate a song to Kyle, and I thought he'd have preferred… he'd have preferred it that way…-, she confessed, trying at the same time not to reveal too much. After all, she was still talking to the boy's father.

She should have known. She should have known that Horatio would have smiled at her embarrassment, and found the idea really sweet. He gave the girl his mobile phone, a clear sign he trusted her to handle it sensibly, patted her cheek affectionately then walked away.

The following day, Horatio and Calleigh talked briefly about the upcoming event, to which the blonde had enthusiastically agreed to take part in, in the break room. Calleigh exited the room as soon as the conversation between them had died out, while Horatio lingered inside. Briefly after the blonde's exit, Eric entered the room, a pissed look on his face.

-She's just told me the three of us will be busy this Saturday night. -, he stated, and there was no mistaking who _she_ was. Horatio smiled patiently at the Cuban, hoping his tone of voice would sound conciliatory.

-Clearly she wants to surprise you. Eric, I promise you Saturday night I will not be there for her, but for someone else. -, he assured the Cuban. His serious and steady tone seemed to do the trick, for suddenly the tension broke, and a small smile forced his way through Eric's deep scowl.

-Go find her, Eric. I heard she's got to pay a visit to Alexx, I'd like for you to keep a close eye on her. -, Horatio instructed the younger colleague softly, pointing with his soulful eyes to the way Calleigh had previously retreated. Eric's eyes narrowed.

-Is there something I should know?-, he inquired. Horatio chuckled at his perceptiveness and tried to answer as best as he could.

-Again, you'll have to wait for her to tell you in her own time. And again you'll have to trust me, for I discovered… what there is to know… by chance, and before her, so she didn't tell me anything. –

Watching Eric's retreating back, Horatio sighed in relief. Once again, his diplomacy in dealing with his colleagues' emotions had not betrayed him. Honestly, though, he was getting too old, he was getting tired of being soft and tactful with everybody's feelings, he just wished to live what remained of his life more spontaneously, happily, with fewer restraints. He wanted people to respect him, too.

The tension between Kyle and Ronnie finally snapped Friday evening. The girl was laying out the plates in front of the boy and his father; Horatio smiled his thanks, while his son just pushed the plate away from him. At both Ronnie and his father's questioning looks, he shrugged.

-I'm going out with Jennifer. We'll eat together. -, he said, watching Ronnie's face intently.

Horatio had to give the girl credit, she didn't flinch, didn't show any sign of emotion, no anger, no despise, not even surprise. She just sat down and started eating, not raising her eyes when the doorbell rang and Kyle sprinted towards the door.

Once Kyle had closed it behind his back, Horatio and Ronnie kept silent for several minutes, both feigning concentration on the meal. Once the redhead dared raising his head, he discovered with horror that the girl was crying silently, her meal untouched; before he could utter a single word of comfort, Ronnie stopped him.

-Don't. Thanks anyway. I don't even know why I'm crying. -, she said, standing abruptly from the chair. –I'm not hungry… I'll just go to my room… which isn't even mine to begin with…-, she babbled, trying to cover her eyes. Before she could run away, Horatio caught her by the wrist and pressed a apple into her hands.

-That will be your room for as long as you'll want it to be. -, he assured her gently before letting her go.

-Thanks. -, she replied, voice thick with emotion. She hugged Horatio briefly, then retreated at a slow pace to her room.

When Kyle returned home later that night, he was met by silence. That took him aback slightly. He'd thought Ronnie would make a tantrum, that his father would give him the third degree, anything but silence.

The night had seen its highest and its lowest. Jennifer was friendly and obviously very interested in him – proof of that was the fact that they had kissed several times, and every time it had been her who had initiated the contact -, and the sight of her huge boobs provided by her impossibly low cut top had turned him on more than he'd care to admit, but on the other hand she had been overly clingy and expressed a passion for all those girly things, romantic comedies, candies, puppets and flowers, that he despised.

He sighed. Ronnie was oh so different. She liked all those things he himself loved, such as sports and music, horror movies and juicy rare steaks. She was not afraid of getting dirty (whose thought could positively make Jennifer cry aloud) and teasing adults and generally more fun to be around. She was also so damn erudite, though, sometimes he felt a complete dumbass while speaking with her. And she wasn't as beautiful as his dad liked to describe her; sure, she was tall and well proportioned, but that was it. Her outfits were always so plain, her hair styled in an anonymous ponytail and her face devoid of any makeup. To sum it up, she wasn't very girly.

But she had managed to steal his father's heart, the boy mused as he looked at the two of them curled up on the couch, his hands still tangled in her hair in a frozen comforting gesture. What had he missed? And why had the thought of her spending time with Reggie troubled him so much? It wasn't as if she had suddenly become ungrateful, she still cared enough to prepare delicious meal three times a day and made time to tidy up both his and her room, a chore he despised with a vengeance.

He realized with a start that having her rummaging through his room didn't bother him as much as it should. Hell, the mere thought of having Jennifer into his room had him panicking instantly, he wouldn't live up to her standards, he was just too… boyishly.

God, what to do now?

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29: DISAPPOINTMENT

***FLASHBACK***

-_Ronnie, I'm really sorry. A colleague from the night shift has been shot and they need me to work the case._ -, Horatio told her on the phone. Ronnie sighed. He sounded remorseful enough, there really was no need to complain to him.

-So you won't be able to come tonight. -, she said, no hints of reproach whatsoever in her tone. She was merely stating a fact.

-_No, I'm sorry. _–

-That's okay. Take care. –

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That had dampened her spirit. It would have meant so much to at least have Horatio there in the middle of the faceless crowd, but alas, fate had other plans for her. What had stung the most, though, had been Kyle's careless announcement that he'd spend the evening with Jennifer, on the other side of Miami.

Stroking her guitar absentmindedly, Ronnie wished to be anywhere but there, in front of merry people who expected her to be happy in return. She wasn't. She couldn't be.

As people chatted all around her, she wished to go home and hide her face under the pillow, never to reemerge. A warm hand on her shoulder startled her out of her reverie; she raised her gaze to Reggie's concerned chocolate eyes.

-Shouldn't your friend have arrived by now?-, he wondered gently. Ronnie chuckled humorlessly.

-Yeah, well, seems like she dumped me. -, she replied, standing from the stool. There was no point in moping, the show had to go on. –Let's start without her. -, she said forcefully, pointing with her chin to the drummer. Reggie's eyes lit up at the proposal.

-Really?-

-Uh uh, of course. –

***MEANWHILE***

Calleigh's bodice and blouse laid discarded on the kitchen's floor. She had chosen her outfit carefully, and just as carefully Eric had removed the clothes from her body. She had looked so stunning in her white, almost transparent blouse, the first couple of buttons undone to offer him a tantalizing sight of her cleavage, and her tight blue jeans. She practically begged to be unwrapped like a sweet precious candy, and he did just that.

Luckily for him, the first time her phone had buzzed he had deftly caught it before she could notice and had therefore turned it off. Horatio could go to hell for all he cared, he wanted Calleigh for himself, he was tired of sharing her with his boss, he had to have her.

She had denied him her body for so long, he couldn't seem to have enough. Hours passed before he was satisfied, his thirst for her sedated, and they both laid spent on the soft mattress of her bedroom.

Eric was blissfully ignorant of what was going on around him, he didn't have the strength to move a single muscle, not even for stroking Calleigh's sweaty body. Not long after, the blonde raised from the bed, squirming uncomfortably due to the cold sweat glued to her skin; she definitely needed a shower.

Half an hour later she emerged from the bathroom and cautiously stepped into the bedroom, afraid of waking Eric up; he was nowhere near to be seen, so she threw caution to the wind and started rummaging through her closet. On the one hand she was glad to be able to dress without his scrutiny on her body, especially her backside, but on the other hand she was disappointed: had he already gone? Had he just needed some release, and nothing more?

She had just found her underwear when she heard voices, two voices to be exact. Her heart leapt with joy. So he had just gone to answer the door, she must have missed the doorbell ringing while under the shower… but what was taking him so long? Maybe it was someone he knew? But then why would someone he knew be looking for him at her place? That sparked her natural curiosity, and she started dressing fast…

At the door, Eric was standing bare-chested in front of Horatio, clearly trying to impress him. The redhead, however, was more concerned with other matters, and paid the particular close to no attention.

-Why are you here?-, the Cuban asked, none too pleased. Horatio sighed, he didn't have time to argue with his younger coworker, he just wanted to solve the matter and get home.

-I told you, Eric, my son is worried about his friend. He has looked for her at the bar and upon not finding her there, he has called me. -, he repeated, slowly this time, hoping the Cuban would understand how much their were worried about the girl.

-And why are you looking for her here?-, Eric wondered coldly, clearly unimpressed with his boss's point.

-She was playing with Calleigh, I thought that maybe she had taken her home with her…-, Horatio trailed off, anger rapidly flaring in his chest at the sight before him. Eric had chosen to ignore him, and had gone back inside a little to pick up something from the floor. The redhead recognized then that the item that the Cuban was absentmindedly stroking was Calleigh's blouse. Really, now, was that necessary? He had given them space, even advised Eric to be near the blonde and check on her, and he got rewarded with that? With teasing?

-Horatio! What are you…?-, both men turned towards the blonde as she stepped towards them. Realization dawned on her then… How could she have forgotten?

-Oh my God, I forgot!-, she exclaimed, scandalized with her own behavior. –I forgot…-, she whispered again, hands to her mouth. Her eyes snapped to Eric. –Where's my phone? Ronnie would have called me…-

Eric looked away, embarrassed. Getting angrier by the minute, Calleigh stormed towards the kitchen, only to return a couple of seconds later with the dead device in her hands. She placed it directly in front of her lover's face, obviously demanding an explanation. When he said nothing, she brushed past him, to stand to Horatio's side.

-Let's go, you can tell me whatever you have to say while en route. -, she said sharply, taking hold of his hand. Surprised at her forwardness, Horatio gently disentangled himself from her grasp, squeezing her shoulder lightly before placing her hand back to her side, near her hip. He wasn't that kind of man, and sure as hell he'd hate Calleigh for using him to get to Eric's nerve. He didn't want to hate her, too, she was one of the last unstained people in his life; he needed one last sanctuary of purity, and Calleigh represented that in his eyes, he couldn't afford to lose that image.

-I'm sorry, Horatio. I didn't want to involve you in our problems… I was just so angry!-, Calleigh said once securely inside the redhead's Hummer. She had checked her phone for unanswered calls and messages and had found several, all coming from Ronnie.

-I… can imagine. -, he said in a neuter tone. They were walking on a thin thread, Calleigh and himself, and he didn't want to damage their already frail relationship, the relationship they had recently managed to repair after years of neglect on both parts.

-I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. -, the blonde continued, hoping to extort a reaction from her companion. When he remained silent, she thought it better to continue. –What was that that you needed to tell me?-

Glad for the distraction, Horatio started explaining. –Kyle's worried about Ronnie. He can't seem to find her. He's already tried Jim's bar and our house. -, he reported. Now Calleigh was alarmed, and forgot all about her most recent ordeal with Eric.

-Maybe we should ask that friend of yours, Jim, or his costumers. They could know something. -, she suggested, then felt like an idiot as she noticed they he was already driving them there. Of course he had already thought about that!

In the end, they didn't need to look anywhere else. They spotted Frank sitting inside, animatedly talking with Ronnie herself.

-Mind if we join you?-, Horatio asked smoothly, occupying the vacant seat near the girl while Calleigh seated herself at Tripp's side.

-You're late for the show, party's over. -, Ronnie commented drily.

-Why are you not answering your phone?-, Horatio wondered softly. Ronnie chuckled.

-Ask her why she didn't answer hers and maybe I'll tell you. -, she bit back, pointing her chin to Calleigh. The blonde had the good grace to blush, while Frank scowled at the redhead.

-Horatio, come on, you didn't even make time to come, you can't really be angry with her… anyway, she's not one of your suspects. -, the huge Detective scolded his partner, winking at Ronnie. The girl smiled back, relaxing onto her chair and finished off her drink. At Calleigh and Horatio's dubious looks, she grinned.

-It's not as if I am drowning my sorrows in alcohol, this is just tonic water. -, she said.

Calleigh laughed. For a moment, there, she'd had a flashback of her past experience with her father, but then she realized that Ronnie was too strong willed to succumb to the appeal of alcohol. Why was she laughing? Because tonic water just happened to be Horatio's favorite choice of drink whenever he went out with his team.

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30: LIFE

-Won't you come home? It's getting late, Kyle'll be worried sick about you…-, Horatio wondered softly ten minutes later, really hoping, for both his and his son's sake, that she would return home without putting up a fight.

Ronnie smiled sardonically at the Lieutenant. –Oh, I'm sure you texted him that you'd found me the moment you saw me…-, she replied, smirking as she caught a glimpse of pink diffusing through his cheeks. Both Frank and Calleigh chuckled.

-Well, seeing as I'm a sensible person, and I really have nowhere else to go, I'll humor you and follow you. -, she added, standing from the table. –Besides, I need some serious sleep, 'cause the next weekend I know I won't get any…-, she tossed behind her back as she went to pick up her guitar.

-Does this mean… that Jim hired you?-, Calleigh wondered, awed. Ronnie grinned, but it was Tripp who explained.

-She's been fantastic tonight. I swear she convinced me to become a fan of rock'n'roll. All my life I've been a huge country music fan. -, he said enthusiastically. Ronnie chuckled.

-And don't forget emo/punk rock! I spied you while you were singing at the top of your lungs Paramore's songs!-, she sassed, smacking the big man on the shoulder.

-Hey, don't push it. If you are nice with me, I may even come next Friday night. -, he playfully threatened her, pulling her hair.

Horatio smiled at how the night had pleasantly turned out, a gesture mimicked by Calleigh; if he was happy, then she was as well. Together they exited the bar, paid the bill and nodded at Jim, then disappeared into the night.

Calleigh, Ronnie and Horatio said nothing on the way home. Once they entered the redhead's house, Kyle jumped to his feet and ran from the sofa to the door.

-Where have you been?-, he demanded, not at all surprised to see his father's blonde friend with them.

-Hey, would you all please stop accusing me? I was exactly where you all knew I would be. -, Ronnie replied, not paying the boy much attention. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, all the time Kyle following her as if afraid she'd disappear. She drank avidly, trying hard to ignore the boy's stare.

-By the way, Jim was impressed with our work. Reggie did well at the drums, he accompanied me well. -, she stated, returning to the living room. Kyle turned bit red but refrained from saying compromising things. Such as insults, meant for the other boy.

Horatio and Calleigh shared a meaningful look, but said nothing as well. Better let the youngsters sort their differences out on their own.

-Ronnie…-, Kyle started, but trailed off. Annoyed, the girl turned to him.

-Yes?-, she pressed on.

-I… I didn't have a good time with Jennifer tonight. -, he confessed in a small voice.

-Oh? Well, too bad. I'm going to bed. Good night everyone. -, Ronnie replied flatly, walking to her room. It had felt good, hearing Kyle admit he had not had a decent night out with Barbie girl, but that didn't mean he would be forgiven quite that easily. She had a pride, a woman's pride, after all.

At Kyle's pleading look his father responded with a shrug, meaning he didn't know how to deal with the situation at the moment. Making up her mind quickly, Calleigh followed Ronnie to her room. _Boys will always be boys…_, she reasoned within herself. She knocked on the door.

-You can come in, Calleigh. -, came the girl's muffled voice from inside. Startled, the blonde cautiously stepped inside. At her alarmed look Ronnie smirked.

-I can always tell when it's you. I don't know exactly why… maybe because you've been bitten by that zombie. -, the girl shrugged. Calleigh gulped and tried to ignore that remark, sitting on the bed beside Ronnie.

-You can come nearer if you want. _I _don't bite. Quite the opposite. -, she laughed, making Calleigh chuckle as well. Finally, they both laid on the mattress, heads each on a pillow, in comfortable silence.

-Kyle loves you dearly. He just hasn't realized it yet. -, the older woman said casually after a while. Ronnie chuckled.

-Like father, like son. -, she sentenced. Propped on one elbow, Calleigh raised her head to look at the girl curiously.

-What do you mean?-, she asked.

-Horatio loves you dearly. He just hasn't realized it yet. -, Ronnie tossed her words back at her, smiling at the blonde's shocked expression. –It's really easy to tell. He has this soft look when talking about or with you… he cares deeply for you, surely even you can see that… I think he'd like very much to strangle that cheap boyfriend of you…-

He opened one eye, looking around to gather his bearings. He had fallen asleep on the couch with Kyle, they had managed to talk each other to sleep. Oh, what a revealing talk!

When he had suggested Kyle might be in love with Ronnie, his son had screwed his nose, looking at him as if he had sprouted a second head. It just wasn't possible, she wasn't even that feminine!

He had laughed at that. It was not necessary for a woman to dress with scanty clothes or wear heavy makeup to catch a man's attention, they had other arrows to their bows.

That was how they'd come to talk about Calleigh. Did he mean sass, like she possessed? Shrewdness? A liking for firearms, or men's sports such as baseball and soccer?

Yeah, exactly that, he had admitted, both to his son and to himself. Because if Kyle liked Ronnie, he liked his blonde firearms expert…

Thinking of whom, was she still talking to Ronnie?

Cautiously standing so as not to wake his son up, Horatio tiptoed to the girl's room. He cracked the door open wide enough to poke his head inside without letting too much light enter. He smiled at the scene that met his eyes: Ronnie and Calleigh were curled up against each other, fast asleep, the blonde's arm protectively draped across the girl's shoulders. Carefully he closed the door and went back to the living room; carrying his son to the bedroom was out of question, but he didn't want to let him sleep on the couch. He woke him.

-Where are they?-, Kyle asked, still half asleep. His father smiled at his kind heart and readily soothed his fears.

-Sound asleep in Ronnie's room. C'mon, let's call it a night. –

Once safely in bed beside his father, Kyle hugged the pillow to his torso.

-Do you think we'll ever be able to switch places?-, he mumbled in the dark room. Puzzled, Horatio asked him what he meant by that.

-Me with Ronnie and you with Calleigh. Do you think it'll ever be?-, he managed to reply before succumbing to sleep. That got his father thinking, he was wide awake now.

Did he want Calleigh in his bed? God, yes! He had toyed with that idea many times, readily telling himself that it would never be. They never seemed to be ready to see one another as something more than coworkers, other people were always staying in their way. Even now, if he had to be honest with himself. Then why were they closer than ever? Why?

He had no brilliant answer for that. It just was like that.

Over the years he had developed feelings for Calleigh. At first he had thought it was fatherly protectiveness, she was so young when they'd first met. He had soon discovered, though, that it was not the case. She was young, beautiful, sassy, and absolutely not his daughter. He was infatuated with her, with her fiery spirit and independent attitude, her young and sunny heart… she was a pearl, a gem of rare beauty in the dark mess that was his life. She _was_ life.

He wanted her to be _his_ life…

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31: TREACHEROUS

Calleigh blinked several times, looking around. That was not her room. Nope, she did not remember having posters of the Lacuna Coil, the Green Day and Bon Jovi. Well, she used to have one of Bon Jovi, but that was ages ago.

A knock on the bedroom door startled her. That was what had wakened her. Another tap, followed by Horatio's smoky voice.

-Calleigh? Breakfast's ready. –

She was at Horatio's. She smiled; a huge, goofy grin stretched her lips almost to her ears, the domesticity and utter naturalness of the situation registering in her now overactive brain.

-I'm up! I'm coming!-, she replied, jumping up. Apparently she had slept over the covers, so she quickly strengthened them and left the room, in time to catch a glimpse of her boss's retreating back. _No jacket jet! Yay!_, she mentally congratulated herself before taking a swift detour to the bathroom.

When she entered the sunny kitchen, a table full of goodies met her eyes. She had not realized she was famished… until her stomach growled loudly. Horatio chuckled, moving away the chair for her so that she could sit (_right beside him!_); she forgot her embarrassment as soon as Ronnie placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

-You guys all give me such satisfaction! It's really good to cook for people who've got a good appetite, and for once not hear complaints about diets!-, the girl smiled, sitting beside Kyle, right in front of Calleigh.

-Amen. -, the blonde exclaimed before biting viciously on a piece of buttered bread. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed contentedly. –Good morning everyone…-, she greeted in a dreamy tone. Her three fellows diner burst out laughing, to the point that Horatio had to wipe his eyes from tears of mirth.

-Sorry, I don't function properly before my morning coffee…-, Calleigh shrugged, beaming at him and winking at the youngsters. –Buttered bread is just a bonus. Usually I don't have time for a proper breakfast. -, she confessed. Horatio made a face, and she wondered if she had said something wrong. In a matter of seconds she understood his meaning ,though.

-What's with you CSIs and meals? You don't eat, Horatio doesn't either… do you live on coffee?-, Ronnie scolded the two adults, causing Kyle to roll his eyes. Such a mother hen…

-We don't have problems with food, Ronnie, just with time… we're always in a rush. -, Horatio explained patiently, and Calleigh nodded vigorously her assent.

-Well, you could always avoid dolling yourselves up and spend more time at the table. You're both attractive people, it shouldn't really be a problem. -, Ronnie replied stubbornly, munching on a biscuit. Calleigh and Horatio looked at her incredulously, then glanced at each other and at their current attires.

_He looks good without the jacket and with the first buttons of his shirt undone… he seems more relaxed,_ Calleigh mused, quickly averting her gaze.

_She's so beautiful au natural, she doesn't have to hide her features under so much makeup, it makes her seem fake…, _Horatio realized while taking in the woman's features.

-Face it, Dad, you need to start relaxing a bit. -, Kyle offered after taking a large gulp of juice. His father shot him a nasty glare, while his female companion sniggered, not really managing to remain unheard.

-Hey, you need it as much as I do!-, the redhead complained, turning towards Calleigh. Shocked, the blonde put her hands to her hips in a slightly comical imitation of the redhead's trademark move, whose effect was somewhat ruined by her being sitting on a chair.

-How do I figure in your family's quarrels?-, she demanded, not fully realizing the implications of her words. Oh well, Horatio seemed not to have noticed either.

-Well, you're here, are you not? The least you could do is helping me against these two evil monsters!-, he bit back playfully, earning himself a scowl from said little monsters.

During breakfast, both adults had the opportunity to reflect on what had been said. On the one hand, Horatio seemed to have let the fact the he considered Calleigh part of his family slip, a fact which didn't go unnoticed by her. On the other hand, she realized she liked that thought, very much in fact. Having been woken up gently by him, sharing jokes over coffee and other delicacies, she had to admit it had been pleasant, and relaxing. When was the last time someone had taken the time to prepare her breakfast? Eric was not a morning person by any means, and they were too tired after their nocturnal lovemaking to even care about breakfast; managing to get a coffee would be great enough.

Calleigh realized with a start that she had indeed rushed through her life, especially during those last years. When had she last treated herself to a spa? Or just to a day of lazing around at home? Or cooked a fancy meal, for guests or just for herself? Ages!

-Calleigh?-, the gentle voice of her boss startled her out of her reverie. She turned to him, giving him her fullest attention.

-I have to go to work in a hour, and I know it's your day off. Would you like for me to drop you off at your place?-, he wondered caringly. Calleigh was touched by his care, but also annoyed at the thought of returning to her house, where her trust had been so recently violated by Eric. She didn't want to face that now. She shook her head no.

-I think I'll go to work as well. Lord knows if I've been lazy with my reports recently…-, she replied. Kyle clicked his tongue several times, signaling his reprobation.

-So much for taking it easy…-, he sighed. Ronnie turned towards him, a calculating look on her face.

-I bet… that I can make them relax and behave like normal people in, say… a weekend?-, she bet. Kyle considered her words for a while, taking notice of her playful look. _Why not, it could be fun…_

-You're on. I'd like to have a normal dad for a change, and not a super hero…-

That got his father growl, and Calleigh laugh, despite the fact that she was in for the ride with him. She ran her fingers though his red hair, cooing: -My super Horatio, always ready to catch criminals!-

To hide his embarrassment, and also his enjoyment of her ministration, the redhead made a show of being offended. –Hey, you! Now I have to comb my hair again!-

-They're hopeless…-, Kyle sentenced. Ronnie nodded, eyeing the couple with a smirk. If only they could see what was right in front of their eyes…

He had not had many visits during the day. Much like Calleigh, he had to finish off reports, and a quiet Sunday seemed the perfect day to accomplish that. Experience told him that with the new upcoming week bodies would start to turn up as well, it always happened. Leave it to dayshift the task of taking care of Saturday night's corpses…

Resting the pen on the signed document, he stretched his back. He got up lazily; he needed to go to the toilet, no rush though.

Once he had used the facilities, he carefully washed his hands and exited the room. He bumped into Calleigh, who was waiting for the vending machine to finish preparing her coffee. He mentally chuckled, such a coffee addict! Then he let his eyes travel over her body, admiring her current attire.

-Ronnie's shirt looks good on you. -, he commented, making the blonde spun on her heels. Resting her eyes on him, her expression relaxed immediately, her whole features screaming _oh, it's only you!_ _I'm glad…_

-Leave it alone, Horatio…-, she warned him with a large smile on her face. She had already been at the receiving ends of men's stares, given the way the small shirt clung to her torso like a second skin, putting emphasis to the roundness of her breasts; confined into the limited space, it seemed as if they wanted to erupt in pure feminine provocation. Emily the Strange, the girl to which the T-shirt was dedicated, looked annoyed at Horatio, advising him to _Smash it up!_

-Why? Is it wrong of me to compliment you?-, he bit back cheekily, a soft look smoothing down his features. Before Calleigh could come up with a sassy remark, Eric's voice resonated from the adjacent lab's door.

-It is. -, he deadpanned, advancing towards Horatio. From inside the lab Ryan raised his head, he had not noticed his coworker leaving the room and now was curious to find out the reason why he'd been left alone to deal with the evidence of their latest case.

-It will be when she decides that I've been too forward, Eric. Calleigh, if I have embarrassed you, you have my apologies. -, Horatio replied formally, turning from Eric to Calleigh. Taken aback by the coldness and formality of his tone, the blonde was quick to reassure him that he had not crossed her, shooting a dirty look at her boyfriend.

-You have to stop it, Horatio. She's _my_ girl, you have no business sweet-talking her. You won't steal her from me!-, the Cuban attacked his boss, stepping directly in front of him. Foreseeing troubles, Ryan was quick to snap his phone open.

-It was just a silly comment, Eric! Besides, have you stopped to consider the fact that I may enjoy being praised or complimented?-, Calleigh bit back fiercely, stepping between the two arguing men.

-He's hitting on you, Calleigh, can't you tell? He even convinced you to spend the night at his place!-, he was not sure of his words, he had taken a wild guess, but Calleigh blindly fell for his trap and confirmed his suspicions, to which he never even believed too much, shocking him to silence.

-If you must know, I've had the best night of sleep since… ever!-, the blonde attacked full force, not caring who might hear her; her words, in fact, if taken in the wrong contest, which was really easy to do, implied that…

-You slept with him? It's… disgusting! He's fifteen years your senior!-, Eric exclaimed, shocked and outraged. At this point Horatio gently pushed Calleigh out of his way to meet the Cuban's face, man to man, blue to brown.

-Eric, you're offending us now. Do you know Calleigh to be a treacherous woman? Or me to "hit", as you put it, engaged women? You give us too little credit. -, the redhead growled, willing the menace to stay away from his tone. He succeeded only partially.

-You know what? Forget that I'm taken, this craziness between us stops now!-, Calleigh bellowed, turning from Horatio to Eric, eyeing the Cuban with distaste. –Please, feel free to hit on me! I'm a free woman!-, she declared, glaring at Horatio.

That revelation left both men speechless. While Eric was trying to come up with insults worthy of the redhead, Horatio, ever mindful of his tone inside that building, tried to calm his enraged ballistic expert down.

-Calleigh, don't make rash decisions. You two, go back to your work, or take the day off, whatever pleases you…-, he didn't have time to finish his sentence, Rick Stetler was already hot on his heels.

-What's going on?-, he demanded, stopping a few steps away from the three CSIs. Ryan's head poke outside a nearby door; finally Stetler had arrived! He really hoped he would castigate Eric for good, since his boss seemed reluctant to do so.

-Horatio Caine sleeping with Calleigh Duquesne behind my back, that's what's going on!-, Eric shouted, making Stetler's eyes widen in surprise. He focused his attention on the redhead, a smirk slowly blossoming on his face. Something to discredit the man, hurray!

-That's not true!-, a female voice protested. Ah, so the little whore was there as well, Stetler had barely noticed her during the still short, if heated, argument. –Yeah, I slept at his place, but I was in another room, holding a heartbroken girl as she cried herself to sleep! I hadn't even planned to stay there, I just fell asleep!-

Before Stetler could come up with a nasty remark, two slender silhouettes rushed past him, and stopped in front of Lieutenant Caine.

-Horatio, we've cracked the case! We know who's killed my parents!-, Veronica Mitchell shouted at the top of her lungs.

The hallway fell silent.

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the delay, I was quite taken with my other stories. Let me know what you think, plz?


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32: EXPLANATION

-Ronnie, breathe. What's going on?-, Horatio demanded, placing a hand on the agitated girl's shoulder. It was his son who answered him, showing him Ronnie's laptop, which he had extracted from his backpack.

-Everything you need to know is written here! We know who's killed Ronnie's family!-, he repeated enthusiastically, thrusting the electronic device in his father's hands.

-I don't think this is the right place for this discussion. Come to my office. -, the redhead instructed, nodding to Stetler to signal he could, and should, come with them.

Not liking being pushed apart, Eric moved to follow them, but a stern look from his boss made him stop. –Don't you have another case to work on? Mr. Wolfe could really use your help. -, he asked rhetorically, effectively dismissing the Cuban. When Eric started protesting, Horatio's gaze turned icy. –It's an order, Eric!-, he hissed, storming away.

-Ronnie, please explain. -, demanded a somewhat calmer Lieutenant Caine. The girl started her tale as Kyle started working on her laptop.

-Okay, well, yesterday night I met a couple of my adoptive parents' coworkers, I had invited them to the bar to hear me play… we talked a little about my family, and I noticed they were a bit uneasy, but I didn't think too much about it, I figured they were embarrassed about talking about them with me… well, today they sent me an email and, as it turns out, I was right, they wanted to tell me something important. -, she said, trailing off to suck in some air. Horatio nodded, motioning for her to go on.

-So, they told me the lab directors wanted to organize a memorial for my parents, put a commemorative plate somewhere in the lab… the plate already exists, but it has been slashed…-, Ronnie kept talking, getting excited by the minute. Understanding that they were reaching the main point, but still missing the key, Stetler piped up.

-Any idea about who could have done that?-, he wondered. Surprisingly enough, the girl shook her head yes.

-My friends told me this plaque was hedged in their supervisor's office. No one's got the key apart from him and the cleaning woman, and the office door has not been heavily forced…-, she replied. Stetler looked at her skeptically.

-Meaning?-, he asked. It was Horatio's son who answered him, motioning for him to near the monitor of Ronnie's laptop.

-Here, look, they took photos of the lock. It seems to me that they didn't put too much effort into trying to break it, and c'mon, if you're any good at it, you don't need to make all this mess. -, he explained, earning himself a curious and somewhat hard look from his father, which he promptly shrugged off.

-So you're thinking about the cleaning woman?-, Calleigh piped up.

-Of course. Not really a point in promoting a posthumous award to my adoptive parents if he had grudges against them on their supervisor's part. -, Ronnie replied, shrugging.

-What do you know about this woman?-, Horatio wondered. Ronnie flashed him a feral grin.

-I was hoping you would ask me that. Look. -, she replied, pointing with her forefinger to the image displayed on her computer, which Kyle had promptly selected.

A middle aged Hispanic woman appeared on the screen. It was some kind of group photo, which had been zoomed on the woman. Ronnie pointed to her neck.

-See what she's got there? That's an amulet which helps people control the dead. -, Kyle's revelation was met by silence and questioning looks. He opened an Internet Explorer page about the curious charm the woman had on her neck as a necklace.

-This amulet's been used by Hispanic necromancers for ages, it helps enhancing their powers when evoking zombies and… other gross stuff. -, he summarized, his eyes skimming over the pages.

-Hispanics are religious and superstitious people. She wouldn't wear that necklace without purpose, if it is indeed a charm. -, Eric piped up, wishing to feel useful. Horatio nodded to himself, his right hand caressing his chin in thought.

-Seems like we have a suspect. -, he declared finally, casting a quick glance at Rick. The Sergeant nodded, but his grey eyes were not kind on the redheaded man. They all needed to talk, no excuses.

-Kyle, may I entrust you to an important task, son?-, the Lieutenant wondered softly. At Kyle's swift nod, he continued. –I want you and Ronnie to go to the reception, ask the officer there for Natalia Boa Vista and go to her. Explain the situation to her, make sure she calls Frank Tripp before she goes looking for our suspect. Is it clear?-

The youngsters nodded, gathered up their things and quietly left the room, leaving the adults alone.

-Delko, Duquesne, leave the room. Don't go too far. -, Stetler ordered. The two CSIs exited as well, all the time glaring at each other. It was Calleigh who closed the door behind their back. The IAB Sergeant focused his attention on Horatio then.

-Something you wish to tell me, Horatio?-, he wondered with fake courtesy.

-No, Rick. Calleigh Duquesne already told you what happened last night. -, the Lieutenant replied flatly. That seemed to discourage Stetler a bit, he had thought Red would have taken it more… seriously, for lack of a better term.

-I'd like to hear it from you as well. -, he said. Horatio nodded understandingly, and offered his own version of the previous night's events, starting with Kyle's call and including his visit to Calleigh's place and resulting meeting with Eric.

-You mean to tell me that you went there, to a beautiful lady's house, to look for your son's girlfriend? C'mon, Horatio, you usually come up with better stories…-, Stetler taunted Horatio, chuckling as well. Caine shrugged, but otherwise remained silent. This alarmed Rick.

-Isn't this the time you usually tell me off, say it's all a grave mistake, to mind my own business? What happened this time, Caine, conscience gnawing at you?-, he kept pushing. Again, Horatio shrugged his shoulders.

-To tell you the truth, Rick, I'm tired. This time I can't bring myself to say a single word in defense of Eric Delko, and Calleigh Duquesne really hasn't done anything, apart being an understanding friend and, dare I say?, mother figure to Ronnie. -, he replied softly, fixing his soulful blue eyes on Rick's grey ones. For some reason, Stetler found both his words and his glances intriguing. He really could be an interesting person when he backed off a little, admitted defeat and failed to glare at him.

-Tell me more, Horatio. So far our talk has being most enlightening…-, he prompted the Lieutenant, a hint of irony in his voice. He was slightly taken aback when Horatio nodded, offered him a chair and told him gently to sit. So far he had been standing, and Horatio himself had let his desk sustain most of his weight. They sat down, and a unusual calmness came over them.

-Apparently, Eric is under the impression that I'm trying to "hit" on his lady friend, although I only tried to give them room and keep an eye on their job. Guess it didn't go as I had planned, eh Rick?-, Horatio explained with a sardonic smile on his face. Stetler could not believe his ears: had Lieutenant Horatio Caine just admitted an error of judgment from his part? Hell must have frozen over.

-For weeks now the other members of my team have been complaining about the behavior of those two… I tried my best to ignore it, in hopes that when their budding relationship had reached its peak, things would have become quieter somehow… and now I'm being accused of being a nosy boss… tell me, Rick, what did I do wrong?-, Horatio chuckled, intently waiting for Stetler's answer. When the man in question realized that was not a rhetorical question, his eyes narrowed. He thought about it, casting a quick glance behind his back towards CSI Duquesne.

-Do you like Duquesne?-, he wondered. Horatio raised a brow at him.

-What do you think?-, he replied with a mock question of his own. For a moment Stetler remained silent, then his serious expression broke into a grin.

-Hell, who wouldn't? She sure is a sight for sore eyes!-, he chuckled alongside Horatio. –You sure have a knack for finding beautiful women to work on your team…-, he added. Caine sighed.

-It's been hard, Rick, believe me…-, he feigned sadness. Stetler laughed a little at that.

-Oh, c'mon, Caine, that's bullshit. That handful of a blonde turned up at your doorsteps by sheer luck!-

The two men exchanged a few other playful words before turning serious once again.

-What are going to do with Delko?-, Stetler wondered, looking intently at Horatio to gauge his reaction.

-I'm afraid I'll have to punish him somehow. Any ideas, Rick?-, he replied, throwing the Sergeant off again. He chuckled. –C'mon, Rick, I'm giving you the unique opportunity to mess with the people on my team. Take advantage of this offer before I rethink it. –

-You sure hate Delko… are you sure you don't want his girlfriend for yourself?-, Stetler stammered a bit.

-You keep forgetting I'm the offended part here. I have a pride to defend. -, Horatio replied easily.

-Yeah, a red's pride. You realize you'll have to separate them, right? Think that'll be punishment enough?-, Rick wondered.

-No, that's standard procedure, not punishment. I'll have to come up with something else. -, the redhead answered thoughtfully. Stetler's eyes and smile widened noticeably.

-Let me say this, Caine. For once in my lifetime I find myself being in total accord with you. Parenthood has tamed you, Red. –

-You have no idea, Rick. –

***CONTINUES***

Let me know what you think, plz?


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33: CONTEST

-You know what your problem is, Duquesne? You always want to be teacher's pet, at every cost!-, Eric was accusing the blonde Detective once Horatio opened the door of his office. –That's why Berkeley dumped you!-, the Cuban added viciously.

-If I recall correctly, Eric, you played a direct role in that one! Am I correct, Sergeant Stetler?-, Calleigh replied heatedly, addressing Rick. Eric snorted.

-See? Teacher's pet!-, he accused her, even if it was true that he had interfered in Calleigh's previous love life by telling IAB about her affair with Detective Berkeley.

-Guys, please…-, Horatio tried calming them down, but while the blonde shut up immediately, Eric stubbornly refused to do so.

-No, Horatio, I'm not your puppet! You are not playing by the rules, you are pulling rank!-, he kept saying, not really sure what excuse to use to get his boss in trouble. Stetler decided to stop his rants.

-As far as I can tell, Delko, you two are the ones who are not playing by the rules. Not only you have a secret affair going on, but said affair is affecting the way you work, and while Duquesne had the sensibility to try and remedy the situation, you are being stubborn. You risk…-, the Sergeant tried reasoning with the younger man, but he cut him off.

-You are all ganging against me, aren't you?-, he shouted, looking from Stetler to Horatio. –You're a real bastard, Horatio. -, he added.

-Eric, watch it. -, the redhead warned him.

-Watch it? Watch this!-, Eric shouted, and before anyone could react, he took a swing at his boss's face. He centered his mouth, his knuckled splitting the lips under them. Horatio took a couple of steps back, shocked. He couldn't believe Eric would physically assault him. He raised a hand to his face, touching his lips to test the damage. When he drew it back, his fingertips were covered in blood.

-This has already lasted too much. -, he declared, raising eyes blazing with fury on the Cuban's face. –You're suspended, Delko, until further notice. -, he stated with finality.

At that point Eric didn't care, his fists had tasted blood and he was out for more. He charged Horatio again. The redhead was ready to duck this time, but in the end that was not necessary: his son gripped the Cuban from behind, preventing further attacks.

-Delko, leave this building now!-, Stetler bellowed. When the Cuban did not move, Kyle shook him until he decided to retreat. Ronnie glared at him the whole time while Kyle and Calleigh went to Horatio's side.

-Oh my God, Horatio, I'm so sorry!-, the blonde whispered, unsure if she could touch his face. The mouth was a pretty intimate place, even when Stetler were not hovering over them.

-Are you okay, Dad?-, Kyle wondered with worry etched on his face. At his father's nod he relaxed and took off a handkerchief from the pocket breast of Horatio's jacket; he passed it to him so that he could wipe the blood from his mouth on his own.

-Thank you, son. –

-Are you really okay, Caine?-, Stetler wondered as well, putting a friendly hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder. Calleigh did a double take. Since when did Stetler worry about Horatio?

-Yeah, fine, Rick. For such a muscled man he throws mean punches. -, the redhead chuckled, tucking the bloody handkerchief in a pant pocket. Stetler looked at him skeptically. He seemed so frail after all…

-Admit it, you're lucky if he didn't break a tooth…-, he said in spite of himself. Beside him, Ronnie growled.

-Well, then, Delko would have needed false teeth… and surgery to his nose…-, she mumbled. Stetler and Kyle laughed at that.

-Where do you find your girls, Red?-, Rick whispered conspiratorially. Horatio shrugged and looked at him knowingly.

-Horatio, your lip…-, Tara pointed to the Lieutenant's face. Touching his mouth, Horatio retrieved a bloody hand.

-Damn, it has reopened…-, he mumbled. Seeing as they were not making any progress, Calleigh deemed it best to pipe up.

-Can you have a look at him?-, she asked Dr. Tara Price. The young woman nodded seriously, then motioned for Horatio to sit on a stainless steel table.

-Try to stay put. -, she instructed her patient. Horatio flashed her a grin, which promptly turned into a little grimace of pain, uttering his usual: -Yes, Ma'am. –

Tara did not look impressed with his behavior. –Save your million dollar smile for later, it'll only get your injury worse. It's not as if I was going to refuse to look at your lip. Now, would someone tell me what happened?-

Calleigh smiled, both at Dr. Price's brusque and back to business manner and at Horatio's sheepish grin. While dealing with women, he was a born charmer, it was just his nature, and Tara was being difficult because she was still not used to his charm, maybe she feared it was just a façade. Never with Horatio, though, he was absolutely genuine. It was strange, seeing her there instead of Alexx, especially after her little appearance the day Ronnie had raised her father as a zombie; she had already been informed of the situation with Ronnie, so Stetler had deemed it unnecessary to bring into the picture more people than strictly necessary and ask her to supervise the "procedure".

Seeing as Horatio himself could not explain the situation, the blonde found herself talking about the previous events even if that was probably the last thing she would have liked to do. The redhead's phone, then, did not help her at all, for it went off as soon as she had finished speaking.

-Caine. -, he answered swiftly. Tara glared at him, she had not finished yet and talking did not sit well with her patient's lips. –Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. -, he replied on the phone before flipping it shut and turning towards Calleigh. –That was Natalia. She's taking our suspect here as we speak…-

Before the blonde had a chance to reply, Tara turned Horatio's head towards her. –That's good news, now stand still! Oh, look what you have done! It reopened, again!-, the ME scolded the redhead. As she strode away from him in search of a clean cloth with which dabbing at his lips, the Lieutenant turned to Calleigh, rolled his eyes playfully and grinned. That gesture brought more blood to his lips.

Suddenly, the blonde felt queasy. Usually, blood did not bother her, and surely not in such a small quantity, but nevertheless, its sight was bothering her now. Horatio noticed immediately the color draining from her already pale cheeks.

-Are you okay?-, he wondered. Two fat droplets of the offending red liquid trickled down his chin; Calleigh averted her gaze, shaking. Noticing the whole exchange, Ronnie stepped over to her and took hold of her wrist.

-I think some air would be good for you, what do you think?-, she said and, not waiting for a response, dragged the older woman outside.

-I think the stress is affecting you a bit, making you more sensitive to the blood. -, Ronnie said as the two women stepped outside. Calleigh nodded silently, taking in a deep breath. She felt better already.

Looking around, she spotted Natalia and two other officers escorting a short plump woman inside the Lab. The Hispanic woman's eyes suddenly found Calleigh's, and held them. The blonde felt a strong pull towards her, her head devoid of any concrete thought; a peace she had not experienced in forever took over her, it was as if all her problems had disappeared.

Ronnie looked in wonder as her companion's eyes became unfocused, then glassy; it was when she started walking away from her, though, that she started worrying. She was on the point of calling her friend's name when she felt something that made her stop, a prickling sensation at the back of her skull which made the tiny hairs on her neck raise with electricity.

_Necromancer!_, her mind supplied for her. She let her subconscious guide her to where the other necromancer was, meanwhile silently crying for Calleigh's attention.

The escort guiding Mrs. Escalante inside the Lab stopped when Detective Duquesne placed herself in front of them. –Calleigh! What's wrong?-, Natalia asked her. Her colleague did not give sign of having heard her.

-You have been marked, blonde child. Come to me…-, Mrs. Escalante whispered, a gleam of satisfaction shining in her chocolate brown eyes as Calleigh took a step towards her.

-Calleigh, no! Resist!-, Ronnie mumbled through gritted teeth. Trying to block the other necromancer was proving to be increasingly difficult and it took every ounce of the girl's willpower not to succumb to her power.

That was rapidly becoming a contest between necromancers…

***CONTINUES***

Sorry for the awful delay, I'll try to be more constant in my postings. Let me know what you think, plz?


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34: SORROW AND LAUGHTER

The black necromancer was powerful, wild and inexperienced, yes, but powerful. Mrs. Escalante struggled to control the blonde child's body, she was resisting her mind charm with the help of the black child. She had been bitten by the undead, she could feel it, and since it appeared that said undead had been hers, she could claim control over the blonde more easily. She felt she was on the point of giving up.

-Calleigh, no!-, a man screamed some feet away from them. The Hispanic necromancer felt her power over the white one waver…

Taking advantage of the distraction, for Horatio's voice seemed to have awoken something in Calleigh, Ronnie pushed harder in her friend's mind.

_Calleigh, come to me! Horatio's waiting for you…_, she spoke directly in the blonde's mind. That seemed to do the trick, for if Calleigh did not regain lucidity, she seemed to start following Ronnie's directions; she approached her.

-No, you can't! You are mine!-, Mrs. Escalante screamed, but before she could do anything about it, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, then everything became blurred. She fell to the ground, passed out. Where she had previously been now appeared Kyle, with a gun in his hand: she had hit the woman with the pistol grip. His father rushed towards him.

-Kyle! Where did you take that?-, Horatio demanded. His son shrugged, pointing to Ryan, who was standing aside near the entrance. The young man did the same once his boss's questioning look pierced him, pointing to his empty holster.

-I've seen plenty of film where they do that… somebody had to do something about it!-, Kyle defended himself while his father took gentle hold of Calleigh's shoulders.

-Cal? Can you hear me?-, he asked softly so as not to startle her. When she did not respond, Ronnie snapped two fingers in front of her face.

-What… what happened?-, the blonde stammered, confused. She looked around, disoriented; where had all those people come from? Why was Horatio gripping her shoulders?

Having made sure that Calleigh was indeed well, Horatio ordered the officers accompanying Natalia to bring Mrs. Escalante inside and take her to a cell, an empty one. She wasn't to talk to anyone. Confused, but not daring to contradict Lieutenant Caine, the two men complied immediately.

-I know what happened!-, Eric's voice startled the group. Calleigh shuddered violently at his tone, and Horatio had to sustain her by the waist so that she wouldn't collapse on the ground; Ryan and Kyle looked skeptical, while Ronnie was positively glaring at the Cuban.

-You're one of them, she can control you! You've been cursed!-, the young man accused Calleigh, looking angrily at the blonde. –Why didn't you tell me? Why?-, he shouted; he took a step towards her, but Horatio promptly intervened, shielding her petite body for Eric's menacing frame. -You're a damn freak of nature!-, the Cuban added tauntingly before turning his back on them all and stepping away.

When she was sure he had gone away for good, Calleigh let go. She let Horatio and Ryan hug her while she wept her eyes dry on their shoulders.

Horatio hated leaving Calleigh alone, but he had an investigation to conduct. He instructed his son to take Ronnie and Calleigh to their house, make them relax a bit and possibly start dinner; he himself would join them as soon as possible.

In the end, getting a confession from Mrs. Escalante proved to be easy; the Lieutenant pushed all the right buttons, stirring up the woman's hatred towards the faithless who blasphemously tried to get the dead raising with science and not with blood. She had wanted to punish them, teach them a lesson, and she had chosen the Mitchell's family as an example because they were the most dangerous of the faithless.

The woman was nuts. Horatio had to rely on every ounce of his self control not to slam her head against the table and knock some sense into her thick head. Didn't she realize she had deprived a girl of her family? Didn't she realize she had taken innocents' lives? What sin could a toddler possibly have?

No one deserved a death as horrible as that, Horatio mused while driving home. He felt spent, completely drained of any energy; he wanted to hide, to crawl in bed and disappear from the world for a couple of days, but alas, that was not possible, the week had just started.

He feared Calleigh would not feel much better than he himself did… _What a pair!_, he thought to himself. Eric had been cruel with her, trampled on her feelings when she was down. A person as beautiful and sweet as her did not deserve to be treated like that. Was it that difficult to support her? Her who had always been there for anyone, especially for the Cuban?, Horatio asked himself bitterly. He couldn't understand Delko's behavior, it didn't make any sense whatsoever to him. First he wanted Calleigh for himself at any cost, then he let her go at the first sign of trouble?

Eric Delko did not deserve the real treasure that was Calleigh Duquesne, Horatio decided as he turned the key in the lock of his own house. He had expected it to be quiet, and in the worst scenario, to be met by cries and curses.

Music filled the rooms of his house.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man…_

His heart constricted in his chest as Ronnie and Calleigh chorused with melancholy, the string of an acoustic guitar reverberating through his chest. Such a sad song for voices so beautiful…

_Behind blue eyes…_

As he stepped into the living room, Calleigh raised her head to meet him. Their gazes held one another. Behind blue eyes shone compassion, concern, understanding, care… love.

_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated,  
To be faded, to telling only lies…_

Ronnie's powerful voice momentarily covered the blonde's delicate one. The dark haired girl was wearing her heart on her sleeve there, her eyes were shut in concentration and a frown marred her forehead. Kyle, who was sitting on a chair nearby, put a hand to his mouth, signaling his father not to disturb the girls. Horatio nodded and stood put, the weight of the world slowly lifting from his shoulders with each passing note.

As the song progressed, he admired the way Calleigh gently stroked the strings of her black acoustic guitar; it was a magnificent instrument and she played it very well. When the melody picked up tempo, her strokes would become more profound, her right shoulder accompanying the movement of her wrist, and golden locks would fall over her chest. Horatio's hands itched with the need to brush the hair back, to smooth it behind her ear.

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free…_

Calleigh ducked her head, feigning concentration on a difficult note. She just wanted to escape Horatio's concerned gaze, she could not bear to see the compassion in there. She was not a victim, Eric's words had not stung as they should have. In time, she would be fine, as long as she had her friends with her.

-Aww, c'mon, Dad! It's black and white!-, Kyle pouted as the opening credits of _Young Frankenstein _rolled on the screen. Ronnie smacked him in the arm and snuggled closer to him, placing a quick kiss to the boy's mouth to silence him.

-Kyle, it's a classic! I can't believe you've never seen this film, it's just brilliant!-, she said. Not that her words had registered in Kyle's brain, he was too occupied replaying the kiss in his head. His father chuckled at the dreamy expression on his face.

-Behave, Ronnie, or else you'll give my son a heart attack!-, he joked as Calleigh took his right arm placed over the border of the couch as an invitation to snuggle closer to him and pillow her head on his shoulder. Startled, the redhead looked down in time to catch the blonde batting her eyelashes sweetly at him. Both Ronnie and Kyle stifled a laugh at the expression on the Lieutenant's face, that of a deer caught in the headlights.

In the end, the four of them laughed their throats dry and utterly enjoyed the film, to the point that Kyle groaned when they reached the closing credits.

-Thank you so much guys, this night's been so much fun!-, Calleigh exclaimed, beaming at Horatio. His heart warmed instantly and he smiled back, pleased at the day's outcome. It was really more than he could expect given the circumstances.

-I hate to spoil the mood, but who's going to drive me home? You insisted not to let me drive here earlier…-, the blonde asked timidly. She hadn't even finished the sentence that Ronnie had already piped up.

-Stay here. It's already late and tomorrow we have work and school. You can sleep with me. –

Calleigh wasn't sure that was a great idea, but it gave her a thrill nonetheless. After all, waking up to Horatio's voice had been great once… what about the second time?

***CONTINUES***

Okay people, what about this one? Let me know what you think, plz?


	35. Chapter 35

Since someone asked very nicely, I'm gonna finish this one too… about darn time, don't you think? Enjoy.

CHAPTER 35: HE MAKES HER DO, SHE MAKES HIM DO

-Hey, Horatio, yesterday I forgot to tell you some good news. -, Ronnie told the Lieutenant during breakfast the following morning. Already knowing what that was about, Calleigh sniggered.

-By any means, go ahead and tell me. I'm desperate for good news. -, Horatio replied good naturedly.

-Well, before you came home last night I called your friend, Tripp, and well, I may have told him that Natalia needed a little cheer up after the scare of yesterday's afternoon…-, the girl grinned. At first Horatio looked disbelieving, but realizing he was dealing with Ronnie there, he laughed aloud then.

-Of course you did, you little plotter. We'll have to ask Frank about his night, then, won't we, Cal?-, he joked, winking at the blonde.

-Of course. But I think out of the two, Natalia will probably spill more details. -, she replied, munching on a biscuit, a calculating look in her eyes.

-Oh, Calleigh, he's been fantastic! Who knew Frank could dance like that?-

Calleigh silently listened to her friend Natalia list all of Frank Tripp's good qualities, a huge smile on her face.

-… and he was ready to protect me from a bunch of guys who where a bit tipsy and were a bit too clingy. Could you imagine, Frank starting a fight in a bar?-

The blonde feigned outrage at that thought for the brief time Natalia's eyes rested on her, but as soon as she looked away, resuming her pacing across the ballistics lab, she smile secretively. Of course she imagined it. Men would do the strangest things for the girls they fancied…

-Good morning, ladies. -, Horatio's smooth voice greeted the women's ears from the door way. They both spun towards him, but for different reasons. While Calleigh felt absolutely thrilled by the man's presence, Natalia gasped in horror. Before the Lieutenant could utter a single word she was already rushing past him.

-I'm sorry, Horatio, I forgot! I'll have it done in no time, I promise!-, she told him over her shoulders before disappearing from sight. Horatio chuckled, then turned to his blonde ballistics expert, a brow raised in playful puzzlement.

-She's focused as a laser on Frank, apparently she can't stop thinking about him. Was it something important that you needed from her?-, she wondered. Horatio shook his head no and handed her a cup of coffee.

-Nothing that can't wait a couple of hours more. I was looking for you. -, he replied.

-That much I had gathered, Handsome. Mmm, thanks for the coffee, by the way… Are you sure you're not trying to sugar the pill?-, she said in a rush, making Horatio chuckle.

-I think too much caffeine makes you jumpy and a bit paranoid, my dear…-, he murmured, causing a shiver of excitement to run down her spine. Well, she certainly had not imagined the endearment…

-I'm merely here to pass on a message from Ronnie. Apparently, your cell phone is turned off. She asked me to tell you that the rehearsal scheduled for tonight are cancelled, they have some sort of surprise quiz tomorrow. –, he explained, not at all bothered by the fact that she was already checking the batteries of her phone.

-How can it be a surprise test if they know about it?-, she observed, not raising her head from her work.

-Well, you know students, and Ronnie. She had my son distract the teacher so that she could take a peek into her agenda. Those two are quite a pair, I must say, considering they aren't even in class together…-

Speaking of the things men did for the girls they fancied…

-Thank you so much, Calleigh, for coming with me! It's been ages since I went shopping with a girl. The test's gone well, so I felt like celebrating. -, Ronnie said enthusiastically walking alongside the blonde on a trafficked sidewalk.

-Not a problem, really. Horatio was happy to let me leave a bit early today, _God knows you never take time off for yourself_!-, the CSI replied in her best imitation of her boss's voice, eliciting a laugh from the girl.

-Yeah, sounds like him. Sweet man. Is that why you like him? Or maybe because his presence is so commanding… and what do you call him? Handsome?-, Ronnie teased her companion, who blushed and looked away.

-Stop it… I don't like him…-, she defended herself, but she already knew that with Ronnie, hers was a lost battle.

-Mmm, let's see what the evidence say. You like to spend time with him, he makes you smile, brings you coffee, treats you right, let your ex boyfriend punch him in the face… you name it, he does that for you. How can you not like him? Plus, you think he's handsome… I don't need to be a Detective to tell you definitely like him. -, Ronnie counted on her fingers. Blushing furiously now, Calleigh begged her to stop.

-Okay, okay, I like him. So?-, the blonde replied, but in her haste to change topic, she inadvertently encouraged Ronnie to press her.

-So? I think it's time you two do something about it, because it's clear that he likes you too! And seeing as you're not seeing anyone at the moment…-, the girl pointed out, stopping at a window to look at a top.

-It's only been a day, don't you think it's a bit soon? Besides, how can you be so sure that he likes me in that way? After all, we're always been somewhat close friends…-, Calleigh replied, not daring to believe the girl's words.

-How do you feel when he enters your lab?-, Ronnie asked suddenly. Calleigh smiled, that was an easy question.

-Thrilled, because he's there either to bring me coffee or to ask me to work with him. I like working with him, there's always something new to learn, both about my job and about him…-, she replied easily.

-And when he speaks to you?-, Ronnie compelled her to go on.

-He has the most wonderful voice, deep and husky and smoky, you're always under the impression that he's telling you something intimate, something meant only for you. Some people find it irritating that he doesn't always look at you while speaking to you, but I'm glad, his gaze is so deep, at times I'm afraid he'll be able to tell my thoughts just by staring at me…-

-And what would he discover about you?-

-That I… I am falling for him, hard. -, Calleigh said softly, as if scared by her own confession.

It's not that he was not glad that he was spending quality time with his son, but a trip to help him pick up a new pair of Converse was a bit dull even for a teenager. Well, the redhead dad reasoned, maybe that was Kyle's most gracious way of asking him for money…

-Why didn't you ask Ronnie to accompany you?-, he asked after a bit, as Kyle was staring at different models of shoes, none of which Horatio particularly liked.

-Oh, she was with Calleigh, said they had girly things to discuss. -, the boy replied easily. _Yeah, they're probably discussing YOU!_, father and son thought to themselves, at the same time and unbeknownst to each other.

-Have you ever thought about getting a pair yourself?-, asked the teen after a while. Horatio grimaced.

-I haven't worn those in ages. -, he replied, pointing to a blue pair of All Star. His son shot his a curious glare.

-You've worn those? Really?-, he wondered, making his father chuckle at his naivety.

-Of course, son, those shoes are far older than you think. My brother and I used to wear them when we played football with the other kids in the neighborhood. -, he explained patiently, picking up a pair of black sneakers.

-Well, then, buy them, for old time's sake. You've got only serious shoes, and let's not talk about your jogging shoes. They are indecent even by my standards…-, Kyle prompted him, but such interest in his shoes choice piqued the Lieutenant's interest almost immediately.

-What are you talking about, son?-, he wondered. Kyle sighed, that _duh!_ expression teenagers seemed to wear those days when they thought something was painfully obvious.

-Well, I'm talking about the weekend of relaxation Ronnie and me are planning for you and Calleigh. -, the fair headed boy answered, quickly putting their purchase on the cash deck before his father could change his mind about the shoes. He needn't have feared that, Horatio's interest was focused on the boy's last sentence.

-Now I'm seeing it more clearly… Ronnie's talking Calleigh into agreeing to this, isn't she?, he guessed. His son flashed him a grin.

-Don't worry, dad, Calleigh'll be happy to have an excuse to spend more time with you, outside of work. -, he said cheekily. That threw his father off for a bit.

-What do you mean by that?-, he asked in a whisper.

-Oh, c'mon, dad! That chick's crazy about you! This past couple of days she's undressed you with her eyes at least a dozen of times!-, Kyle cried in exasperation. His father did a double take.

-Excuse me?-, he almost chocked on the words.

-Listen, dad, I don't know what your problem is, but she likes you and I know that you more than like her… do something about it! Start courting her properly! And please, do not wait for her to do the first move like I did with Ronnie, that's humiliating…-, the boy advised the adult. Horatio chuckled at the irony of the situation.

-So you and Ronnie are an item now?-, he wondered to buy some time.

-Well, she kissed me, didn't she? Seems pretty forward to me for a girl who's not interested in me…-, Kyle replied wisely.

-I'm glad you opened your eyes and gave her a chance…-

-Me too, dad. Now open yours, will you?-


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36: WHO NEEDS HELP?

-Does having a woman around our house bother you, son?-, Horatio asked his son in between mouthfuls of spaghetti. Kyle raised his eyes from the plate, startled by the question.

-Uh, well, Ronnie is pretty annoying at times… but we're talking about Calleigh, aren't we? So, no, I don't mind at all. -, the young boy replied easily, resuming his wolfing-the-meal-down-as-only-a-teenager-could. Horatio breathed a sigh of relief, but the curt answer let him somehow disappointed.

-Besides, she helps me with Physics, and she has a pretty voice. And let's not forget, she's great with the guitar!-, Kyle added suddenly, startling his father. The redhead smile, more pleased with the addition.

-Uh, Dad? Are you asking me all these questions because you want Calleigh to move in with you?-, the youngster wondered after a while, probably after having mustered up the courage to utter the words. Horatio chocked on the glass of water he was drinking, bewildered.

-Must you do that, son?-, he sputtered, trying to regain his composure. Kyle looked at his sheepishly, muttering a quiet _sorry_.

-To answer your question, no, I'm not planning on inviting her to move in with us anytime soon. It just seemed a logical question, seeing as she's currently spending some evenings with us. -, the Lieutenant replied after having calmed down.

-You know what? As long as you're happy, I don't mind her staying with us, even moving in. I'm sure you'd like to share your bed with her better than me, anyway…-, Kyle sentenced, emitting a satisfied grunt as he polished his plate. His father gave a wry chuckle.

-Now, son, just because you want to sleep with Ronnie…-, Horatio trailed off, seeing as he had accomplished the mission of making his son blush. –Seriously, son, have you already thought about protection?-, he added then, turning dead serious. Kyle blushed, but tried to sound serious as well.

-Dad, we haven't trespassed the stage we're-friends-only yet, I think it's a bit… well, too soon to think about it. -, the youngster replied uneasily but resolutely. Horatio snorted.

-It's never too soon to think about protection, son. And knowing Ronnie, I think she's already on the pill or something equivalent. She's very bright, and very determined. -, he guessed, making his son blush furiously at the idea. –More like scary…-, he mumbled to himself.

-So, now that the Delko guy is out of the picture… how do you plan on seducing your blonde?-, Kyle asked out of the blue, making his father do a double take. The boy giggled.

-C'mon, spill. How exactly does the Caine charm work?-, he wondered.

-Why should I do such a thing? Calleigh and I are just friends… well, somewhat close friends, but that's about it. -, the redhead replied.

-Oh, please, even I can make out the regret in your voice! You want to be more than just good friends, and that's what Calleigh wants too, I think. -, Kyle replied. Horatio looked surprised at that.

-What makes you think so?-, he asked, genuinely curious.

-Well, it's pretty obvious that you make her very happy. And from what little I've gathered, she's had a lousy track with previous boyfriends… the other day I really thought she'd start crying when I offered her a glass of water while she was singing… my point is, she's not accustomed to boys being somewhat gentle and caring with her, and it's a shame, she's such a nice woman…-, his son replied, deep in thought. Horatio's brows furrowed.

-Don't you think that's a bit feeble?-, the redhead demanded. At Kyle's puzzled expression, he elaborated further. –Kyle, you must realize that I'm getting old. I'm not interested in cheap affairs, especially with someone as special as Calleigh. I want happiness, real happiness, a lasting commitment, you know what I'm talking about, right?-

-Yeah…-, the boy breathed. –Marriage. –

-Not necessarily, but that's the general idea. So you see my dilemma, if I am to engage in a serious relationship, I want it to be based on something… stronger than mere gratitude. -, Horatio stated seriously. His son merely nodded.

-Besides, many a woman has misinterpreted my willingness to help them for something else, reading something more in my actions, and well, that never ended prettily. -, the redhead confessed. At that, Kyle smirked.

-You meaning to tell me jailbirds have tried to court you while you were trying to bring them out of jail?-, he sassed, eliciting a scowl from the grown up.

-When did you become so cheeky?-, he teasingly scolded the boy, who feigned to be deep in thought.

-Mmm, could be the time I spent with Ronnie… or maybe I've been this way since I found a red hair among my blonde mane…-

They were already on the threshold of the shop, otherwise Horatio might have taken into account the possibility of spanking his own son…

-Dad, really, what do you think about Calleigh?-, Kyle grunted while helping his father put their purchases on the Hummer. Horatio sighed in annoyance.

-Must we do this again, son?-, he lamented. At Kyle's annoyed glance, the Lieutenant resigned to his fate and mustered up enough courage to venture in the requested explanation.

-We've known each other for a decade now. When I first met her, she was this beautiful, vibrant, lovely young woman. She was every men's desire, but she fought hard to keep her independence and worked hard to arrive where she is now. -, he told the boy. He nodded in understanding.

-Your second in command. -, he said matter of fact. Horatio shook his head.

-Don't say that like that son, like it's not enough compared to where I am now. Not only I am fifteen years her senior, but she, as a woman, has excelled in what is thought to be a man's job. You should be proud of her. I know I am. -, he gently scolded his son, voice thickening with emotion.

-Right, sorry. Please continue. -, Kyle replied sheepishly.

-Over the first years, we developed a friendly and somewhat flirty bond, to the point that sometimes I forgot my role as her boss. She was so much more that just my employee. She was a confidant, a friend, a person whom I trusted with my life… at times the line between good friend and possible love interest was so blurred that I had to distance myself from her, for risk of becoming… unprofessional. -, the redhead continued.

-Why the hell did you do that?-, the youngster wondered, seemingly outraged.

-I suppose we were not ready. I, for one, was embroiled in a complicated relationship with my sister-in-law, Yelina. I've told you about her, haven't I?-, his father replied. His son nodded, eyes widening in shock.

-You mean… you were seeing her?-, he wanted to know. Horatio chuckled.

-She made it very clear to me that she would have liked that, but no, we didn't. Our relationship was too complicated to begin with, and the idea of going out with my brother's widow… Yelina is a beautiful, strong willed woman, but that thought really gave me the creeps. I was uncomfortable under her attentions, there's no other way to put it. -, the Lieutenant confessed, and his son dared not chuckle at his past discomfort. Instead he asked: -What changed between you and Calleigh?-

-The moment our souls connected the most, after the death of a colleague and dear friend, whom I regarded as a son, was also the moment we started drifting apart. Work came in our way, for we both, as leaders of our group, had to train the newcomers; she started seeing a Homicide Detective. –, Horatio answered, trailing off in the middle of the painful path. Kyle prompted him to continue: -What about him?-

-He killed himself, in her own lab. He was corrupted. -, the redhead replied curtly.

-Oh. And what about you?-, wondered the boy. Surely his father would have helped her…

Horatio chuckled. –Umf, at the time I had my own share to deal with. Namely, my brother Raymond. I discovered he was not dead after all, and I helped him in every way I could. He was in deep water…-

After he had referred his whole ordeal with his brother, Horatio was brought back to the topic at hand, Calleigh, by his son.

-She went out with an old sweetheart of her, who used to work undercover and made a short appearance here in Miami as Homicide Detective… I met Marisol… I think Eric played a part in the break up between Calleigh and her Detective, but I'm not sure… then Mala Noche killed Marisol…-

Man, his father had more in himself than any other person he had ever met, Kyle mused as he listened to his father's tale. He had undergone so much, such painful events. And Calleigh, too. There had not been time, nor presence of mind to take things between them to a more personal level. They were too damaged on their own, they obviously didn't want to share burdens… what a pity.

-You know what, son? The most painful thing has not been seeing her with other men. If they could make her happy… no, what tore at my heart was seeing her transformation from spontaneous and sassy young girl to focused and reserved career woman. She used to be so full of life, always smiling, always sassy, a real spitfire; she had a loving word and a joke for every person she worked with and an heart of gold, which she wore on her sleeve. She used to wear colorful outfits, her hair wild and natural, sometimes she experimented with different hairstyles… well, no more. I've seen her change and start to wear only two colors, black and white, and while she is stunning in her outfits, they spoke to me of impersonality. Her hair, too, has changed. She's always strengthening them, the times she's worn them natural or curly these past years could be counted on the fingers of my hand. She grew in beauty, but lost in spark, spontaneity and genuineness. These last months with Eric have only helped reinforce the process. –

-Maybe you can help her, dad. -, Kyle suggested timidly. At his father's curious glance, he explained himself. –You can help her realize you love her for who she is, not just this cold image of beauty with which she surrounds herself. I think she's afraid, dad, she doesn't want to open up and let the others see her real her. God knows she has every right, after what she had to endure… please, dad, I really like her, and Ronnie does too. Can't we help her?-


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37: MUSIC MAKES TWO PEOPLE COME TOGETHER

-Frank, where is Horatio? Surely he wouldn't miss this for the world. -, Natalia wondered, pressing her head closer to the Texan's. Frank tried not to blush and to answer in a somewhat coherent manner.

-He should be here any minute. It's not like something important came up after the process and the funeral. -, the big Detective replied, shrugging. Natalia turned towards the stage, where Ronnie Mitchell was preparing for the upcoming show along with her friends.

-Poor girl. The process really hasn't been a kind experience on her…-, she mumbled, remembering the past Wednesday. The process against Mrs. Escalante had been one of the most classified in the history of Miami, due to the less than conventional accuses mover towards the woman. For the occasion, the members of the jury had been chosen among representatives of the Hispanic culture, men of science and necromancers; apparently, the government were aware of their existence. Ronnie was cleverly asked by the accuse attorney to give a demonstration of her skills, a fact which conveniently enraged Mrs. Escalante. All in all, demonstrating her guilt had not been difficult, especially after her fanatical confession. The following day, Horatio's entire team, minus Eric, paid their ultimate respects to the Mitchells alongside Ronnie.

-Are we sure this is what she needs?-, Natalia suddenly piped up, snapping out of her reverie. Alexx Woods was quick to reassure her.

-After such traumatic experiences it will be good for her to express herself, and what better way to do it than music?-, she sagely observed. Natalia nodded, only half convinced.

-Where's Calleigh, anyway? Is she coming with Horatio?-, the African American doctor wondered then, a mischievous glint in her eye. Natalia ignored it, she knew better.

-She's in backstage, I think she'll be singing some with Ronnie. -, she replied. Alexx seemed disappointed by that, after all her friend had confessed about her growing affection towards Horatio she had hoped one of them would have had the courage to do something about it at that point.

Just then Calleigh made her appearance on the stage, approaching Ronnie with a beam; the two women, both with their guitars attached to their neck and shoulders, had a bit of a confab before taking their respective places. Ronnie, then, began introducing herself, her drummer, the bass player, the keyboard player and at last, like a guest star, Calleigh at the acoustic guitar.

She was on the point of announcing their first song when her attention suddenly focused on the entrance. Curiosity getting the best of them, Alexx, Natalia and Ryan turned towards it as well. There stood Horatio and his son Kyle, both surveying the room in search of their friends.

-Wow! Is that really H?-, Ryan wondered in a whisper. Natalia and Alexx could not agree more: dressed in a pair of white suit pants and a black shirt, he looked like a male celebrity coming directly from Hollywood. He was _hot_!

Horatio scanned the room in search of Frank's bald head; he figured he'd be the easiest one to spot, being the tallest and all.

It seemed as if they'd arrived just in time, and he was ashamed to admit that he himself was the reason for their almost tardiness, because at first he hadn't felt comfortable leaving his house in All Star. Oh, well, they were comfortable enough to spend a night in them.

His son seemed to have caught a glimpse of his friends, so while he was being led over there by him, he let his eyes wander on the stage. Catching him staring at her, Calleigh gave him a once over and licked her lips appreciatively, a playful action to which the Lieutenant replied by winking.

-Ladies and gentleman, there'll be a slight change of programs. See that great male specimen over there? Nope, not the redhead, I mean his son. Well, I'm dying to dedicate this song to him, so here goes: _Girlfriend_, by Avril Lavigne!-, Ronnie shouted from the stage, and her words were met by cheers and whistles, a good number of which directed at Horatio and Kyle. Blushing furiously, the two of them ducked the unwanted attention by means of sitting among their smirking friends.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one…_

Ronnie sang with a vengeance, pointing directly to Kyle, then to herself.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend!_

-What a declaration…-, Ryan whispered in Alexx's ear. –_Really _loud and clear. -, he added sarcastically.

Kyle, on his part, was blushing scarlet, while his father was grinning from ear to ear. _Way to go, girl!_

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious_

Calleigh took over, attacking the microphone. There was no place for her acoustic guitar, and Ronnie seemed to welcome her initiative, for she took a step back to better concentrate on her electronic guitar, leaving the front of the stage to the blonde. She smirked, a feral grin on her lips.

_I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

Uh oh, she was looking straight at Horatio, who suddenly felt very hot under her hungry gaze. Why was she putting him though that? Didn't she know, had she no idea of what her provocative words were doing to him? The effect of her stance on his body?

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right…_

Oh shit, was he busted? Had she guessed? Did she know that she was the center of his thoughts, the queen of his reflections? She knew he liked her? Fine, she was right anyway! But then, the song said… _you like me too._ Did she like him too, then?

Calleigh lost all interests in the microphone and with a studiously despondent move left it to Ronnie, her long blonde hair rolling over her shoulders as she stepped back.

She was magnificent. The dark jeans hugged her curvy legs marvelously, showing off her hips and nicely rounded ass; the top, then, oh, the top!, green and fitting and hanging obliquely over her hips, so that it showed off part of her milky midsection, and the whole of her back, which was covered from time to time only by her golden waterfall, held away from her face by a black hair bend and gathered on the back of her head.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again.  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make the girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again)_

The two girls chorused, putting a passion behind the words that left the audience mesmerized. Not only were they both stunning, but possessed wonderful voices which mixed surprisingly well; while Ronnie's was low and sensual and soft, Calleigh's was more acute and definitely sweeter.

_Dear Calleigh, of course I look at you. How could I not? And of course I talk about you, you're always on my mind… what do you want me to say, hum? Tell me, and I'll say it. There has never been someone quite like you, never, not even Marisol, even if she came damn close to that…_

After another couple of songs, Ronnie called a pause. The audience seemed disappointed, but clapped enthusiastically and cheered politely. The girl smiled, got rid of her guitar, jumped off the stage and ran towards Kyle.

To her, he was a vision. When he had first entered the bar, she had gasped, her heart skipping a beat. Tight fitting jeans, a somewhat long white T-shirt with a tie printed on it and a denim waistcoat, he resembled Adam Levine, the lead singer of the _Maroon 5_.

She fitted her slim body between Kyle and his father's chair, grinning at the two. –Did I make my point clear?-, she purred, placing a quick kiss to the boy's inviting lips. Dismayed, he could only nod and gulp.

-Good. Now, how would you like to be my boyfriend? Wait, scratch that, you already are my boyfriend. Just wanted to make sure you realized it. -, she grinned, coming to sit on his lap.

-Ah, yes, Ma'am…-, he stuttered. Ryan burst out laughing, he so sounded like his father! Horatio himself chuckled, then frowned when Ronnie gulped down his drink.

-Couldn't you take one of your own?-, he growled. Ronnie smirked at him, then proceeded to undo the first two buttons of his shirt.

-Nope, I have a busy schedule. Besides, it's much more fun stealing from the police. -, the girl replied, putting down the now empty glass on the table in front of Horatio. –Now relax, have a good time and don't forget to cheer. You look edible, I mean sexy, by the way. -, she sassed, and while the redhead blushed, Kyle swatted his girlfriend's butt.

-Hey, don't get all jealous on me. I have a show to finish and then I'll _tell_ you exactly what I think about your attire. -, she winked at the boy, then approached Tripp, who had discretely called for her attention. The two of them talked for a bit; the Texan seemed tense, but Ronnie beamed at him, kissed his bald head and winked at Natalia before disappearing through the crowd of tables.

Alexx marveled at the easy going attitude Ronnie sported around Horatio, his son, and apparently, Frank. She was pleased to see Kyle so taken with the girl, she would have never thought it possible; they were an odd pair, almost complete opposites, and it was almost startling to see them together, especially while being affectionate towards each other… her skin looked so dark compared to his, or maybe it was the fairness of his that was exalted by hers, she couldn't tell exactly… oh well…

What really surprised the former ME was the way the girl acted around Horatio. It was rare, if not unheard of, for the redhead to let others get so attached to him, especially on the physical side. With her, though, he seemed at ease. Well, good for him, she was having a good influence on him, just like on his son. Maybe, Alexx reflected, Ronnie reminded Horatio of the early Calleigh Duquesne; she remembered only too well the flirty way she used to act around her boss and their behavior was somewhat similar, even if Calleigh had never dared to get _that_ close or that _physical _with him. If only…

Ryan was having similar thoughts, only his were centered on Tripp. He seemed to be in friendly terms with the girl, and he were honest with himself, with Natalia, too. He had noticed the little exchange between Ronnie and his female colleague, and now curiosity was killing him. What was that all about?


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38: FUELING FANTASIES

***HORATIO'S POV***

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion

_I watched her, transfixed, not caring if my colleagues caught me staring at her. A Florida in my hand, I excused myself from the table, got up and approached the stage. The volume of the music there was almost painful, but I leaned on the baseboard nonetheless, smiling seductively up at her. She returned the smile, so I gathered my courage and winked. _

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

_Calleigh flushed a lovely pink and I openly admired as the color spread lower and lower under her shirt, letting it tantalize my overactive imagination. She was the most beautiful woman there and, I was sure, in all Miami. How would her lips taste under mine? I figured she would be sweet, probably sweeter than every other pair of lips that I had ever tasted in my life…_

***END OF HORATIO'S POV***

The night didn't go as Horatio dreamed afterwards. In a way, it went much, much better.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it!_

After the chorus, Calleigh had grinned mischievously at Ronnie. Catching up on her meaning, Ronnie had grinned back and they had both leaned in towards each other over the microphone. The resulting kiss on the lips had been chaste, but unusual enough to lit up the fantasy of every man in the room. Many had whistled, cheered and encouraged an encore.

_You're my experimental game  
Just human nature_

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

Enjoying the effect they were having on the audience, the two women had started to playfully stroke each other's body. Ronnie had caressed Calleigh's bare hip and the blonde had arched her back slightly, shaking her ass a bit.

_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

The women had then joined their hands and drew their heads together. That time the kiss had lasted longer, and tongues had flickered forward. Ryan had shouted and whistled, and several others had done the same.

-Uh, Dad? Is she always so… provocative? Because she hasn't touched a single drop of alcohol…-, Kyle had wondered, leaning towards his father with his eyes firmly glued to the scene playing in front of him. Horatio had just shook his head, unable to speak, for fear his shaky voice would betray the effect the display was having on him.

When the atmosphere had calmed down a bit, and the most restless people in the audience had left the bar, Calleigh and Ronnie had remained alone on the stage. The blonde had embraced her guitar while Ronnie had put down hers and approached the microphone.

-This is a special request made by a friend of mine who loves this song and is meant for a special girl in his life. This is _The only exception_, by Paramore. Enjoy. -, the dark haired girl had announced seriously, nodding to her friend. As the first notes of the songs filled the air, Frank had straightened his position on the chair, and Natalia had felt compelled to do the same. Was it possible that he'd dedicate such a song to her?, she had wondered.

_And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

But darlin',  
You, are, the only exception  
But, you, are, the only exception…

Gazing into his serious eyes, seeing the twinkle, the spark of hope there, and the almost imperceptible nod of his head… yeah, that was entirely possible.

As they escaped the crowd and the strange looks of their friends, Natalia had dared intertwining her slender fingers with his bigger and stronger ones.

_You, are, the only exception_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

Ronnie gave the thumbs up at her blonde friend as Ryan Wolfe proceeded to pay for her third drink. Really, what women managed to make men do…

-Come with me for a minute?-, Kyle whispered in her ear. Startled by his serious and slightly apprehensive tone, Ronnie turned her head towards the boy. –Sure. -, she replied, standing from his lap. Kyle cast a nervous glance at his father, who nodded slightly, then grabbed the girl's hand and led her outside.

Intrigued by the display, Calleigh stood as well and subsequently occupied the seat vacated by Horatio's son. –What was that about?-, she asked him as Alexx leaned towards them as well. The redhead smiled knowingly. –Oh, I think my son is just going to make their relationship… a bit more formal…-, he replied. Calleigh and Alexx squealed in delight.

Meanwhile, just outside the doors of the bar, Kyle stood nervously in front of Ronnie, unsure of what to say.

-Oh, to hell with it!-, he suddenly blurted out before crashing his lips to hers.

Ronnie's heart soared in her chest. Finally! She knew the boy had fire in him, after all he was Horatio's son… she had worked hard to bring it out, and now she fully intended to enjoy it… Until she felt something cold and metallic being pushed over her ring finger. She stopped kissing the boy and raised her hand. A silver band twinkled under the dim light of the lamps.

-Will you be my girl?-, Kyle asked seriously.

-I thought we had already established that. -, Ronnie could not prevent herself from teasing him. Kyle groaned in annoyance.

-For once in your lifetime, just humor me and…-

-Yes…-, she stopped him, placing her lips upon his.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39: A UNUSUAL CONFESSION

Ronnie had reentered the bar, shown Alexx and Calleigh the ring, dropped a kiss on Horatio's cheek and drowned a shot of vodka, still on cloud nine. The ever observant owner of the place exploited her good mood to convince her to play again the following day, and she, of course, agreed. There was no way she'd deny anyone anything at that point.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. When Horatio, at the end of the night, teasingly admonished the youngsters not to make too much noise while in bed, and Calleigh subsequently offered to take the girl in for the night, Ronnie felt like crying. They wouldn't dare spoiling their first night as a couple, would they?

They would, and they did. That was how Ronnie found herself going home with the blonde CSI, all the time thinking about her sweetheart. In the end, she discovered that that had not been a coincidence, they had been set up by the adults: apparently, Horatio had thought it best to have a woman talk to her about sex, protection and stuff like that. Holy cow, but she already knew those things! She came from a family of scientists, she could even name all the hormones involved in her monthly period!

-Don't be angry at Horatio. He just wants what's best for you. He cares a lot about you. -, the blonde told her softly as they laid on her bed, still wide awake. –Besides, it's nice to have company, especially of the kind which doesn't grab your ass during the night. -, she sassed, making her companion giggle.

-Do you think Horatio is one to cuddle in bed?-, Ronnie retorted, eliciting a laugh from Calleigh.

-How am I supposed to know? Aren't you the one living under the same roof as him?-, she bit back, voice quivering with not fully repressed laughter.

-Would you like to find that out?-

-Mmm…-

-I have something you need to hear… remind me tomorrow. Good night. –

-Night. –

When the doorbell rang, Kyle sprung to his feet and quickly went to answer, not bothering to check who it was at the door; it could be only one person.

Actually, it was two, but who he wanted to see most was there, so all the better. He greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, then asked her if she had behaved.

-Of course not. Calleigh and me have spent the night gossiping about you, guys. -, she joked, stepping inside to greet Horatio. -Hey…-, she kissed the man's cheek, then ran to the kitchen.

-Gosh, guys! I've been away barely a night and you've already forgotten to eat?-, they heard her lament. Kyle grinned at his father before joining the girl, and Calleigh decided to be a bit brave (it was easier when no one was around) and kiss Horatio's cheek as well.

-Good thing we decided to buy breakfast, uh?-, she whispered, suddenly unsure of herself. Horatio laughed and motioned for her to precede him to the kitchen, a hand to the small of her back. She grinned.

-Guys, we're going out for a run. Check this out, will you?-, the youngsters called over her shoulders after having pressed a sound recorder in Horatio's hands and before disappearing through the veranda of Horatio's house. Puzzled, the two adults just nodded and, sharing a look, decided to comply.

-Horatio was happy to let me leave a bit early today, _God knows you never take time off for yourself_!-, Calleigh's recorded voice met their ears as Horatio pressed the PLAY button of the recorder in his hands. He raised a playfully puzzled brow at the blonde, who blushed and averted her eyes.

-Yeah, sounds like him. Sweet man. Is that why you like him?-, Ronnie was asking as Calleigh's cheeks reddened by the minute. Keeping an eye on the blonde, mainly for fear she'd snatch the recorder from his hands, Horatio listened intently.

-Stop it… I don't like him…-, she had said, and the man's heart sank a little upon hearing that.

-Mmm, let's see what the evidence say. You like to spend time with him, he makes you smile, brings you coffee, treats you right, let your ex boyfriend punch him in the face… you name it, he does that for you. How can you not like him? Plus, you think he's handsome… I don't need to be a Detective to tell you definitely like him. -, Ronnie's words made him smile. She really was very perceptive and had depicted his actions and intentions at perfection.

-Okay, okay, I like him. -, Calleigh's small confession made his heart soar in his chest. So there was hope for him?

A cut. The conversation had obviously been manipulated. A second later, in fact, his own voice resonated into the room.

-Calleigh and I are just friends… well, somewhat close friends, but that's about it. -, he heard himself say. He scowled; that definitely was NOT how he regarded their relationship, how he wished things would work out between them. Calleigh looked startled, and a bit hurt as well. She searched Horatio's eyes. Was it possible that she had misinterpreted his actions?

-Oh, please, even I can make out the regret in your voice! You want to be more than just good friends, and that's what Calleigh wants too, I think. -, Kyle's voice momentarily tore through the veil of the woman's insecurities. They looked at each other, green searching blue, blue searching green. What were the youngsters trying to tell them?

–Kyle, you must realize that I'm getting old. I'm not interested in cheap affairs, especially with someone as special as Calleigh. I want happiness, real happiness, a lasting commitment, you know what I'm talking about, right?-, Horatio's voice sounded sad, tired, bitter even. Calleigh felt compelled to put a hand on the man's cheek, even dare stroking it. The thought he had always her wellbeing in mind brought tears to her eyes.

Another cut, then, Kyle's voice.

-Dad, really, what do you think about Calleigh?-

At that Calleigh became more alert, and she distinctly felt Horatio stiffen under her hand.

-We've known each other for a decade now. When I first met her, she was this beautiful, vibrant, lovely young woman. She was every men's desire, but she fought hard to keep her independence and worked hard to arrive where she is now. -, pride swelled inside Calleigh's chest, that was everything she had ever dreamed a man would say about her.

-Your second in command. -, she nodded proudly at Kyle's summary.

-Don't say that like that son, like it's not enough compared to where I am now. Not only I am fifteen years her senior, but she, as a woman, has excelled in what is thought to be a man's job. You should be proud of her. I know I am. -, and he was. His eyes were telling her that at the moment.

A cut, again. Again, Horatio's voice.

-Over the first years, we developed a friendly and somewhat flirty bond, to the point that sometimes I forgot my role as her boss. She was so much more that just my employee. She was a confidant, a friend, a person whom I trusted with my life… at times the line between good friend and possible love interest was so blurred that I had to distance myself from her, for risk of becoming… unprofessional. -, at that confession Calleigh's eyes widened in shock, and Horatio looked away, not able to stand the thought of catching a glimpse of revulsion or laughter in her emerald orbs. He wouldn't survive that.

-Why the hell did you do that?-, Kyle's indignant voice rang between them.

-I suppose we were not ready. -, the response was met by two sharp intakes of breath.

-What changed between you and Calleigh?-

-The moment our souls connected the most, after the death of a colleague and dear friend, whom I regarded as a son, was also the moment we started drifting apart. –

So true, and yet so many things left unsaid…

Another cut.

-You know what, son? The most painful thing has not been seeing her with other men. If they could make her happy… no, what tore at my heart was seeing her transformation from spontaneous and sassy young girl to focused and reserved career woman. She used to be so full of life, always smiling, always sassy, a real spitfire; she had a loving word and a joke for every person she worked with and an heart of gold, which she wore on her sleeve. She used to wear colorful outfits, her hair wild and natural, sometimes she experimented with different hairstyles… well, no more. I've seen her change and start to wear only two colors, black and white, and while she is stunning in her outfits, they spoke to me of impersonality. Her hair, too, has changed. She's always strengthening it, the times she's worn it natural or curly these past years could be counted on the fingers of my hand. She grew in beauty, but lost in spark, spontaneity and genuineness. These last months with Eric have only helped reinforce the process. –

Calleigh's eyes were glistening with unshed tears, threatening to spill at every moment. Unable to stand seeing her like that, Horatio brought a hand to her cheek, much like she had done before, so that he was able to catch her tears when they finally came. He gently guided her to his chest, and she clung to him as she sobbed.

Another cut.

-I think it's time you two do something about it, because it's clear that he likes you too! And seeing as you're not seeing anyone at the moment…-, it was Ronnie's voice, that time, that resonated between them.

-It's only been a day, don't you think it's a bit soon? Besides, how can you be so sure that he likes me in that way? After all, we're always been somewhat close friends…-, again that dreaded word, _friends_. Was that all they were ever supposed to be?

-How do you feel when he enters your lab?-, Ronnie's voice inquired. Calleigh buried her face deeper in the crook of Horatio's neck, not willing to see the expression in his eyes once he knew what she thought about him. If that was to be their last intimate moment, my God, she would savor it.

-Thrilled, because he's there either to bring me coffee or to ask me to work with him. I like working with him, there's always something new to learn, both about my job and about him…-, her recorded voice confessed, but it was the real Calleigh who felt Horatio's hands lightly stroking her hair.

-And when he speaks to you?-

-He has the most wonderful voice, deep and husky and smoky, you're always under the impression that he's telling you something intimate, something meant only for you. Some people find it irritating that he doesn't always look at you while speaking to you, but I'm glad, his gaze is so deep, at times I'm afraid he'll be able to tell my thoughts just by staring at me…-, urged by that description, Horatio took gentle hold of Calleigh's chin, raising her head so that he could look in her eyes.

-And what would he discover about you?-

-That I… I am falling for him, hard. –

Calleigh closed her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks. She didn't want, couldn't stand his look of pity, she wanted to run away, or maybe for the earth to open up and swallow her so that they would never meet again. She was trying so hard not to let her repressed sobs wrack her body that she almost missed Horatio's whispered confession.

-I am, too… Oh, what am I saying? I already did, a long time ago… I'm in love with you, Calleigh. Forgive me…-

With that, he slowly tilted his head, lowering it as he, too, closed his eyes, until he felt her delicate lips under his. It was the most beautiful feeling ever.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40: MARRY ME?

-Horatio, we have… we have wasted so much time…-, Calleigh panted against Horatio's lips, hungrily devouring them and, in turns, letting them devour hers.

-Shh, we are here now. It's everything that matters. -, he reassured her, cupping the back of her head with one hand and lightly stroking her neck with the other. He was lost in the sensation of her, a feeling which surrounded him and to which he had promptly surrendered. When they broke apart, the need of air too pressing to be ignored, they stood embraced, sustaining each other's weight, forehead against forehead.

-I can't believe… can't believe that I owe this to my son…-, the redhead confessed after a while, eliciting a smile from the blonde.

-And I can't believe that I owe this to a zombie raiser. This is surreal. -, she stated.

-But welcome…-, Horatio added, suddenly unsure of himself. To reassure him and soothe his fears as to what _that_ really meant to her, Calleigh stood on her tiptoes and met his slightly parted lips halfway.

-I hope they call us soon… I'm getting thirsty and I don't have money on me…-, Ronnie said in a small voice as Kyle nuzzled her neck with his cheek. They were sweaty and hot, but that didn't bother them, nor discouraged the boy from cuddling with his girlfriend on the sand some feet away from his house.

Just then the couple in question made an appearance on the veranda, and they distinctly saw Calleigh waving at them, Horatio's arms protectively circling her waist. The two youngsters smirked and exchanged a five, then approached what looked like to be a happy couple.

-Did you actually go running or just waited outside for gossip?-, Horatio addressed them with a smile as Calleigh placed a quick kiss to the side of his neck.

-What do you think?-, Ronnie bit back, tossing her drenched shirt at him, then grabbing Kyle's hand. –Shower together?-, she didn't wait for an answer before dragging the boy upstairs.

Removing the wet piece of clothing from his face, Horatio narrowed his eyes as he found Calleigh giggling at his pissed face; he decided to even the score a bit and subsequently proceeded to tickle her side merciless.

They strolled leisurely through the crowded streets of Miami, not caring about tourists and students coming there for the Spring Break. The youngsters were walking a couple of feet in front of the adults, to leave them some privacy and so that Ronnie could punch Kyle with more ease every time he dared look at a girl the wrong way.

At first Horatio felt a bit uneasy, after all that was their first outing as a couple, and he didn't think he could fight off all the male eyes Calleigh attracted, but as soon as the woman in question quietly slipped her hand in his larger one, he calmed down. She had that soothing, comforting effect on him that seemed to placate his tumultuous emotions every time they were starting to spiral out of control.

-How ever did Kyle manage to make you wear shorts? And a T-shirt, no less?-, the blonde asked him, giving his white T-shirt an affectionate tug.

-Actually, I was surprised as well. I thought it would take Ronnie to convince me, but then again, Kyle used words the girl herself would probably have said. He rummaged through my closet, saying _boring, boring, boring_ every time he came across one of my suits, then kindly explained to me that you had probably already seen me in every one of those and that I really needed to surprise you, so… here I am. -, the redhead replied, eliciting a rich laugh from the blonde. She wrapped an arm around his middle, nestling her body comfortably on his side, before offering a knowing look and more knowing words.

-That shirt is Kyle's, isn't it? It's too tight for you to even consider buying it, not that I'm complaining…-, she said, passing a hand over his chest and then playfully sneaking it under his shirt.

-Calleigh, please…-, he warned her, his breath already shortened noticeably. She smirked at him.

-Please what, Handsome?-

They were distracted by dangerous grounds by a yelp of surprise, and they turned in time to catch Ronnie closing pink furred handcuffs around her and Kyle's wrist. They laughed at his pissed face, then Calleigh whispered something to Horatio's ear that made his cheeks become the same red shade as his hair.

-This dress is very nice. You look good in green. -, Horatio complimented Calleigh as they exited the small boutique where they had stopped when the blonde has spotted the very same summer dress she now wore. Mindful of the redhead's previous words about her attire, she had wanted to change in the simple sleeveless dress that reached just above her knees as soon as she had purchased it. She twirled once more to Horatio's delight, the light, green fabric raising several inches, thus exposing her creamy tights.

-Calleigh, will you…-, he trailed off, taking hold of her left hand. Surprised, she observed him intently as he presented her a simple silver band, similar to the one Ronnie was already sporting, her mouth gradually forming a perfect "o".

-I know it's not much, things have evolved so fast between us… but nonetheless I would like you to have something from me to…-

-Something to show the world I'm yours?-, she interrupted his nervous ramble, willing her pride at being called _his_ to show. He smiled appreciatively at her, then slowly, carefully slipped the band on her slender finger. She admired her left hand for a moment before rewarding the redhead with a dazzling smile.

-Thank you. Now, what could I possibly give you of mine?-, she whispered seductively in his ear. He blushed slightly, stammering that it was not necessary, then held his breath after a sharp intake of air as she placed her lips on the pulsing vein in his neck. She sucked gently, stroking the flesh with her tongue, then, before releasing him, teased him with her teeth.

-You think I've left a mark?-, the woman wondered innocently once she had let go of Horatio, who just smiled and shrugged.

-I certainly hope so. –

-_… and now the much awaited special report on the Twilight Saga and its upcoming new episode!_-, the male speaker was announcing in the living room. Kyle groaned, hoping Ronnie had not caught it. Well, he was disappointed.

-Oh, come on! They've ruined the book!-, he heard Ronnie complain from the kitchen. Intrigued, he went there with the excuse of getting a glass of water.

-You've read them all?-, Calleigh wondered, surveying the work the girl was doing on her nails. Ronnie nodded.

-Yeah, and I've seen the films, too. The first one I didn't like very much; the second was okay, especially since the boy playing Jacob was hot!-, she replied easily, laying dark pink nail polish on the blonde's nails.

-You don't like Robert Pattinson?-, Kyle wondered, awed. It was so unusual for a girl their age not to like the actor that he could easily ignore the fact that Ronnie thought the werewolf boy was hot.

-Well, you mean you actually like Kirsten Stewart?-, the girl bit back.

-Well, no. She's too pouty and I think she doesn't act well. -, this time it was the boy who shrugged. Ronnie nodded, pleased with his answer.

-Join the club. I think more or less the same things about Pattinson as well. –

Kyle dropped to his knees and approached Ronnie's chair. –You are the one for me, Ronnie. Marry me?-, he asked her, feigning the seriousness a request of that kind required. Calleigh burst out laughing and Ronnie sighed irritably at the delay.

-Ask me that when you and me both have a PhD and/or a job and then you're on. -, she replied, equally serious.

-Hey, son, I'm glad you're finally dating Ronnie, but don't you think it's a bit early to ask her hand in marriage?-, Horatio wondered, poking his head inside the kitchen. His son just grinned.

-Nope. I think it's perfect. -


	41. Chapter 41

**Two chapters in a row, I know. I'm going on holiday for a week, and I won't be able to upload anything, so since this was the last chapter, I thought I'd post it today.**

**I'd like to thank you all for you kind words, they mean a lot. You're wonderful! I hope you liked this story and don't worry, I'm already working on several others projects, so…**

**See you soon!**

CHAPTER 41: BEACHSIDE MANNERS

Calleigh was curled up on the couch, content to be lying there, doing, well, nothing, except watching. The angle, in fact, was perfect for her to observe Horatio work in the kitchen. She grinned to herself, biting her lips to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

He was so different from Eric. For that matter, he was different from every other man she had ever dated. He had wasted no time in making their relationship "official", proof of that was the ring sitting on her finger, and now he had insisted for making it _official_. That was why he had invited everyone on his team over to his place for a party on the beach, and why he was currently occupied in the kitchen with drinks and food.

He was so handsome, even at fifty, and especially when he was relaxed, like he was now. She realized she had never dated someone even remotely resembling him, for apparently, she had always been a sucker for tall and somewhat bulky men, like John Hagen and Eric Delko, dark hair a bonus (hello? Anyone remembered Jake Berkeley?). Horatio was tall, she couldn't deny it, but he surely wasn't bulky, nor dark haired. What, then, had attracted her so much?

Maybe, just maybe, she had looked for muscles for a reason, apart from aesthetics. Maybe she had wanted to feel secure, to feel protected, surely a legacy of her troubled past. That could explain why she had fallen for Horatio: he was the epitome of security, and care. He treated her like no one else, not even his own father had; like she was something precious, something to treasure. _Someone _to treasure.

-Penny for your thoughts?-, the object of her speculations purred in her ear, making her smile; she was too relaxed to even jump a little, even if he had surprised her. That spoke volumes about her current conditions. –Try this. -, he added, handing her a glass. She gulped down the contents, implicitly trusting him, then smirked upon recognizing the taste.

-Mmm, best Mojito I have ever tasted. Are you trying to get me drunk?-, she sassed, returning the glass. He smirked, then swatted her backside playfully, retreating to the kitchen.

-I don't ever want you, nor me, to get drunk. Our moments together are too special for me not to be perfectly aware of every and each of them…-

-I swear, he's too perfect for his own good. When he told me that, I almost ended up in tears…-, a bikini-clad Calleigh retailed her friends Natalia and Alexx, who squealed in delight at the news. The blonde had shown them the ring as soon as they had laid down on the beach behind Horatio's house; there was no mistaking who had given her that tiny piece of silver. Alexx had smiled knowingly at the redhead, who had winked back before resuming his role as card dealer. Apparently, he had told Frank as well, for a few seconds later a loud smack signaled congratulations, Texas style.

-What about Eric?-, Natalia suddenly blurted out.

-Frankly, I'm past caring. He was not what I was looking for, and he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore too, he told me as much when a crazy Hispanic witch tried her mojo on me…-, Calleigh replied, trying to sound nonchalant, but her voice betrayed the depth of her sorrow.

-He's still a baby, Cal. You needed a real man. -, Alexx soothed her, squeezing her hand gently. The two friends smiled lightly at each other, then the blonde's smile turned into a grin as she turned towards Natalia.

-Speaking of real men, how's yours treating you?-, she asked, causing the younger woman to blush profusely.

Ryan shifted his weight nervously from one foot to another as he waited for Horatio to answer the door; why he was nervous? Well, Stetler being right beside him might have had something to do with it…

It was not Horatio who warmly told them to come inside, but Ronnie. Both he and the IAB Sergeant looked around, curious as to what the Lieutenant's place would look like. It was Stetler, then, who broke the silence, the girl having disappeared into the kitchen.

-Where's Caine?-, he wondered.

-Horatio? He's having sex on the beach, well, on the beach. -, the girl replied easily. Both Ryan and Rick nearly fainted. He was doing _what_?

-Relax, guys, I only meant he's having a drink. -, Ronnie explained upon catching a glimpse of their faces as she reentered the room. –Sex on the beach?-, she said, offering the guests their drinks.

When Rick made his appearance behind Horatio's house, conversation immediately died down. Everyone wondered what the hell he was doing there, and waiting anxiously for the redhead to greet the last of his guests. The man jumped to his feet, brushed the sand off of his legs and jogged towards the younger men; he exchanged a few words with Mr. Wolfe, then turned his attention to Stetler.

-Glad you could make it, Rick. I see Ronnie's already provided you with alcohol. I swear the girl took my offer to be barmaid for the day a bit too seriously…-, he said amicably, grasping the dark haired man's shoulder. Rick shrugged noncommittally.

-I'll try not to get drunk. –

-Everyone is welcome to stay here until they wear the alcohol off. -, Horatio reassured him, to which Stetler had to chuckle.

-Spending the night in the house of a newly hooked up couple? No thanks, I need my sleep. I know for a fact they tend to be rather vocal on their first night together…-

Calleigh turned towards her friends, shocked. He already knew? And he was not giving Horatio a hard time about it? Was the world ending without her noticing?

-Congratulations, Miss Duquesne. Ops, sorry, soon to be Caine. It already has a certain assonance, doesn't it?-, Stetler, who had approached the women without them noticing, joked somewhat sarcastically, making Calleigh blush deep scarlet. As the man walked past them, escorted by Ronnie to where they were playing cards, the blonde rolled on her back to better look up at Horatio.

-How the hell did you manage to tame Stetler?-, she mouthed. The redhead smiled, sitting beside her on her towel and lowering his head to give her a quick peck on her lips.

-We've reached an understanding… which involves me convincing Ronnie to accept a job in the Lab. -, he replied mysteriously. Alexx's eyes widened in shock. –What?-

-He wants her to raise zombie for a living, to help us with our cases, under the pretense of doing some other tedious lab rat work… of course, the credit for the genial idea would go to him…-, Horatio explained.

-Oh. Can't really expect him to change, right?-, the former ME reasoned, her friends quickly nodding their agreement.

-Wolfe, quit looking at my girlfriend's chest. -, Horatio growled at the dark haired CSI. Ryan looked startled, he had hoped no one had noticed him staring at the woman.

-I'm not. -, he tried protesting.

-Yes, you are. Now if you don't want Caine to beat you to a bloody pulp, or Duquesne to shoot you, keep your head lowered and please, try to put on a poker face. You're spoiling all the fun here. -, Stetler bit back. Frank grunted his approval as Ronnie and Kyle scowled at the young man.

As soon as the game of poker ended and a pause was called, Ronnie pulled at a pellicle on her finger until she drew some blood. Grinning, she approached the waterline and let a couple of red drops permeate the sand there. She felt a series of little sea animals answer her call. She chose a couple of them and plotted her, well, more like Horatio's, vendetta.

Ryan was lying down some feet away from Calleigh, rigorously turned away from her; he was checking some girls out when all of a sudden he felt something pinch his legs and ass. He jumped to his feet, almost panicking as he tried to rid himself of the crabs. When the little creatures fell to his feet, stone cold, he glared at Ronnie.

-What do you want?-, Ryan growled at Ronnie as the girl sat down beside him. She grinned at his pissed face.

-How do you like your girls?-, she wondered. Ryan sighed and, propped on his elbow, shot Calleigh a longing look. –Blonde. -, he replied. Calleigh waved at them, then showed her ring. –Sorry, Ryan, I'm taken. You're like my little brother, though. Sorry. -, she shouted. Ryan groaned.

-Look, I'll make it up to you. Watch. -, Ronnie instructed him as she approached the girls he was previously ogling. Ryan watched as she greeted them, pointed him to them, then shared a laugh with them; they talked a bit and when it was clear two of them (two blondes)had agreed to whatever Ronnie had proposed them, walked to where Ryan was lying.

_Unbelievable!_

-God makes them and Ronnie matches them?-, Calleigh teased her dark haired friends at the end of that wonderful day. Curled up on the couch with Horatio as her pillow, she was the happiest woman in the world.

-Of course. It only took me a month to bring you two together. Finding Wolfe a girl could not prove much more difficult, could it?-, Ronnie replied as Kyle caressed her hair absentmindedly.

-I'm glad you two worked on us…-, Calleigh murmured as she brought Horatio's mouth to hers.

Imitating the adults, Kyle started dropping feather-like kisses to Ronnie's neck, until his father's voice broke the stillness of the room.

-Don't you dare marry before me, son…-, the redhead growled, nuzzling Calleigh's neck, who giggled and playfully tried pushing him away. She snatched the Lieutenant's sunglasses from a nearby table and put them on in mock imitation of his trademark move, in hopes to get on his nerve. Horatio smiled, delighting in the sight of her in his home and this close to him.

-They look good on you. You can keep them if you want. -, he told her earnestly.

-That came damn close to a marriage proposal…-, Kyle whispered to his girlfriend's ear.

-I heard you, son. -, his father said merrily, the blonde's little body squirming against his in laughter. –Some other time. -, he added in a whisper, looking intently at Calleigh.

***THE END***


End file.
